The Truth That Ties And Binds
by Spadework2
Summary: It was searching for the truths buried beneath the darkness that binded all their destinies together.  Set several months after Apollo Justice featuring nearly all characters from Ace Attorney and new original characters.
1. The Shot Turnabout intro

Thought I would have a go with this FanFic Malarkey. Review and say what you think.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

**Turnabout Shot**

**

* * *

**

**Date: December 29****th**** 2026**

**Time: ?**

**Location: ?**

Cold. So cold.

The frost was unforgiving at this time of night. The snow that had once covered the ground like a blanket was now becoming slush. Out of the fog came a man in a blue suit, his tie being assaulted by the brisk wind. He stopped in the middle of the park as instructed, and dropped the black briefcase in his left hand on the floor in an attempt to get the feeling back in it. He was thinking of how he managed to get into this mess. And so soon after Christmas. His eyes caught sight of a man emerging out of the fog in a red suit...carrying a shotgun. Not something you see every day.

"Hey" shouted blue suit "Since when did 12 gauges become the norm in meetings?"  
Red suit gave him a cold glance, colder than the weather itself. Colder than the winter. It made blue suit shiver in the soul.

"Have you got the money?" Asks red suit.

"O-Of course" stutters Blue.  
Red Checks the contents of the suitcase. He grins a devilish grin when he sees what is inside. Three Million in US Dollars, it's the last piece of this long and drawn out puzzle. He closes the case and then loads a chamber in his gun. The crack of the bullet being loaded into the chamber shatters the night's silence. Something that is noticed by Blue and feels him with dread.

"Hey, W-What you doing?" shouts blue backing away from Red.

"Oh," Says Red calmly while pointing the gun at him "You are no longer required, thus no longer needed."

"W-Wait, I have a daughte-" Blue is cut short by a loud explosion which shatters his torso and sends him back 4 feet.

"Well we all have problems..."

Red disappears into the fog that he once emerged from carrying the briefcase. Blue is struggling to breathe. Bloods coming out of his mouth and his vision is turning darker. He feels no pain. He has no regrets.

'_Cold. So cold...'_

* * *

**What do you think? **


	2. The Shot Turnabout Part 1

**Reviews please. Most of the characters are mine except of a man and a certain scruffy detective owned by Capcom.**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"_Memories and dreams"_

_

* * *

_

"_I have lost..." The young boys face showed his disappointment._

"_Yeah, it takes a hell of a lot of skill to beat my boss pal" says the large scruffy man._

"_I'm sorry..." says the smaller, more refined man._

_Don't be..." says the young boy again, smiling "That's the first time somebody's played a proper game of chess with me."_

_

* * *

_

**Date: December 29****th**** 2026**

**Time: 7.30**

**Location: Milton Keynes, United Kingdom**

The detective shook himself awake from his dream of his childhood. One of the few happy memories he had from being a kid. He must have fallen asleep on the back of the bus. Panic filled inside him until he checked outside.

'_Water Eaton Road. Good. I haven't missed my stop_.' Whilst looking outside, he saw his reflection in the window of a pale young man with a small amount facial hair under bottom lip, green eyes and brown hair wearing a brown fedora hat.

'_God, I look terrible in the morning'_ with that worry pushed aside, he went over the phone call that he received that morning. Apparently, somebody was shot dead near a children's park on the Lakes housing estate. Right on his Christmas holidays as well. How rude of him.

The bus stopped to pick up someone. The minute the detective saw who got on he sighed. The man was scruffy and was wearing a union jack T-Shirt. Obliviously a lunatic, so obviously he was going to sit next to the detective.

'_I wonder if he's the drunken kind madman or the racist kind'_ thought the detective.

"Ya mind if sit next ta ya mate? Cheers pal..."

'_Drunk...'_

"You know this country used ta be tha greatest in the world until we let in all those bleeding ima..*hic* imagrants..."

'_...And racist. Two for the price of one. Oh today's going to be a brilliant day, I can just feel it...'_

The detective pressed the buzzer on the bus to let him off. An extra five minute walk would at least spare him from three minutes of repressing himself from throttling the drunken man. He got off the bus. It was still misty out and the cold forced the detective to button up his brown, long raincoat.

* * *

There was quite a small crowd gathered round when I reached the blue and white tape that signified a crime scene. There were no journalists which was one of the few good things that has happened today. I reached the guard of the scene of the crime.

"Sorry mate," says the officer "No children allowed on the crime scene."

I sighed and took out my badge and showed it to him.

"Oh sorry Detective Mick, I keep forgetting that we have a sixteen year old on the force."

'_What kind of kid wears a brown raincoat and hat? And who's he calling a kid.' _

I climbed through the tape into the crime scene and saw one more person that I didn't want to see.

'_Please Detective Patel, Don't be an arse today.'_

"Oh look here, if it isn't Detective fast track" said the annoying, short and old Indian with the heavily accented voice.

"Good morning Detective Patel," I said wearily while fantasying about right hooking him "What's the commotion?"

Patel snorted "Murder. Gunshot. Shotgun I guess. Victims name is Harvey Davidson. Probably some punks robbed him."

"Yeah, because robberies always are committed with shotguns in the strictest country in the world for firearms." My voice was dripping with sarcasm but it was worth it for the annoyed twinge in his eye.

"Where's forensics?" I asked

"On holiday." Patel answered.

"Any other officers?"

"Same as forensics," He smiled a devilish grin. "I guess you are on your own."

'_Oh brilliant.'_ I made my way to the body. There was a lot of blood. I pulled a tissue out and covered my nose and mouth. I hate blood. The smell and the sight of it repulsed me.

The shotgun had done its work. Bits of ribs and chest where everywhere. The victims once blue suit was now a deep red. I followed the blood trail with my eyes. He was blown a fair way and...

"12 Gauge..." I whispered.

"How can you possibly know that" said Patel.

"You mean other than the large hole in the victim's chest" I answered "That red shell about 5 feet away is a 12 Gauge shotgun shell is it not?"

"...maybe..." was the answer I received

'_You never noticed it, did you?'_

I checked the body again. Something caught my eye.

"He was carrying something heavy in his left hand."

"Please enlighten me Mick." Says Patel

"There's a large red rectangular mark in his left hand, probably caused by carrying something very heavy in the cold."

"Well...that would match the witness statement" says Patel

"Witness statement," said me slightly confused "what witness statement."

"A kid delivering papers said he saw a man in a red suit leaving the park with a briefcase around 5.30 this morning. Didn't see much else though. Too foggy." explained Patel

"The murderer..."

"That's what I think."

'_Patel Agreeing with me. That's rare.'_

"Just one more thing" I asked "How comes that nobody heard it? This is a residential area."

"Oh, many people heard it," says Patel Triumphantly "They just thought it was a car backfiring."

'_Must have been some car if the noise was from a shotgun...'_

"Has an APB been put out for a guy in a red suit?" I ask

"Of course" says Patel

I turned and started to leave.

"Hey! Where you going?" Shouts Patel

I turned, took of my hat and bowed "I thought I'd leave the body and cleanup in your capable hands Detective Patel." I then smiled "I'll be in my office."

I then left the crime scene while Detective Patel was throwing obscenities at me.

'_A man in a red suit huh. This could be interesting...'_

_

* * *

_

**Trust me, this story will have Ace Attorney Characters in it next chapter.**


	3. The Shot Turnabout Part 2

**Happy New Year everybody. I hope your 2011 brings great joy and success. Now, enough with friendly exchanges, it's time for the story.**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"_Memories and dreams"_

_

* * *

_

**Date: December 29****th**** 2026**

**Time: 9.00**

**Location: Milton Keynes, Police Headquarters**

It had been an hour since Detective Mick had been on the crime scene. He had taken off his brown raincoat and hat and was now sitting on the chair in his office engrossed in deep thought, while having his feet propped up on the radiator in the futile attempt to dry off the bottom of his jeans that had been soaked by the slushy snow that had refused to melt away completely.

'_A man in a red suit, huh,' _Mick thought '_That sounds just like... him...' _This line of thought worried him for awhile, but he then smirked. _'Nah, he wouldn't hurt a fly...' _Mick started to laugh out loud that he actually considered this line logic, but the laughter then turned into cries of pain as he realised that his ankles now felt like they were on fire. He whipped his feet of the radiator and then tried to rub his ankles better...which made his hands wet. Mick sighed.

'_Mick...you can be an idiot sometimes.'_

Mick dried his hands on his coat which was hanging nearby, and his eyes were drawn to his chessboard. It was the only thing in his office that was of any value as the rest of it was a mess of files and paperwork. He kind of felt sorry for marble chess pieces; they've not really had a chance to have been used seeing as though very few people in the station actually played chess. By now Mick had become aware to the knocking on his door.

"Come in!"

A pretty woman came in. Mick knew her.

"Hi Joanna. What do you need?" Asks Mick

"Its Detective Inspector Cold," says Joanna in a bored kind of way "He wants to see you."

'_Great,' _Thought Mick _'If DI Cold wants to see me its either very good, or very bad.'_

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

Joanna nodded and wandered off. Mick got up from his desk, went up to the mirror and grabbed his tie.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have left Patel on his own.' _Mick tucked in his red shirt and started doing up his tie._ 'Well, if I'm going to be fired, might as well look half decent.'_

_

* * *

_

As Mick made his way to the office of DI Cold he noticed a lot more officers around. They all look liked they have been just woken up, or recovering from a hangover.

'_Weird, I thought that most people were off for the holiday season'. _

Mick made his way to his boss's door. He took a deep breath and knocked. A thick and rough voice answered it.

"Enter!"

Mick swallowed hard and went into the office. It was a clean and organised office (The opposite of his) and there was a T.V screen on the left side of the room.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Mick

"Yes. Sit down!" came the loud and forceful reply. DI Cold was a rough, large man, who always wore a grey suit. He was clean shaven, had grey hair, his hair was thinning and he was around his mid fifties. He was well respected in the police force and always wanted the right results. However, he was a scary man as his mood could change at any moment. Mick always looked up to him. It was Cold who got him into the police force a year ago when Mick solved that murder.

"There has been a development in the Harvey Davidson murder case," said Cold solemnly. He clasped his hands together on the desk and he buried his eyes into Micks. "We know that the victim was once a biker. Used to get arrested for armed robbery. He left behind a wife and a daughter."

Mick couldn't help but exhale a breath of relief. He wasn't getting fired.

"That's...sad sir..." Replied Mick. Cold grunted in agreement.

"We also had the lab boys look at the crime scene. He was shot with a 12 gauge shotgun and he held something heavy in his left hand. But I'm guessing you already knew that..."

A bead of sweat went down Mick's head. It was always worrying to Mick that Cold always knew what he knew. It was like he was psychic.

"What you may not have known," continued Cold "Is that forensics found traces of black plastic in the victims left hand."

"Black plastic?" Said Mick, intrigued.

"Yes... We also have a suspect..." Colds hands reached for the television remote.

"Wait, we do!" exclaimed Mick with shock. Cold nodded.

"We received this CCTV footage from a petrol station a while ago." He forwarded it until the time in bottom right hand corner said 5.12. "Recognize the man?"

Mick studied the tape. He saw a man in a red suit. He was taken aback.

"Mitchell Greedworth..." He said out loud. '_He was that rich business man that lost all of his assets due to a betting scandal two years ago.'_

Cold was studying Mick at this point.

"Anything else that catches your eye" said cold. Mick studied the footage. There was darker red spots that looked like a pattern on the suit.

'_Blood...' _However, there was another thing that caught the detective's eyes. In the right hand of Mitchell was...

"A black briefcase..." whispered Mick.

"I see you have come to the same conclusion as me." Cold suddenly said "Greedworth must be the murderer."

Mick had to agree. This did seem to be decisive evidence. But something is was nagging the corner of his mind.

"Sir, if we have this decisive evidence, and we have come to the same conclusion, then why is Greedworth not in custody?"

Detective Cold clasped his hands together and rested his chin on his thumbs "Right now, Greedworth is halfway over the Atlantic Ocean as he has been called to be a witness to a case in L.A."

"So," Replied Mick "Can't we demand the plane to be turned round and come back?"

"We could..." The room was as quiet as the grave when Cold went silent and Mick waited for the rest of the sentence. "But you could say I have a cunning plan..." Mick raised an eyebrow. The last cunning plan involved him and Patel trying to bring a guy in who was robbing a store while armed by threatening him with water pistols. Cold bent down and tossed him a file.

"This is the court case that Greedworth has been called to be a witness for." Mick caught the file and started reading it. It was only after he finished reading it that Mick had to admit that Cold was a bloody genius.

"Thi...This case," Stammered Mick as he tried to get his head around what he had just read, "it's the same as..."

"I know," Interrupted cold. He stood up and looked out the window and sighed. "I need you in... what are you chuckling about Mick?"

"Oh nothing," said Mick "Just this defence attorneys name. I mean how can you fight Justice..." Cold glared at Mick and Mick's laugh evaporated. Cold looked out the window again.

"I need you in L.A" said Cold sternly.

"...WHAT!..." shouted Mick louder then intended.

Cold turned and faced the detective and raised his hand to stop any more objections. "I need a detective I trust in L.A to nail this man." Cold stared down at Mick with his piercing blue eyes. "I also need someone who has strong connections there too..."

Mick couldn't argue with this man. His mind was made up. Silence filled the room once again.

"You're plane leaves in an hour," continued Cold "a cars waiting for you outside, and you're stuff will be sent on at a later date." Cold sighed again and sat down. "It's been good having you here, you are a great detective."

Mick snorted "Its sounds as though you think I'm not coming back."

Cold smiled (A very rare thing) "You won't." Mick looked up with a look of confusion. "You are a true detective Mick and you will love L.A, the mysteries it has and you will be more respected there. Now make us proud. You're cars waiting."

Mick shook hands with Cold and opened the door to the office. He suddenly turned round and went "Makes sure Detective Patel cleans and sorts out my office." They both smiled. Mick left and thought '_Why do I feel like I have just been fired?'_

_

* * *

_

**Date: December 29****th**** 2026**

**Time: 9.00 Local Time**

**Location: Wright anything agency**

"You don't look well you know."

That was the understatement of the century. Trucy Wright felt like she had been hit by a truck. Her bones ached, had a headache and a stomach ache.

"I'm fine dad," Trucy lied "Anyway, how Polly will need" Her sentence was cut off by her a hacking cough that had to come out. There was no stopping it.

"I'm sure Apollo will do fine without you for one day." Phoenix pressed his hand against Trucy's head.

'_Warm..'_

"Your head feels like its on fire Trucy." He brought his hand to his chin and stroked it while thinking. "I think you should head down to the Hickfield Clinic to get a check up."

"No daddy I'll be.." Trucy started coughing again.

* * *

Trucy hated being ill. It stopped her from having fun and working down at the bar.

'_That reminds me. If I'm still ill tonight, I won't be able to work_ .' Trucy groaned. Dad will have to make up the time in the Borscht Bowl Club. She giggled as she felt sorry for the patrons who had to listen to his piano playing. Another wave of coughs came and the cold was not really helping. She quickened her pace to the clinic by going down side streets and alleys.

"Hey, you! Women!"

Trucy stopped and turned round.

"Yeah, I'm right aint I. You're Trucy Wright."

"Erm...yes. Hello". Why did this blonde headed guy give her the creeps.

"You're the one that stole my time spot at the Wonder Bar."

'Uh oh' she thought. The nasty looking punk came up to her cracking his knuckles.

'_I'm in no shape to run or fight this guy off. Think Trucy, think.'_

"Im gonna teach you a lesso-" The blonde haired man never had time to finish his sentence. A guy in a brown raincoat right hooked him to the ground. The coated guy's hat fell to the ground and Trucy picked up in shock.

"You think you are a man by threatening ladies on the street huh?" the brown coat said. The punk at this point had got up and started to run away. "Thats right. Scarper. Been in this city less than an hour and the arseholes are already acting up"

The coated man then turned to Trucy.

"Are you okay? I think the idiots gone now."

English. Trucy could tell this guy was from England. It wasn't his accent that gave it away, as he didn't have an especially strong British accent, it was the way he said words. He had brown hair, green eyes and was quite pale. He also looked tired. He wore a brown raincoat like detectives wear, a red shirt and tie underneath and was wearing very worn jeans.

"Hey, you hear me?" he said

Trucy snapped out of shock.

"...erm..thank you." She said "Here's your hat."

The man was shocked. That was not the kind of response he expected. He smirked, dusted his hat off and placed it back on his head.

"Thanks for keeping it safe. Your hat's good as well. Even though it Is a bit weird." He grinned as he looked at her strange attire.

"...I'm a magician.."

"Ah," he exclaimed "Then it all make sense. Are you okay? You look a bit flushed."

"I'm not feeling too great" said Trucy and as to back it up the coughing returned.

"Sounds nasty" Said the man "Anyway, this may sound weird, but do you know the time."

The question stunned Trucy. "Yes its about 9.15" she murmured.

"Oh god," The man answered "Jet lags gonna hit me hard tonight." He altered his watch "Also do you know where the main courts of law are?"

Trucy smiled "Yes down the street three blocks, turn right. It's the big white building. Can't miss it."

The man tipped his hat in acknowledgement "Thank you very much." He looked at Trucy with a sense of pity. "You sure you don't need any help at all."

"No...thank you" Replies Trucy

"Very well..." said the man "I better be on my way." The man straightened his tie, dusted his coat and walked off.

'_What a weird man' _Thought Trucy. '_Courts of law, huh...'_

_

* * *

_

**_Wow that took a lot of effort. Please review and message me about how I can improve my writing and you can even suggest story suggestions._**

__**I must say, I am enjoying writing these :D**


	4. The Shot Turnabout Finale

**Sorry for lateness, been busy. Time for some courtroom action.**

**All characters that are not owned by me are owned by those good people at Capcom.**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"_Memories and dreams"_

_

* * *

_

**Date: December 30****th**** 2026**

**Time: 8.45**

**Location: Gatewater Hotel, Room 101**

Mick woke up to the sound of an old fashioned traditional phone ringing. Mick knew the sound as he used it as the alarm tone on his cell phone. The noise frustrated him. He rolled over, flicked open the phone, pressed the button to deactivate the alarm then rolled back over to get more sleep. As he started to nod off, his mind had just decided to absorb the information of the time that the phone display had shown. His eyes shot open quickly and panic filled his body. He checked the time on his phone again.

'_8.47. No. No. __**NO!**__'_

Mick rushed out of bed to get dressed. He had less than 15 minutes to get to the court house. There would be no time for a shower. Just a quick wash and out the door.

'_The jet lag hit me harder than I thought.'_ Thought Mick as he wrestled getting his shoes on. _'I'm going to have to run faster than a certain blue hedgehog if I'm going to get there on time.'_ Mick finally managed to get his clothes on and rushed to the door. He pulled the door handle... which then came off the door. Mick stared at the door handle in his hand for couple of seconds in complete disbelief in what was happening to him. He was now for all purposes, stuck in his room for the foreseeable duration.

'_Why now for fu-'_

_

* * *

_

"We are now here to continue the trial of Maggey Byrde." The white bearded judge said. He looked at the Attorneys. "Are the Defence and Prosecution ready?"

"The Prosecution is ready, your honour." Said Payne.

"The Defence is ready, your honour." Said Apollo.

"Good. Can I have the prosecutions opening statement please?" asked the Judge.

"The prosecution maintains that is the murderer of Mr. Complice is Maggey Byrde." Payne smirked "And I am sure the jurors in there infinite wisdom will agree with me."

The judge blinked twice. "Yes but the defence brought up the chance of a second witness to the murder. Did you manage to find him ?

Payne smirked and started tapping his head. "Yes, we managed to bring in the now infamous Greedworth. However, if the defences questioning of this man turns out to be a waste of time I suggest that the cost of the flight should come out of his pay."

Apollo started sweating. '_What pay? Since I've worked for Mr Wright my pays been pittance and a meal out every week with him and Trucy.' _Apollo shook himself out of this train of thought. It wasn't important right now. And without Trucy to help him due to being ill, he was going to need to focus as hard as he could on this case. Apollo slammed his fists onto his bench.

"The defence proved in the last trial that he may have seen something, thus he may have witnessed a different set of events." Apollo pointed his finger towards Payne. "Can you honestly say that the Jurors can judge fairly if we do not question every possible witness?"

Payne snorted "Say what you wish..." Payne gave a flick of his black hair "I think you are just trying to buy time on a case that you are losing."

The Judge closed his eyes deep in thought "I think I agree with the defence with this one. Please, Payne, call the witness."

"As you wish. The Prosecution now calls Mr Greedworth to the stand."

He strolled up to the witness stand. If he was worried, he was not showing it. He was wearing a maroon hooded sweater and blue jeans. He had medium length short silver hair and deep blue, cold eyes. As he entered, the gallery started talking. They recognized him, which was not surprising due to the scandal he was involved in several years ago. It turned out that Greedworth, the majority shareholder and CEO of iSports was using his money to influence teams and players into losing. By doing this, he would could easily gamble company funds onto the winning side and then embezzle the profit. However, he was caught after a massive police investigation and his company was dragged down with him after excessive fines. He became a recluse after the incident and nobody knows what he does now.

The judge silenced the court and banged his gavel. He then looked in the eyes.

"Mr Greedworth, do you know why you have been called to the court?"

Greedworth looked around the court room until his eyes rested on Apollo. His cold blue eyes made Apollo shiver down the spine. He spoke well and sounded well educated. Not exactly posh, but he was bordering it. He seemed to be a walking contradiction due to the the common, dress down clothing he was wearing.

"No. I was...conducting business in England when I got a call on my cell. It was quite an...inconvenience to say the least...but when the law calls, I will oblige."

The Judge nodded "Thank you for doing so, but we have called you as you may have witnessed a murder two weeks ago."

Greedworth looked bemused. "A murder you say...may I ask, what are the circumstances surrounding this murder?"

Payne looked up "A murder took place at Gourd Lake. The victim,Mr A Complice, was shot with a shotgun."

Greedworth snorted "So why do you want to see me?"

"Hey don't blame me" said Payne "It was the defence that wanted to see you."

Greedworth turned and faced Apollo and stared through his forehead with his piercing glare. "Okay, why are you wasting my time with this...fiasco?"

Apollo pushed the play controller on his desk. "Greedworth, do you see the CCTV footage on the TV in the courtroom."

"...of course."

"And what does it show on it?"

"...it shows me leaving Joe's Bar."

Apollo nodded. "May I remind this court that this footage was taken on the night of the murder at Joe's bar which is opposite Gourd lake" Apollo shot his finger at Greedworth "Ergo, this makes you a decisive witness."

The audience at the gallery were taking loudly again now. The Judge banged his gavel "Order! I will have order! , the defence makes a point. I wish to hear your testimony of everything you saw that night."

Greedworth shrugged his shoulders "Unfortunately I can't."

Apollo was not going to let that pass "Objection! you are in a court of law! It is you're responsibility to give testimony of what happened that night."

Greedworth looked offended. "Ah, you misunderstand me young attorney. Allow me to elaborate." Greedworth cleared his throat "I was... inebriated."

Apollo started sweating "...what?"

Greedworth smirked. "I'm sorry. I mean I was bombed...smashed...out of my head."

Payne was tapping his head. "So what you are saying is that when you left that bar, you were drunk."

"Correct Mr. Prosecutor." Greedworth's gaze focused on Apollo "My memory of that night is...hazy at best. I don't think any testimony that I can give will be reliable and would not be accepted at any court of law. Don't you agree, Mr Justice"

*Gulp* Apollo was now sweating bullets.

_'No. Greedworth was my only ticket of proving my client not guilty. If he refuses to testify, I'm screwed.'_

Apollo shook his head. "But on the security footage, you look perfectly fine."

"Oh" says Greedworth "Do you, perchance, have any proof that I wasn't drunk on the night in question?"

"Erm...no"

"Then I'm afraid you are going to have to take my word for it then, won't you."

The words seem to hit Apollo like a freight train. He had a point. He didn't have a leg to stand on.

"Now then," said Greedworth "Are we done here. I have got to chase up iFly airlines and try to receive some lost baggage."

The Judge nodded. "It seems that we can't use you after all. I suppose that leaves us to where we were at the beginning."

Payne smirked "Namely, leaving the Jurors to make there decision."

_'Damn you Payne...Is there really nothing I can do to stop this? Will the Jurors be able to make the right decision on such flimsy, circumstantial evidence.'_

"Mhmmmmmm.." The Judge seemed to be deep in thought.

Payne looked up "Is there something wrong your honour?"

"Well...not really," The Judge seemed to have closed his eyes in thought "It's just I was expecting someone to turn up today."

"Turn..." started Payne

"Up..." Finished Apollo.

The Judge shook his head. "Ah well, It doesn't matter. Now Jurors, You have heard the evidence and now you must make a decision. Will you find..."

"NOT SO FAST!" A man in a brown trench coat burst through the court doors. He doubled over and was taking deep breaths. He looked exhausted. A bailiff ran in after him.

"I'm sorry for this your honour. He bowled past me to get in the doors." said the bailiff.

The Judge who was shocked then smiled. "Don't be. It's you that should be sorry Detective Mick. You are at least half hour late."

_'Detective...' _Thought Apollo.

Mick took his hat off, looked up and grinned. "Sorry sir...locked in hotel room...levied door open with chair...ran here as fast as I can...oh god." He kept gasping for air until his breathing calmed.

"...Erm Your honour, who is this man." asked Apollo.

"Ah," said the judge "This is the man I was talking about. He met up with me yesterday. He wishes to give evidence in this case."

Payne looked up at this point "I don't think this is necessary. We were about to come to a verdict. I don't think we need to waste any more time."

"Objection!" shouted Apollo "This witness may have new evidence. We need to listen to him"

_'I'm screwed anyway. Might as well listen to the guy...' _Thought Apollo.

"The defences Objection is sustained. The jurors cannot come to the right conclusion until all the evidence has been heard." says the judge.

Payne grumbled at this. Mick gave a thumbs up to Apollo.

"Thanks mate."

He took to the stand. The prosecution asked for his profession.

"I'm an Detective for Thames Valley Police in England"

"...England you say" asks Payne "How would you have any information for a murder that occurred here?"

Mick scratched the back of his head. "Well... Because the information I have is not exactly about the murder here..."

Payne smirked. "Then why have you come."

Mick's face hardened. His expression became more serious. It was not the happy go lucky detective that bumbled in earlier. It was like a different man was on the stand. "Well, if you let me speak, maybe I can tell how two murders are connected."

Payne started sweating. "Co- Connected!"

The Judge shook his head. "Detective Mick. You're testimony please."

Mick smirked "With pleasure." Mick took a deep breath and put a finger on his head, getting ready and straightening the information he was about the to give.

"A murder occurred around 4.00 am on December 29th. The victim was a man named Harvey Davidson, a reformed criminal who used to do robberies..."

Payne interrupted. "I still don't see why you have barged into our case."

Mick tipped his hat. "Wait. I'm just getting to the interesting part. The victim was shot in a park on a housing estate. He was shot with a 12 gauge shotgun. We know this because we found the shell discharged after the shot. Now this is shocking, because gun crime and guns in general are rare in my country. Anyway, I digress, we also know that there was no struggle, suggesting that the victim probably knew his murderer." Mick looked up at the lawyers "Sound familiar?"

_'Wait a minute" _Thought Apollo.

"This sounds **exactly the same as the murder that occurred here!"**

The people in the gallery were murmuring and speaking loudly again.

_'This is my opportunity' _Thought Apollo

"May I remind the court that on that particular day, my client was in the detention centre. There is no way that she could of committed this murder."

"Objection!" Shouted Payne with his squeaky annoying voice "Are you trying to suggest that because you're client was unable to commit the murder in England that she is innocent of both murders. I'll admit that both murders are remarkably similar, but I still have not seen any proof saying that the murderer of both of the victims is the same person."

Apollo shot backwards, a confused look spread across his face.

'_Damn it. He's right'_

It was only now that the court noticed a chilling laugh filling the court room. It was Mick.

"I understand now why he talks so fondly of this place. It is a laugh."

Apollo was taken aback. '_...he...'_

Mick composed himself "You do realise there is yet more information I need to give that may clear up this mess."

The Judge looked shocked "More. Then please Detective, continue"

A serious Mick nodded. "There was a witness of the murderer leaving the scene of the crime. He saw a man in a red suit getting into a car with a briefcase."

"...A briefcase" Apollo said with a finger to his head thinking.

"Yes" Continued Mick "We believe it was the victims and the murderer took it with him. Which leads me directly to next point." Mick started to pat himself down as if he was looking for something "Where is it...ah...there it is." Mick pulled a disk out of his Trench coat. "We have CCTV footage of a man in a red suit in a petrol station."

The Judge blinked looking confused. Mick sighed.

"A gas station you're honour"

"Oh, I see." The Judge nodded. "I guess we are going to need the DVD player to view the footage.

Less than five minutes later a Bailiff wheeled in a T.V and the disk player. The Bailiff then took the disk off Mick and put into the player and pressed play.

"Wind it to about 5.12 AM" said Mick

"Yes sir."

He re-winded the disk to the time specified. The image shown was quite shocking. I showed a man in a red suit at the counter carrying a black briefcase. The man was...

"Mr Greedworth" Shouted Apollo, Payne and the Judge simultaneously.

Mr Greedworth shifted uncomfortably in his chair. His face showed a man who no longer wanted to be here.

"Greedworth!" Said the judge. "You need to take the stand again by the looks of it." Greedworth Grumbled. He took the stand again. "I guess you have heard everything the detective has said?" Asked the judge. Greedworth nodded gingerly "Well, what do you have to say!"

Greedworth's eyes rested on the judge. "I...have done nothing wrong."

"Objection!" Shouted Apollo "You are on the tape in a suit with blood spatters on it. And you were witnessed leaving the crime scene."

Greedworth chuckled "O.K...I will admit that is me on the CCTV. But blood splatters? All I see is a nice coloured pattern on the front of my suit." The shocked expression on Apollo's face amused him "Also, wearing a red suit means I am the murderer? Don't be silly. More than one person in the world wears a red suit. I'm sure the prosecutor will agree."

Payne who has had a confused look on his face up until this point was taken aback at being asked the question "Well yes...I guess..."

Greedworth shook his head. "It seems the prosecutor has become useless. What a shame. It seems it has to be me that has to show the giant pink elephant in the room here...where is you're proof that I committed a murder."

Apollo slammed his fists on the desk "What if we get you're suit..."

"Which you won't" Finished Greedworth "I seemed to have lost it earlier today."

_'Darn it. He got rid of it I bet'_

"I don't know why you are fretting"

Apollo jumped and looked next to him. Mick was standing next to him. "To be honest.." Mick winked at him "I think you have all the proof you need to nail this guy."

Apollo whispered "But he would of got rid of any evidence that would of implicated him."

"True," Whispered Mick in reply "But there is one thing he would not get rid of because he needed it. Its the one thing that would...close this case."

Apollo smiled "I know where you are coming from but we don't have that piece of evidence."

"...Just go with it." Said Mick

"Are you two done?" asked the Judge

"Yes Your honour" Said Apollo, "But the defence would like to say that it believes that is the murderer in both incidents."

Greedworth growled. "And I suppose...you have evidence?"

Apollo nodded. "Of course." This response caused Greedworth to sweat bullets.

"The evidence that will prove that you are guilty is...the briefcase."

"...What!" said Greedworth

"Remember back to the good detectives testimony. He said that a witness saw the murderer leaving the scene of the crime scene carrying a briefcase." Apollo thrust his finger forward. "Then that briefcase might have a mass of forensic evidence on it."

Greedworth smiled. The smile then turned into a sinister laugh. "Please...tell me Mr. Justice, do you have this briefcase. I'm guessing not..."

"...And how can you be so sure?" asked Mick

Greedworth stopped laughing. "W-What?"

All eyes were now on Mick. He smiled. "Did your baggage get to you at the airport?" Greedworth face was contorted in pain. He knew what was happening even though most of the court didn't. Mick continued "One call to iFly airlines and they quite happy to...misplace your baggage for you until I arrived. I must say you are quite a risk taker carrying Three Million Dollars in a black briefcase."

"Three..."

"Million..."

"Dollars" said Apollo, Payne and the Judge in unison.

Apollo was the first to recover from this shock. "If there is any trace of Mr Davidson's blood on that briefcase, then you must be the murderer."

"Outrageous" Shouted Greedworth "Just because there might be blood on it does not mean that I murdered him. Blood could of got onto it at any time."

"However," Started Mick "There is another thing that might tie the you and the murder together."

"And what is that." asked Payne

Mick looked up "Gunshot residue."

Payne almost burst out laughing. "Gunshot residue. No court worth its salt would accept that as evidence."

The Judge nodded. "Gunshot residue can spread between person to person quite easily. Thus, it can never be used as decisive evidence in this court."

Mick shook his head. "Most times I would agree. But this is different." Mick smiled. "We Brits use Gun residue all the time in shooting cases. Do you know why?"

Apollo thought for a second before answering. "Is it because what you said earlier. That gun crime is rare?"

Mick nodded in agreement. "Guns are especially hard to get hold of in the U.K. Even cops don't carry them most of the time. That's why when there is a shooting case we use gunshot residue as the person usually covered in it is usually the shooter. However, here in the states, cops and even civilians could be carrying a piece, so its not used as decisive evidence."

"I still don't see you're point of why we could use it." said Payne

"Really?" said Mick in a surprised tone "Tell me, where was Harvey killed?"

Payne faced grimaced as he realised the point the detective was trying to make. "In...England. But the case is no longer in England. It still cannot be used as decisive evidence..."

"Which is why I made sure that iFly kept his luggage in storage until I arrived reducing its chance of it being contaminated." finished Mick.

"So what you are saying," started Apollo "Is that if there is blood of the victim and gunshot residue on the briefcase that Greedworth was carrying, then he can be placed at the murder scene." Apollo's finger shot out "then you must be the murderer."

Greedworth face was facing the floor. A small chuckle emerged from the once calm and composed man who was now drenched in sweat "...Okay, I admit it. I killed Harvey Davidson..."

The court went silent.

"Objection!" shouted Payne "Just because he committed the murder in England it doesn't mean..."

"Oh, shut up you moron!" said Greedworth shooting an evil glance at the prosecutor. Payne shot back in shock.

"I committed both the murders. The Jurors don't have to decide this one. I admit it."

"But why did you do it?" Asks Apollo.

Greedworth shrugged. "I needed the money...quite simply. I never worked alone with the scam which I am famous for." He smiled "Complice and Davidson used to...pay visits to sportsman and influence them to change the result of forthcoming games. However, when the press and the police came closing in and the shit hit the fan, they ran away with the pay. They...cut and run shall I say."

"So it was vengeance..." said Mick

"No, I was willing to... leave them alone after the incident."

The Judge blinked in a confused state. "So what made you change you're mind?"

Greedworth laughed. "Illness."

"Illness?" said Payne

"Yes. I have an aggressive form of Incuritis." Greedworth smiled "I'll be dead within 3 months. And the only known cure is a highly illegal cocoon and needs to be smuggled out of its country so that makes it very expensive. The way I saw it, it was me or them."

The judge shook his head. "I'm very sorry."

Greedworth smiled "Don't be. I have done some terrible things trying to prolong my...sorry excuse of a life. This is one game I can't change the results of."

Apollo still had a question "Why did you have to kill them?"

Greedworth started at the ceiling "They were criminals. They would of followed me and killed me in a flash to get it back If I hadn't done the same."

"I have one more question" asked Mick "How did you get a shotgun into my country?"

A chuckle came from Greedworth's lips. "Its quite easy to smuggle one in... if you know how."

"I'm guessing you are not going to tell me."

"...Correct. Let's just call it... my passing mystery."

* * *

The Judge shook his head. "A murder that tied two countries together. Amazing that it was solved really. Payne, where is Greedworth?"

"He is being processed as we speak your honour"

"I see" said the judge "Then there is only one thing left to do , Maggey Byrde?"

"Yes your honour"

"I Declare you …..**Not Guilty!**"

Apollo smiled and looked to his right to find Mick gone.

_'What a strange man...'_

* * *

The police precinct was full of smiling, happy faces. Many police officers were getting ready for the New Years Eve celebrations tomorrow and looking forward to the days of rest, and drunkeness, that were coming. However there was a giant detective who was wandering up and down his office, face contorted in torturous pain. He looked at his watch again.

_'12.00. They have been there for hours'_

A knock on the door distracted the detective. He answered it and found an officer was there in his coat.

"Hey. Want to go for lunch." asked the officer.

"Thanks, but no thanks, pal. I'm kinda waiting for a phone call."

The officer nodded and waved goodbye. He understood why he was waiting in a uncomfortable manner. Every officer and detective here knew that Detective Gumshoe had a massive crush on Maggey Byrde. He would be waiting for the news of the case. And it had to be important to him if he was turning down food.

It would be another agonizing 15 minutes until the phone rang. Gumshoe gingerly picked up the phone. Would it be Maggey, or would it be an officer telling him to process the arrest papers.

"Hello Gumshoe, is it you?"

Gumshoe almost cried in relief.

"Maggey, You are alright. Thank god. I knew you were innocent."

"Thank you..."

Gumshoe gulped "What for pal?"

"For sticking by me. And for hiring my lawyer. It's just my bad luck that Phoenix would be disbarred just when I needed him but you went and found his apprentice."

"Was the kid good?"

"Just as good as Phoenix was."

Gumshoe laughed. He was happy that he knew a guy like Phoenix.

"But he wasn't the only one that helped me."

"What do you mean?"

"This British detective came bursting in and gave evidence which helped put the right culprit away. I didn't get to catch his name."

"...British Detective huh?"

"Yeah, he was rude also. He ran off after the trial. And I was like 'Hey pal, what's the rush.' I didn't even get the chance to thank him." She sighed down the phone "Anyway i'm running out of time on this payphone now"

"Okay Maggey. I'll pick you up later."

They said there good byes. Gumshoe put down the phone and stood silent for a few seconds.

"YES! YIPPEE!" Gumshoe erupts jumping up and down. He then stopped wondering if anyone was looking in. He then composes himself and then sits down.

_'A British detective huh. Nah, it couldn't be him. Must be a coincidence.'_

Gumshoe opened a bag of potato chips and started scoffing them down. A knock on the door interrupted him again. It was the officer that asked him earlier if he wanted something to eat.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt you again but there's someone here that says he knows you."

Gumshoe smiled "That wouldn't surprise me. I know a lot of people, pal" He chuckled at his own little joke.

The officer sighed "This man's different. Says you are and old friend." The officer cleared his throat. "The man says to tell you that 'Logic is the spear to truth'. He said you would understand."

Gumshoe dropped his chips on the floor and stood up quickly just when Mick wandered in through the door.

"Hey there Gummy it's been a-"

Mick didn't have time to finish his sentence. Gumshoe had grabbed in a bear hug and swung him around the room.

"Erm... Dick...Could you let me go...need to breath." He looked at the confused looking officer. "Or people might get the wrong idea." Gumshoe dropped Mick.

"Sorry pal. Its been awhile." He turned to the officer. "Thanks Craig, you can go now." Craig shrugged then left.

Gumshoe faced Mick again with a giant smile plastered on his face. "So it was you?"

Mick dusted his trench coat and took his hat off "What was me?"

"The detective who was in that court case."

Mick shrugged "I had a job to do."

Gumshoe's face hardened again. "Does Mr. Edgeworth know you are here.

Mick perched himself on the edge of the desk. "I don't think so. But then again, information usually reaches him quite fast. He's like a well dressed meerkat, as nothing gets by him." Mick smiled. "By the way, thanks for the coat."

Gumshoe smiled back. "Thought you'd like it pal. Sent it to ya when I heard you became a detective."

"I'm guessing Miles heard about it then?"

"Yeah he heard. Shocked him quite a bit."

Mick grinned. Gumshoe spotted it.

"Like causing trouble don't you pal. Tell you what, why don't you come out for a meal with us tomorrow. Me, Mr. Edgeworth and some friends are going."

Mick crossed his arms. "I won't be in the way will I?"

"Nah" said Gumshoe "You can be my secret guest. Come on it'll be fun"

Mick's eye twitched. That statement did not give him confidence that he would not be in the way. However, he could not turn his friend down. "When and what time?"

Gumshoe smiled. "Marco's Bistro. Tomorrow night 8.00 clock."

Mick put his hat on and made for the door. "Okay. See you tomorrow. It was nice seeing you again."

Gumshoe waved ""You too pal."


	5. Miles, Be There For Eight

**Erm...Reviews please. If there is something that you love or hate about this then drop me a message or review. Anyway, Ace Attorney away.  
Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"_**Memories and dreams"**_

* * *

**Date: December 31st 2026  
Time: 18:45  
Location: Wright Anything Agency**

Apollo was in front of the mirror straightening his tie to his annoyance. He was hoping that for next couple of weeks he would be able to get away with not wearing any suits, especially after the last couple of cases. However, that plan came to an abrupt end when Wright announced out of the blue that they were going out for a meal on New Years Eve.

"Where are we going again?" shouted Apollo hoping that Phoenix could hear him from the bathroom.

The reply came back with a tinge of a happiness in his voice "We are going to a place called Marco's Bistro."

Apollo was now fighting with his hair, trying to gel the two bits up that he wanted, and failing. "Yeah but why?" shouted back Apollo "Are they doing a free food night or something?" said Apollo in a quieter voice to himself.

"I heard that!" erupted the voice from the bathroom "I'm not that much of a cheapskate. I got invited by some old friends." Phoenix strolled out of the bathroom. "How do I look?"

Apollo glanced over at Phoenix. He was wearing a blue suit with a red tie. His hair was spiked back. Apollo smiled. "Well well. If it isn't the classic Phoenix Wright look."

Phoenix scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, its been awhile since I have had the old suit out." Phoenix looked at at Apollo and started smiling. "What's wrong with you're hair?"

Apollo lost his smug look and started wrestling with his hair again "N-Nothing..."

Just at this moment, Trucy came walking in from an opposing room. She was wearing a long black dress. "So, how do I look?"

Phoenix whistled "You look brilliant."

Apollo smiled as he finally got his hair the way he wanted it. "Yeah. I'm surprised you had any formal clothing."

Trucy scowled. "I don't just own magicians clothing."

"Could of fooled me..."

Phoenix interrupted the bickering pair. "Trucy, I want you to wear a jacket. You just got over an illness and I don't want you catching your death again."

"All right, all right."

Phoenix smiled as he watched the pair put on there coats and make for the door.

_'Should I tell them today? I keep delaying it and delaying it...'_

"Hey old timer. Its time to get going if we are walking." Trucy shouted.

Phoenix walked towards the door. "Old timer huh?."

_'Next week. Definitely next week...'_

* * *

**Date: December 31st 2026  
Time: 19:15  
Location: Prosecutors Office's**

The prosecutors office wasn't the tallest building in LA, however it was one of the most notable. It seemed to have its own air around it. One of honour and but also of bureaucracy. To newcomers it can bring a cold shudder up the spine yet a feeling of security and safeness. A building of contradictions. A building that held people who found contradictions.  
On the top floor of this building, some of the top prosecutors of the country called this there workplace. And one of the offices on the top floor was owned by one Miles Edgeworth.

Miles Edgeworth had spent most of the afternoon filling out paperwork. Nobody needed him to prosecute today, so filling forms over his past cases and sorting evidence seemed the most appropriate use of his time. However, that didn't mean that the day was any less busy. Miles eyed most of the completed forms sprawled across his desk. Most of the cases he gained guilty verdicts. Several of the defendants who were actually innocent were declared not guilty. Miles sighed.

_'Court is becoming boring now. There has been few defence attorneys that matched that matched "that man's" skills. Maybe I should go abroad again. Anyway, at least the paperworks done.'_

Miles stood up, brushed his burgundy suit down and straightened his white cravat. He felt he was forgetting something...what could it be.

Out of boredom, Miles went into the hallway. It was deserted in the prosecutors offices today. It seemed many people would use the New Years celebrations to desert there duties. Miles eye was caught by a man leaving an office far up the hall. He recognized the man leaving the hall, but couldn't remember his name. Page. Paice. Payne. Forgetting names annoyed Miles. He then saw a tall, young, attractive blonde woman leaving the office with the man.

"...come on dear. I have got a French restaurant booked for us this evening..."

The man saw Miles and smirked.

"I hope you don't mind me leaving early Mr. Edgeworth. Its just I don't have work to do, see. And well...there's not many here besides us."

Miles smirked and bowed. "Don't worry. I might be leaving in a bit."

_'I've done all my work as well...if you can't beat the layabouts, might as well join them...'_

The man turned to the blonde woman. "Lets go for a drink, dear."

Edgeworth looked up at the pair leaving for the elevator and took one last look at the attractive woman before the elevator doors swallowed them.

_'Some people have all the luck'_

Miles returned to his office and switched the kettle on near the corner of his desk. He was still being nagged by a feeling that he was forgetting something.

_'A birthday. No can't be that. Don't remember anybodies birthday on New Years Eve...'_

His train of thought was interrupted by his Cell phone ringtone of the Steel Samurai (The opening of the second series.) and he flipped it open.

"Miles Edgeworth..." He said in a bored tone.

"It's me, sir"

Miles sighed but smiled _'Like gum on my shoe...' _

"What is it Detective?"

Miles could hear Gumshoe sigh a little down the other end of the phone.

"You've forgotten, haven't you sir?"

Miles frowned _'Think Miles...Think'_

"O-Of course not Detective," said Miles trying to keep the normal calm tone in his voice "Erm, Happy Birthday?..."

The minute the words came out of his mouth, he felt foolish

"I-Its not my birthday, sir." Said Gumshoe worried about correcting his superior. "Remember when I phoned you yesterday afternoon? When I told you about the trial with Maggey and..."

Miles almost cursed his idiocy. "Of course. The meal tonight.."

"Yes, sir. So...are you coming?"

Miles started going over his decision in his head. Did he really want to spend New Years Eve having a meal with his work colleagues and his former rival. He hasn't seen Wright that much since his disbarring due to Miles' busy schedule and the events around the Enigmar Case. At first when he heard about it, he had mixed feelings on the event. Could Wright have dabbled with fake evidence? The more he thought about it, the more he dismissed it. And Wrights other actions like starting the Jurist System which was starting to bring the law back to the people only confirmed that his trust in Wright was well placed. However, that didn't mean he wanted to meet him. But what else could he do? He wasn't exactly busy and he would just end up at home watching the T.V and dealing with drunk phone calls from his colleagues when the clock strikes twelve. He could make up an excuse that he was busy but...

_'Even a detective like Gumshoe will know that I don't have much work to do today. It'll be an obvious lie.'_

"Hello? Sir?"

Gumshoe's voice shook Miles out of his thoughts

"When and where?"

Gumshoe's voice had a tinge of happiness to it. "Marco's Bistro. Table's set for eight."

Miles looked at his watch.

_'7.30...'_

"I'll be there." Replied Miles "Who else will be?" Miles' kettle clicked. He grabbed a mug and started to make himself some tea while balancing the phone between his shoulder and his ear.

"Well me, you and Wright of course."

"Of course. Will Ms Byrde be there?"

Gumshoe sighed. "No sir, she's going for another job interview..." He sounded sad down the phone. Miles felt sorry for Maggey for having to search for another job yet again. He almost felt sad for Gumshoe because he knew that Gumshoe wanted her to be there. Almost.

"Go on. Continue." Miles said hoping to steer the detective away from this sad conversation.

"Well, Apollo will be there apparently..."

Miles raised an eyebrow while pouring the milk into his mug. "...Apollo?.."

"Yes sir. A defence attorney. He works for Wright..."

Miles almost dropped the milk he was pouring.

_'Wright has an understudy!"_

Miles regained his composure.

"Does he now? That's interesting. I thought Wright was out of the legal business?"

Gumshoe laughed "He is. He's a piano player."

Miles' other eyebrow raised to meet the other one. _'Wright plays piano?'_

He began to pour the hot water out of the Kettle and sighed.

"Is that all?"

"No, actually" said Gumshoe "Wrights daughter will also be there..."

Miles almost dropped the hot kettle on his lap. He caught it and slammed it on the table.

"**Wright has a Daughter!"**

"Yes sir," not noticing his bosses' shocked tone "Her names Trucy. Why? Didn't you know sir?"

Miles face was plastered with shock. How could he not have known this? Instantly he answers his own question. He had been working in a small bubble for the past seven years, and working hard abroad and here. No time to gather information. No time to contact old friends. He regretted not doing so now. Seven years! Has time past so fast.

_'Have I really fallen this far behind?'_

Gumshoe continues unaware of his bosses' small personal plight

"I'd think you'd like her a lot. She reminds me a lot of Kay."

_'Kay. When was the last time I spoke to her?.'_

"Anyway sir, I'll see you later. And sir."

"Yes Detective?" said Miles finally finding his voice.

"Thanks for the "Happy Birthday," but its awhile yet." Gumshoe started laughing before he hung up. Miles' eye started twitching uncontrollably. He put his phone in his pocket, stirred his tea, and looked out of the window while drinking it. He had time. Time to drink. Time to think.

_'Wright...Apollo...Trucy' _Edgeworth smiled _'What exactly have you been up to Wright? What's your game?'_

**Writing for Miles Edgeworth is very entertaining. :D**

**Anyway, message and review people.**


	6. Old Friends

**Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

**Thanks ****Feyfangirl**** for the review.**

**Sorry for late update. Kept getting an "Error type 2" when trying to add new chapter and editing stories. However, found out that changing the word "properties" to "content" on URL of error page allows you to edit. Hope this helps anyone else having trouble. :D  
**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"_**Memories and dreams"**_

**Date: December 31st 2026  
Time: 19.00  
Location: Garden Grove**

**

* * *

**

To say Mick was in a bad mood would have been an understatement. He was in a strange city not knowing where he was going, staying in a crappy hotel room with a broken door that had the cheek of having a bathroom that had no running water for the day and to put the cherry on top of this great big cake of problems, his lighter was not working. Just when he needed a cigarette. Mick sighed.

_'You really do have all the luck Mick...'_

Mick looked at the phone in his hand, relying on the GPS map on it to get him to the right place. But he knew the problems with this kind of strategy. Everyone has heard of people that blindly follow whatever these maps tell them and end up even more lost than they should be. Or in the wrong place. Or in a canal. With Mick's luck being the way it is at the moment, he was half expecting that to happen.

Mick flicked his shiny, silver lighter out for the what seemed the thirteenth time.

"Come on. Work, damn you!" said Mick, almost chewing his cigarette in half which was placed in his mouth. His lighter produced a flame, like a response to Mick's demand. Mick shoved the end of his cigarette into the flame before it went out. He then inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the smoke.

_'Much better...' _He knew it was not good for him, but he felt his body jump start into action.

Mick continued to blindly follow the map on his phone. Now he was having a smoke, he felt much more calm and had more time absorb his surroundings. In some ways, L.A fell into line of what Mick thought an American city would be like. There were many large buildings and sometimes it was very busy. However, some things went against his expectations. There were parks dotted all around the city so every now and then you would see some greenery in the middle of the city. Mick smiled. That reminded him of home. Mick could also hear seagulls in the distance. It reminded him that one day, he had to visit one of the beaches. If he was going to be stuck here, he might as well enjoy it...

Mick spat out the butt of his smoke into a nearby bin. His phone was saying that the destination was nearby. Sure enough, as he rounded the corner the restaurant of Marco's Bistro was pretty much rubbed into Mick's face. All of a sudden, a nervous pain hit in the stomach.

_'I wonder if they're already in there? I wonder if I should have another fag to calm myself down?' _Mick shook his head almost immediately after thinking this. _'Come on Mick, grow some balls. It will be great to have a meal with them. Even after all this time. And anyway, the rule is one cigarette for every case closed.'_

Mick straightened his shoulders, psyched himself up, and walked through the door.

"Good evening, sir."

The greeter made Mick nearly jump out of his skin.

"E-Erm, hello. I'm here to join a table." The greeter raised an eyebrow. Mick regained his composure "I believe it is under the name of Gumshoe."

The greeter checked the registry on the table in front of him.

"Yes we do" he said in a thick Italian accent "However you are a bit early..."

Mick looked at his watch. He wasn't kidding. Gumshoe wanted him here for Eight and it was only 7.30. Mick glanced himself on the mirror on the wall. He realised that he did not exactly look _fresh._

_'I really could do with a shave and a wash...'_

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

The greeter sighed then nodded. "Right this way, sir."

* * *

**Date: December 31st 2026  
Time: 19.45  
Location: Marco's Bistro**

Phoenix couldn't help grinning. It was quite funny listening to Apollo and Trucy complaining that they had to walk from the office to the restaurant. However, Apollo's complaining ended abruptly when Phoenix pointed out that the main reason they were walking was that he couldn't afford a bus due to the small amount of cases that Apollo had been taking and how little pay he got from them. His grin got even wider when he saw a familiar figure in burgundy leaning against a wall outside the restaurant with his arms crossed tapping his arm in irritation.

"Well, isn't this a blast from the past?" shouted Phoenix.

Edgeworth looked up with a stoic expression on his face. "Wright."

_'Still as anti-social as always, Edgeworth.' _Thought Phoenix

"It's been awhile." said Phoenix while scratching the back of his head "I haven't seen you in years..."

Edgeworth couldn't help but smile a little. "Yes, well if you hadn't lost your badge doing something foolish I'm sure we would have seen more of each other."

Phoenix pulled a fake expression of pain. "Ouch! That burns Miles. When did you become so sarcastic?"

They both laughed a little.

"Seriously though" started Edgeworth, his smile disappearing "It's good to see you again. I have been busy with work and kind of dropped the ball when it comes to keeping contact with friends..."

Phoenix crossed his arms feeling kind of shocked by what Edgeworth was saying "Don't be. I've been kinda busy too."

Edgeworth smirk reappeared "What? Playing the piano?"

Phoenix nearly fell over in shock "So, you have heard about that, huh?"

"...Of course."

Phoenix sighed _'Great..'_

"Erm, Daddy," said a voice quite quietly "Who's that?"

Phoenix wheeled round. "Oh yes, I almost forgot..."

_'God, this is going to be hard to explain..._

Phoenix started sweating slightly. "Trucy, this is my old friend Miles Edgeworth..." Edgeworth pushed himself off the wall and raised a hand out that Trucy immediately shook. "Miles, this is..."

"Your daughter Trucy. I know. Nice to finally meet you." The confused and fearful look on Phoenix's face amused Edgeworth immensely. He would have to thank Gumshoe for those titbits of information that he gave him earlier. Edgeworth himself was quite confused about Wright's daughter. She looked about fifteen, and Miles was absolutely sure that Wright did not have a eight year old daughter when he was a lawyer. The only young girl that he knew that Wright was affiliated with was that young Pearl Fey.

_'Maybe it has something to do with Wrights last case?' _Miles had only heard small things about it but did not have the luxury of free time to research it thoroughly. He cursed himself again for not keeping on top of things. He would have to investigate this later...

Edgeworth's eye caught the sight of a young man in a red suit with spiked up hair. He raised his hand out again.

"And you must be Apollo Justice. Nice to meet you, too." The dumbfounded look on Phoenix's face returned and Edgeworth could not help but smile. Apollo's hand met Edgeworths and he gave a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you too. I have heard a lot about you."_  
'I'm also quite worried why such a legendary prosecutor knows my name...'_

Trucy turned to Apollo. "You know about him too?"

Apollo raised an eyebrow "You really don't know who Miles Edgeworth is? **The** Miles Edgeworth." Trucy shook her head. Apollo sighed. "That really is surprising seeing who your father is."

"Whys that?"

Apollo crossed his arms "Well Mr Wright and Mr Edgeworth are good friends, but they are mostly known for being legendary rivals."

"Well, I wouldn't say legendary." said Phoenix and Edgeworth in unison while looking embarrassed. Trucy ignored them.

"Legendary rivals? So daddy and Edgeworth use to be opponents in court."

Apollo nodded "The Matt Engarde trial, the Steel Samurai trial and the Fey trial are some of the most famous court cases involving them two."

Edgeworth smiled. "It seems your protégée has been doing his research Wright. I look forward to facing him court one day."

Phoenix smiled "Protégée huh?"

Apollo gulped _'Look forward to facing me in court. Oh dear.'_

Edgeworth folded his arms. "Then again, I worry for the futures Defence attorneys if they are researching our old cases. All they will learn from Wright is that flying by the back seat of your pants and obscure logic is enough to win a court case."

Wright laughed "Well, it was enough to beat you."

This exchange was interrupted by a large man running towards them. He was wearing a brow suit instead of his usual trench coat. He stopped just short of the group and doubled over gasping for breath.

"Ah, Detective" started Edgeworth while looking at his watch "You're five minutes late."

"Sorry, sir" said Gumshoe while gulping breaths of air "Car broke down. Had to push it into a car parking space then run here."

Edgeworth shook his head. "You should really get rid of that death-trap of a vehicle anyway."

Phoenix looked at the Gumshoe. _'Poor man. Looks like his luck has not changed in all these years.'_

Gumshoe then looked up at Phoenix and smiled "Hey, Pal. How's life been treating ya?"

Phoenix smirked "Can't complain."

Edgeworth started wandering in to the Bistro. "We are all here Detective. Might as well go in."

Gumshoe started following quickly. "Wait up sir, the tables in my name."

Phoenix and Trucy quickly followed.

Apollo stood there for awhile. _'Well today's going to be interesting.'_

_

* * *

_

The greeter seemed to be a bit confused when Gumshoe gave his name and confirmed that all of his group was here. He then shrugged.

"Please sir's and madam, follow me."

Phoenix looked around. It was quite cosy in here, however it was deserted.

_'Looks like business is booming...' _Thought Phoenix with a raised eyebrow. He glanced over at Edgeworth. He could tell he was thinking the same thing. They eventually reached there table.

"The buffet is over there in the corner and drinks are at the bar." The greeter bowed. "Have a pleasant evening." He then left.

Edgeworth, Apollo and Phoenix sat down. Edgeworth had a look at the wine list.

"So, are we going to get drinks first Gumshoe?"

Phoenix giggled. "I think its too late to be asking that."

"Hmm" Edgeworth looked up and saw Gumshoe and Trucy already at the food buffet. Edgeworth sighed. They are just like children. Might as well wait until they get back before looking themselves.

Edgeworth looked up and saw Apollo gazing over the drinks list as well.

"So Mr Justice, how is business on the legal front?"

Apollo was taken aback by the question.

"Well...its going well."

"Well?" said Phoenix jumping in "You underestimate yourself. You haven't lost yet."

Edgeworth smirked. "Undefeated are we."

Apollo scowled at his boss.

_'Thanks for throwing me in the deep end, Mr Wright.'_

"I'm guessing that you were the Defence in the recent Byrde trial."

_'Recent? There was another?'_

"Yes"

"And I understood you won that one as well."

Apollo started fiddling with his hair "Well, yes"

"Well I would like to thank you."

"Really. Whys that?"

Edgeworth motioned towards Gumshoe. "He may not say it, but he appreciates what you have done. And if Ms Byrde went down, working with that big lug would have been nigh on impossible."

Apollo was confused for a moment. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Ah, I see."

Edgeworth nodded and returned his gaze to the drinks list. It was very quiet for several minutes.

"You know," started Apollo while stroking his chin "I was very lucky during the last court case..."

"That doesn't surprise me seeing the agency you work for seems to be blessed with more luck than the Irish." Said Edgeworth in a mocking tone. Phoenix glared at him. Apollo continued on regardless.

"It took a very weird spin. Turned out the murderer also killed someone in England."

"How on Earth did you figure that one out?" asked Phoenix.

"I didn't. A detective from that country came bounding in during the trial."

Edgeworth looked up from the list and raised an eyebrow. Strange, Gumshoe omitted that part from the telephone call he had with him. Then again it was Gumshoe. He wasn't the best for pointing out large details...

"That is odd." continued Phoenix stroking his chin "This detective sounds quite ruthless if he flew from England just to catch one guy."

Apollo nodded "He didn't seem that old either. I would say he was about the same age as Trucy. He also kept making silly puns."

Apollo saw Edgeworth slowly put down the list.

"Apollo?"

"Yes?"

Apollo now saw that the prosecutor in front of him was a slight shade paler than before and a small vein had appeared in his forehead. His calm voice now seemed very scary with his demeanour.

"Was this detectives name, just as a wild stab in the dark, Mick by any chance?"

"Er, yes," Apollo gulped. Had he said something wrong. "Why, have you worked with him before?"

Miles' fists balled up. "Yes, you could say that. Now if you don't mind there's a certain large Detective I would like to strangle."

As if on cue, Dick Gumshoe appeared with a plate of spaghetti with meatballs. Trucy was right behind him with a plate stacked full of pasta.

"I love spaghetti with meatballs." said Gumshoe, his voice filled with excitement. This is the first proper meal he had in ages. He put meatball in his mouth chewed twice and then swallowed. "Mmmm, that's nice..." He looked up, He saw Trucy enjoying his meal, Phoenix and Apollo with confused, nervous looks on there faces while looking at him and his boss Edgeworth staring holes through him with his icy eyes. "What? Did I get some on my face?"

Edgeworths right eyebrow twitched uncontrollably. "Dick Gumshoe, I am going to..."

However the sentence never got a chance to end. Someone at that point had kicked the front door in. A high pitched noise filled the room.

"**EVERYBODY, H-HANDS UP! T-THIS IS A ROBBERY!"**

**

* * *

****Tune in Next week for the next part of the Truth That Ties and Binds. :D**

**Looking for reviews and suggestions. Want to see something in the story, then drop me a PM or Review.  
**


	7. The One That Got Away

**Thank you guys for reading, having alerts and putting my story on your favourites. This has not gone unnoticed. It also tells me that I'm not making a total train wreck of this :D**

**Feyfangirl- Of course.**

**Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"_**Memories and dreams"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Date: December 31st 2026  
Time: 20.20  
Location: Marco's Bistro**

"C-Come on. Everyone stick there hands up. **NOW! **Even you lot at the table!."

Miles sighed. He and the rest of the party slowly stuck there hands in the air. An armed robbery. Brilliant. He should have known something like this would happen. Especially when going to dinner with Wright. Something unexpected usually happens when he is around. Miles also noticed he was sweating. It was to be expected. Even though he was trying not to show it, he was nervous. Well, who wouldn't when there was a lunatic waving a firearm around. He looked around the table. He noticed that Apollo was sweating bullets and that Trucy was frozen solid with her arms stuck in the air.

_'Poor kid. Scared stiff.'_

Edgeworth then looked at Wright. He noticed that if he was nervous, he wasn't showing it. His face remained neutral and he remained completely relaxed. This shocked Miles. When did Wright become so grown up and so calm. It was like the man with the gun was not the worse thing he's encountered in a while. Strange.

Edgeworth then looked at the other calm man at the table. Detective Gumshoe was staring holes into the back of the robber who was wearing a red hooded top with ski mask that covered his face and baggy tracksuit pants. Edgeworth struggled to get the words out.

"D-Detective," he whispered "What should we do?"

Gumshoe shrugged. "Sir, you're gonna do nothing." He smirked "But when I get the opportunity, I'm going to tackle him."

Edgeworth's eye twitched. "If you haven't noticed, he's got a gun. I don't think that will be the best course of action. I think we re-evaluate our situation before...wait, where are you going?"

It was too late. The detective had got out his chair and started to creep quickly behind the robber. However, he was not quick enough.

"YOU! Get back in your chair." He pointed the gun at Gumshoe. His arms were shaking. Gumshoe raised his hands.

"O.K pal, stay calm. I'm going, I'm going." Gumshoe returned to his seat. The robber stopped aiming the gun at the detective and aimed back at the terrified staff behind the bar.

"S-Sorry," He said, his voice filled with genuine remorse "Please stay here sir, until this is done. I don't wish to hurt anyone." He then wandered away. Apollo's, Phoenix's and Edgeworth's eyebrows all raised.

_'Sir?...' _They thought in unison.

"Sorry guys." Said Gumshoe unaware of what the others had picked up on "I screwed up."

Phoenix shook his head and smiled. "Hey you were close. And you're not dead. I think that's good enough. Isn't that right, Edgeworth?"

However, Edgeworth wasn't listening. His head was buried deep within his hands. He just spotted someone leaving the toilets drying there hands with a paper towel. And it confirmed his deepest worries...

* * *

_**10 Minutes Earlier...**_

Mick was quite proud of himself. He'd manage to have a shave in a public toilet with a fairly blunt razor he found in his coat, with no shaving foam and hadn't managed to cut himself like a drunk emo having a bad day. Mick stroked his chin.

_'Maybe my lucks changing.'_

Mick always found shaving difficult. At his age, if you left too much hair uncut, you looked like a moron. Then again, he wanted to keep some facial hair so that people took him seriously. Especially when he wanted to question them. Mick just decided to let his sideburns grow. Hopefully that would suffice. Mick was interrupted by his phone ringing. He smiled. Having the 'Dead Kennedy's Police Truck' as his ring tone always felt a bit ironic. He flipped his phone out and answered it.

"Detective Mick here. At least 50% of arrests end in conviction. How can I help you?."

"...Mick..."

Mick gulped _'Brilliant. You know the best times to make a joke.'_

"H-Hello D.I Cold, sir. Er... How did you get my number?"

"I heard Greedworth went down. Well done." Said the gruff voice at the end of the phone. Mick's eye twitched.

_'Avoiding the question are we?'_

"I've also contacted the chief in L.A" continued Cold "She said that she would be happy to give you an office..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." interrupted Mick "You really are intent on keeping me out here, aren't you?"

"Of course. We need someone to help our partners over sea."

"Since when?"

"Since I said so."

"...Bugger!"

"Are you swearing to a superior over the phone?"

Mick grit his teeth. "No, sir"

"Good." The phone remained quite for a few seconds. "Did you meet them?" Cold asked.

Mick was taken aback by the question. "I'm just about on it sir."

Cold smiled down the other end of the phone. "Relax, Detective. You will enjoy yourself. Don't worry."

Mick mumbled something inaudible.

"I'll call you soon. Don't do anything **to****o** stupid Detective. Happy New Year."

"Wait...I didn't agree..." Too late. The phone shows he's hung up. "Ah, crap."

Mick hit redial but the phone said that the caller withheld there number."Son of a..."

Mick's outburst was interrupted by a sudden loud bang outside in the restaurant. "What the hell was that?"

Mick went to the door. Something told him not to open it straight away. He opened the door until it was ajar and peeked through the gap. He saw a guy in a red hoody and ski mask waving a pistol around.

_'A robbery. Brilliant. Time to do the brave thing and climb out the window and call for back-up...'_

Mick's train of thought ended when he saw a large man try and sneak up on the robber. Mick cringed.

_'There here now! This can't end well.'_

To his surprise though the robber didn't shoot him.

"Please stay here sir..."

Mick's eyebrow raised. _'"Sir"...Bit respectful for a robber.'_

Mick closed the door and put his hand to his chin. With them here, this complicates things. He wasn't going to leave them there with a mentally unhinged guy with a gun. Mick knew that much. He sighed and washed his hands in the basin.

_'That means I will have to do the stupid thing.'_

He grabbed a paper towel to dry his hands with and walked out the door.

"**You! **Yes you, by the toilet door. Where'd you come from? Never mind. Hands up!"

Mick feigned a shocked face and dropped his now damp paper towel and raised his hands.

"That's it. Nice and easy." He turned to the bar. "Keep filling that bag full of money."

Mick raised his eyebrows. This guy had a voice that grated like nails on a chalkboard.

_'I'm gonna have to play this one smart like a game of chess.'_

He looked round. The exit was right next to the toilets. If the robber ran past him, he could tackle him. Mick shook his head.

_'He could shoot me or someone else if I tried that. That gun overcomplicates things. Bloody American laws.'_

He looked over at the only occupied table in the place. Most of the eyes on that table was now looking at him. He saw Gumshoe smiling at him weakly. Mick returned it. He also saw that defence attorney from the other day. He had his arms raised but was giving Mick a confused look.

_'I guess neither of us thought we'd see each other today.'_

He also saw a girl. She looked...familiar but couldn't place it where. With her, a guy in a blue suit that he didn't recognize at all. Last, but not least he saw Edgeworth with his head buried in his hands. He looked up and glared at Mick at bit. Mick nervously smiled and waved with one of hands that was in the air. Miles' eye twitched and he buried his head in his hands again.

Mick smirked and shook his head. _'Nice to see you too.'_

Mick's face then hardened. _'I'm not going to get anywhere just standing here. Need to get closer and analyse the situation better. That means I'm going to have to get his attention.'_

Mick coughed, trying to get the robbers attention. It didn't work. He tried again.

"A-HEM!"

The robber looked over. "Is there a problem?"

Mick thought for a second "Yes. Do you mind if I move back to my seat?"

"Huh!"

Mick waved his hands "I'm a bit of a clean freak. I just washed my hands and I'd rather not stand by the toilets. Because, you know, germs and stuff." Mick cringed. He was terrible at lying and it showed. Some of the people behind the bar stared blankly at him and he swore he saw the Defence Attorney clutch his arm. The robber thought about it a second.

"...Where did you sit?"

Mick was taken aback. _'He...fell for it? He is way to trusting.'_

He scratched the back of his head. "Well...by the bar."

The robber nodded. "W-Well okay. But no funny stuff. You keep your hands in the air and walk slowly. You clear on that!"

Mick cringed at the pitch of his voice. "...Crystal..."

Mick slowly walked forward with his arms raised. As he got closer, he observed the man pointing the gun at him. The way he held the gun showed Mick that he has at least some experience holding a firearm. He held it with two hands keeping it steady. However, this was useless as his hands were literally shaking. Mick didn't know who was more scared, the robber or the victims. Then he saw into the man's eyes as he got closer. There is a reason why people say they are the window to a persons soul. This guy looked liked he was close to tears. He probably has never hurt a soul intentionally his whole life.

"R-Right that's close enough."

Mick stopped. He was at least three bar stools away from the robber and was trying to piece what little information he had. _'Has gun experience. Called Gumshoe sir. No it can't be...'_

The robber interrupted his thoughts. "Thank you for not doing something stupid." he said

"No problem..."

_'Sod it. Gonna take a punt.'_

"I mean we Police officers have to stick together..."

"Exactly. Thanks for understandiiiiiiiing." The last word came out like a chocked gasp. Mick couldn't help but smile.

_'Check...'_

"Y-You. You're a cop."

Mick's eyebrow arched. "I'm guessing that you are too. Or were."

The robber turned his gun back at the barmen. ""I...was once. A long time ago."

"So then you know this is stupid. Why not give up?"

The robber shook his head "Too late now. And I need the money."

"Whys that?"

"I have lost every job I've ever had. I need this money for my Daughter."

Mick rolled his eyes _'Great. Make me feel like the bad guy.'_

Mick thought for a second. "Do you have a picture?"

"Huh."

"You know. Of your daughter."

The robber glanced nervously at Mick for a while. Was it a trap? Mick caught the look.

"Look, I'll turn round so I won't see if you take your gun off me and tackle you, okay."

The robber gulped and nodded to this and Mick turned round. A few seconds later a small picture slid across the bar besides Mick. He picked it up. He saw a small girl about four or five smiling at the camera. She had long black hair and deep blue eyes. Mick smiled and turned round.

"She looks like a good kid."

"Yeah, well I need to provide for her." The robbers eyes hardened. "And I'll do anything to make sure that she stays happy."

Mick nodded. What could he say. He wasn't a father. He didn't know about this kind of stuff.

_'One more push and I'll have him. Come on Mick think.'_

The bartender put his hands together face sweating and scared. "T-The bags f-full sir."

_'Ah crap'_

The robber was about to reach out and grab the bag.

"What would you're daughter say if she saw you now?"

The resulting gunshot made everyone in the room jump. Mick froze solid for a good ten seconds. He then looked down making sure he hasn't got any new holes added to his body. He then looked over at the robber. His hand was hovering over the bag and his gun was smoking. He was so tense, he was like a statue. The bullet seemed to have made a hole in the bar. The bartender seemed to have fainted.

_'...Poor guy...'_

The robber slowly started to move again. "What... do you... suggest I do?" His voice was almost a whisper.

It seemed the words had there intended effect. Mick wiped the sweat from his brow. "W-Well, if you take the money and run, I will try and stop you. Which means you probably end up shooting me..." The robbers eyes started to produce tears. He didn't want that to happen. Mick sighed.

"However, if you leave the money and give me the gun, we can forget this ever happened." The robber face was dumbstruck.

"You're going to let me go?"

Mick shrugged. "You can kinda say that this isn't my constituency." Mick smiled "For now."

The robber slowly gave the gun to Mick. Even if it was trap, he deserved to be arrested. However, when Mick just took the gun and did nothing else, he proceeded to the exit.

"Hold It!"

The robber froze. Was this it? Mick turned round.

"Don't forget this." It was the picture of the man's daughter. He took it.

"Thanks...sir." He then turned to the table. "Sorry..." he mumbled. He then ran surprisingly quickly out the door.

Mick doubled over releasing a breath he didn't realise he was holding in.

_'Check mate.'_

Mick literally felt all the colour drain out of him. He stared at the pistol in his hand.

_'Guns. Stupid things.'_

"Well done _Detective _Mick. That almost looked like a professional job." Mick smiled. He couldn't help but smile with the emphasis on Detective.

"Well _Prosecutor _Edgeworth, someone had to drag your arse out of the fire." He looked up and saw Edgeworth with his arms crossed and tapping one of them with his finger. Edgeworth was smirking now. Mick also saw Gumshoe slowly trying to creep his way to the bathroom.

"Detective Gumshoe" said Edgeworth. Gumshoe froze.

"Yes, sir."

"Why didn't you tell me Mick would be here today?"

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head. "Surprise, sir?"

Edgeworth sighed. Mick was laughing. The colour returned to his cheeks.

Trucy appeared with Apollo. Mick turned to them. "Nice to see you two again." He looked at Trucy "You feeling better?"

Trucy smiled "I _was_." Mick nodded. He understood.

Apollo turned "You know him." Trucy nodded. Phoenix went to the bar and started unwrapping a mint.

"Well I don't. I feel like I'm left out." Phoenix pulled a fake sad face.

Edgeworth smirked. "How rude of us." Edgeworth turns to Mick. Mick nods and removes his hat. "Mick this is Phoenix Wright." he pauses. "Wright this is Michael Edgeworth. My son."

Mick smirks and raises out his hand. "What's up?"

* * *

The robber has now reached an alleyway about five blocks away from the restaurant. He pushed his back against the wall then slid down. He was so close to ruining his life permanently. So close to not seeing the loves of his life. He removed his ski mask and looked down at the photo. He smiled when he saw his daughters face. His eyes then caught something on the back of the photo.

_Hey Mate,  
I noticed they have an opening for security at the airport when I came in.  
If you need a reference, tell them to ask for Mick at the Police Precinct.  
Remember, not everyone has a second chance.  
_

The robber smiled. He stood up than saluted towards the direction of Marco's Bistro. "Thank you, sir. I, Mike Meekins, will not let you down." He then made his way down the alleyway with tears in his eyes... and tripped over a can. But his fall was softened by the trash bags.

**Well, this chapter was a hard one. Ah, well I enjoyed writing it.  
More reviews please.**


	8. New Family

**Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

"Speech"  
'_Thought'_  
"_**Memories and dreams"**_

**Date: December 31st 2026  
Time: 21.30  
Location:Outside Marco's Bistro**

* * *

Miles sighed. He couldn't believe it. They had been in the restaurant less than an hour, barely had any time to enjoy it and now they have been thrown out. And now Wright was doubled over gasping for air and Mick and Trucy were laughing there heads off leaning on a railing for support.

"I don't see what you two find so funny," started Miles with his arms crossed "Wright could of choked to death."

"D-Did...you see when..." started Mick struggling to get words out in between laughs.

"Yes Michael, we all saw that after Gumshoe gave Phoenix the Heimlich Manoeuvre the mint shot out of his oesophagus and stuck on the head of the bartender who just regained consciousness."

Mick and Trucy were now laughing more than ever. Mick even had tears rolling down his eyes. Even Apollo who had kept his composure up until this point was giggling now.  
"W-Whats so funny?" demanded Edgeworth  
"Y-Your...so deadpan. Its unreal." Mick said while gaping for breaths between words. Miles sighed again and turned to Phoenix.  
"Sorry about him. He can be a bit...immature at times." Phoenix stood up straight now and raised a hand.

"Don't worry. I understand completely."

Gumshoe was moping around. "I can't believe they threw us out. Last time I'm eating there...if I get the money again."

Phoenix shrugged. "I guess after the incident in there they were probably happy to see the back of us."

Mick calmed down and wiped away his eyes. "What incident? The robbery? Or the fact you mint imperialed him on the forehead?"  
Edgeworth glared at Mick then turned to Gumshoe. "So what's the plan now?"

Gumshoe stroked his chin. "Well sir, there's this Chinese restaurant near the prosecutors office that I know of."

Apollo smiled. "A Chinese would be nice. Haven't had one in a while."

Trucy agreed "Yeah, a Chinese would be cool."

Edgeworth turned to Mick. "How about you?"

Mick shrugged. "I'm English. I'll practically eat anything. Remember that Donor Kebab we had together."

Edgeworth shuddered. "All to well..." He then shook his head. "Well its not gourmet dining, but I guess we have made a decision." He turned to Phoenix "Lead the way."

* * *

Phoenix and Edgeworth were ahead of the others as they were making there way to there destination. Mick, Trucy, Apollo and Gumshoe were lagging behind cracking jokes and learning about one another. Phoenix looked at Edgeworth and smirked while walking.  
"A son huh?" Phoenix said quietly.

"..."

"Now, I don't have the greatest of memory in the world, but I don't remember you having a kid several years ago."

"...Ditto."

Phoenix scratched his cheek. This was going to be hard.  
_'Maybe I should exchange some information with him. That could make Miles more open to talking.'  
_

"I adopted Trucy you know." Phoenix said. Edgeworth raised an eyebrow.

"I thought as much..."

Phoenix smirked "So you have been wondering about that then?"

Edgeworth face contorted in confusion. "W-Well..."

Phoenix laughed "You really don't like unsolved mysteries when they appear before you do you?"

Edgeworth smirked "Look who's talking. You started this conversation with the sole purpose of finding out about my son."

Phoenix eyebrow twitched in pain. "Yeah, so what."

Edgeworth closed his eyes "If you must know, I adopted Mick around five years ago."  
"Why?"  
"Why did you adopt Trucy?"  
Phoenix scratched the back of his head "Well...that's a long story..."

Edgeworth put his hands in his pockets. "Again Wright, ditto."

Phoenix crossed his arms. "Well, your still a fun guy to chat with." he said in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

It took less than 15 minutes after the group departed the restaurant for the rag tag group to reach the Chinese take away called 'Cao Bao's'. Mick immediately reached inside his pocket when he reached the door.  
"All right, lets see how much money I have to play...with." Mick's sentence dissipated towards the end once he looked in his wallet. It was Trucy who then broke the silence that followed.  
"That's some strange coloured money that you have in your wallet Mick."

Mick looked up looking embarrassed and was scratching the back of his neck.  
"Mick." said Edgeworth while burying his head in his hands.

"Yes?"

"Please tell me you changed your Pounds into Dollars before coming over here."  
Mick laughed nervously. Edgeworth looked up.

"You can be an idiot sometimes."

Mick shot back after the blunt comment. "Well I didn't exactly have time to visit the bureau de change before getting here."  
"How have you been paying for things?"

"Bank card."

Edgeworth shook his head. "Well I guess I'm bailing you out on this one. Come on. Lets get inside."

The group wandered in. They saw a bright yellow room decorated with dragons and a counter with a few tables and chairs dotted around the place. Behind the counter was a pale man with brown hair flicking through a magazine with a bored expression on his face. He was wearing a Che Guevara T-Shirt with a name badge on it.

_'At least its clean' _Thought Phoenix.

The man behind the counter started speaking while still abjectly flicking through the magazine. "Hello, welcome to Cao Bao's. May I take your..." The man looked up at the group who were giving him a weird look. "Is there a problem?"

The group were puzzled by the question then embarrassed as they all knew they were thinking the same thing. Phoenix was the only one brave enough to say anything though.

"Its just..." started Phoenix "You don't look...you know? Chinese."

The man glared at Phoenix "I see. So just because I'm not Chinese I shouldn't be here. Is that it?"

"Well no..." said Phoenix waving his hands while regretting starting this awkward conversation "It's just you Mr..." Phoenix looked at his name badge "Spadework, don't seem to fit here, if you get what I'm saying?"  
The man sighed and started reading the magazine again. "Hey, I just take the orders. I don't cook the damn food."

"Oh, you don't?"

"No I don't." The man smiled "That would be the Japanese chefs job. Ain't that right Takumi."  
A shout of acknowledgement came from the kitchen behind him. The man smiled at the more confused looking group. "So, what you having?"

* * *

Edgeworth had to admit that the food was quite good despite there first impressions. And the group seemed to be having a joke at his expense because he couldn't use the chopsticks at all. While eating the meal, Mick excused himself and went outside. That was about 10 minutes ago.  
_'I wonder what he's doing?'  
_Miles looked up from his meal. "I going to be gone for a minute or two." Phoenix looked up and nodded.

Miles left through the front entrance and found Mick studying a pistol in his hand while leaning on a rail.

_'The gun from the robbery..'_

"You may want to be careful with that" Mick turned around "It might go off."

A cheeky grin appeared on Mick's face. "Had experience with things going off prematurely have we?"

Miles smirked "Still making immature jokes I see?"

Mick shrugged "Some things will never change through time."

"True."

Miles leant on the rail beside Mick. "However, it is good to see you again."

Mick nodded "Same, _old man._"  
"Mick, I am not old."  
"Yeah right. You've got grey bits in your black hair."  
"I have told you before, it's silver and its natural."  
"What a load of bull."

They both laughed at this point. Miles turned to Mick. "How long you plan on staying?"

Mick scratched the bridge of his nose "Probably a while. D.I's got me stuck out here. Could be worse I suppose."

Edgeworth folded his arms. "Mick?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where are you staying?"

Mick sighed. He knew where this was going.  
"Gatewater Hotel. Why?"

"..."

"Let me guess" started Mick "You think I should stay with you. That's unnecessary. I'm an adult now..."  
"In England."  
"Huh?"

Miles smiled. "You may be legally an adult in England but here you are still a minor..."

"You have got to be shitting me..."

Miles continued ignoring his comment "So therefore as your legal guardian, you have no choice _Son_."

Mick objection at that point was cut off by an explosion in the sky. He looked up.  
_'Fireworks...' _He looked at his mobile _'00.00 huh'  
_

"Happy New Year, Pals!" shouted Gumshoe from behind them causing them to jump. The rest of the group soon shuffled out.  
"Wow, the fireworks are great this year, huh dad?" asked Trucy  
Phoenix nodded but he really wasn't watching fireworks. He was smirking at the glare that Mick was giving Miles.  
_'Two people who like things to go there own way and like to be in control. Yeah, I can see why he __adopted him...'_

* * *

**Well it's been about a week, but I had assignments to do which are more important. That and fanfic's been playing up again. Ah well. This was enjoyable. And cos I'm on Easter break now I might write some more up. Anyway, review and so forth.**


	9. Morning After The Night Before

**Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_**'Memories and dreams'**_

* * *

**Date: ?  
Time: ?  
Location:?**

**'_Miles Edgeworth took a deep breath of air. It was clean and refreshing. The suns rays were pounding down on him, warming him to his very soul. He loved Saturdays down at the park. After a few minutes, he found what he was looking for. His two best friends were playing in a sand pit in front of him quite a way away._**

"_**Hey Miles!" shouted Phoenix "Over here!"  
Even from this distance, Miles could see the beaming smile of his young friend from the sandpit. He returned the smile and strolled towards the two boys.**_

"_**Hey Edgey." said Larry who was covered head to toe in sand. "You coming in?"**_

_**Miles looked Larry up and down and shook his head. **_

"_**No. Not if I'm going to get as messy as that. My dad just bought me these new clothes."**_

"_**Ow" replied Phoenix in disappointment "You're no fun..."**_

"_**Yeah Edgey" continued Larry as he poured a bucket of sand over his head. "You keep acting like that, you will always be a loner."**_

"_**He's right you know..." said a voice behind Miles making him jump and turn round. "You keep distancing yourself, you may never have any friends left."**_

_**Miles looked at the man. He was wearing a long light brown trench coat. His face was obscured by the collar of his coat and his hat and his eyes were covered by glasses.**_

"_**W-What do you mean?" said Miles barely keeping the tremor out of his voice.**_

"_**Hmmph," said the man in frustration "Turn around and have a look."**_

_**Miles spun round to see that his friends, the sandpit and the whole park has been replaced by a black void. He was surrounded by nothingness. The air had turned stale and was revolting to breath.**_

"_**If you continue to distance yourself from your friends, your family, your son..." continued the voice from behind him "Then you will be no better than HIM..."**_

_**Miles turned around and saw the man in the coat gone. In his place was a man he thought dead. A demon among men carrying a **__**Shichishito over his shoulders.**_

"_**Hello again my curse!" Manfred Von Karma said.**_

_**Miles whimpered. He slowly backed away from the man then sprinted as fast as his child legs could carry him.**_

"_**You can run Miles," Von Karma shouted behind him during his pursuit. "But it is useless to resist me! I created what you are! You are me, whether you like to admit it or not!"**_

_**Miles tripped over his legs. He turned and faced his doom. Tears were forming in his eyes. Von Karma slowed down facing the young boy. He pointed the tip of the Shichishito at the young Miles' throat.**_

"_**Finally," Manfred declared "My nightmare ends now."**_

_**He brought the deadly weapon as high as he could bring it. Miles closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. However, it never came. Instead the sound of metal clashing erupted just above his head. Miles slowly opened his eyes and saw the man in the coat had stooped the Shichishito with his own sword, a Katana. **_

"_**What!" Shouted Von Karma in frustration "What are you doing her- WHOA!" Before he could finish the man in the coat flicked his sword and effortlessly sent Von Karma several feet back, **__**making him land in a heap on the floor.**_

"_**W-Who are you?" Miles said**_

_**The man turned around and looked down at the boy. He slowly removed his hat and revealed his face.**_

"_**Father!" Miles shouted causing the man to smile. Miles hugged him as hard he could. The hug lasted for several minutes before a low animal like growling sound caused them to stop. **_

"_**Gregory... of course it would be you. Perfect...another peon to crush to dust." Von Karma started running towards them like a barbarian.**_

"_**Father?" asked Miles worriedly. Gregory turned and face the man running towards him and readied his sword at the side.**_

"_**Its time for you to wake up Miles." He said before slowly walking towards the threat. As Von Karma got ever closer, Gregory raised his sword.**_

"_**Sushi Slash!" '**_

* * *

**Date: 1st January 2027  
Time: 6.40  
Location: Miles Apartment.**

Miles shot up out of bed, his bedsheets drenched in sweat. What an odd dream. He groaned and placed his head in his hands and started to massage his temples.

_'...Never eat a Chinese meal then hit the sack immediately afterwards.'_

He groaned again when his eyes caught the time on his digital clock.

_' 6.45. And its not even a work day. Brilliant Miles. You have had a grand total of four hours sleep at best.'_

Miles sighed. He hated holidays. Without the distraction of work, he always found himself at a loss. And there was always that annoying little voice at the back of his head that told him that was just a tiny bit sad.

Miles dragged himself out of bed. He might as well get cleaned up. There was no way he was going to drift off again in the current state his bedsheets were in. He made his way through his luxurious apartment and found his way to his equally luxurious bathroom. To be honest, Miles didn't even notice his great living conditions nowadays. He became so used to it that it didn't even phase him any more.

After the shower, he stared into the mirror above his basin. He couldn't get the dream out of his head. He smirked.

_'I wonder what Freud would make of that one?'_

He then got to his large wardrobe. Deciding that today he would go casual, he was disappointed with the lack of casual wear he had. Again that little voice appeared in the back of his head. He groaned, ignored it then threw on a burgundy T-Shirt and some blue jeans. His stomach rumbled.

_'How could I possibly be hungry. I ate enough of that stuff to feed the entire People Liberation Army.'_

Edgeworth slowly made his way to the Kitchen. He put two slices of toast into the toaster and put the kettle on. His eyes then caught his phone which was flashing, alerting him that he had messages.

_'Every year, always the same.'_

Edgeworth hit the button to play the messages while he waited for his breakfast to be prepared. The first message, as it always had been before, was from some drunk police officers and Prosecutors at a party.

"Howdy," said a slurred, southern accent.

"Have you got him on the phone" said another voice.

"His message machine. Shh, Shh be quiet." He said among giggles in the background. "Just wanted to say Happy New Year and share a few jokes."

Miles reclined into the chair.

_'He we go...' _He thought.

"What's the difference between a vampire and Miles Edgeworth?" A few laughs trying to be suppressed could be heard in the background. "A vampire can be killed." An eruption of laughs could be heard throughout the party. Miles sighed.  
_'That is the worse joke I have ever heard. Ever.'_

"We are just joking sir." Said the voice again "We all appri- apprae- apprecil- like the work that you do."  
_'Got there in the end'  
_"And Mr Gavin and us have got a surprise for you. Ready. 3.2.1."

At the sound of a guitar, the people started singing 'He's a Jolly Good Fellow' as high as they could. Miles smirked the whole way through it. He then realised something. At the start of career all those years ago, he would have hunted down and tried to have fired all the people at that party. A couple of years ago, he would have been indifferent to the stupid messages. Now...he was laughing with them. He had changed...for the better.

Miles reached for his organizer while still chuckling. He opened it and found a blank page. He reached for a nearby pen and started to write.

_Things to do this Year-  
_

_1) Buy Thank you cards for all the people at that party._

The song on the answering machine was interrupted by a voice he recognised.

"What **are **you guys doing! Oh my god. Please don't say you phoned Mr. Edgeworth!" said Ema Skye.

"Relax _Fräulein. Its just for a giggle." Said the German accent of Klavier._

_"You guys are idiots. I'm so sorry _Mr. Edgewort-" The message cut out there. Miles was now bordering on hysterics.

_2) Buy Ms Skye a Bottle of Champagne_

The machine beeped indicating that another message was going to play. This time an all to familiar voice boomed out of the messaging machine.

"Miles Edgeworth" shouted Franziska Von Karma "What kind of foolish fool fails to pick up his foolish phone on New Years Day?"

"A foolishly foolish fool." said Edgeworth to himself as a joke.

"Anyway, Happy New Year." continued the Phone message "Hopefully I will get to see more of you this year." Said Franziska in almost a foul voice. Miles sighed. She had a point. She has been through a lot this year and through sheer stupidity, he has failed to meet up with her.

_3) Catch up with Franny._

Miles looked down at what he wrote and blinked. Did he actually write that? He decided that he needed to see a head doctor in a couple of weeks to make sure he was sane, just in case he called her that out loud.

_'Its that idiots fault that name managed to get stuck in my head.'_

The machine beeped again.

"Hey Edgey!" said a loud over excited voice.

_'Speak of the devil.'_

"Its me Larry. Just saying Happy New Year and goodbye." Miles raised an eyebrow. "Me and my new girlfriend Millennia are going to Ireland for a break. Don't know when I'll be back."

_4) Greet and console Larry when his girlfriend leaves him/ dumps him/ disappears/ gets murdered/ cheats on him/ gets him involved in murder trial when he returns to the country. Delete where applicable._

Miles stared at that last one for awhile deciding whether it was too harsh to presume that something will go wrong with this relationship.

_'Nah.' _He thought. The machine beeped again, this time with a voice that returned the smile to Edgeworth's face.

"Hey Mr Prosecutor. Kay here. Just thought I'd drop you a line and say Happy New Year and all that jazz. To be honest I thought you'd be in. Never saw you as the late night partier" Kay giggled after she said that. "Anyway, I'll be in LA soon. Maybe after your done partying and picking up chicks we could meet up." A sound of a police siren then went over the background. "Oh! Gotta go by."

Miles rubbed his forehead. _'Still Immature I see. Wouldn't have it any other way.'_

_5) Meet up with Kay._

There would be one final beep before Miles could eat his breakfast.

"Hey, Sir" came the rough voice of Gumshoe. "Just calling to say that I got home all right like you asked. My car died on the way back so I walked most of the way home." Gumshoe then sneezed. "Been raining quite a bit. Anyway, you're probably now in bed sir. See you when work starts."

_6) Give Gumshoe a pay rise?_

Miles noticed that this was the only one that he gave a question mark. Had he gone too soft? Maybe he will evaluate Gumshoe's performance earlier this year before he had a chance to screw too much up.

After that last message, Miles got up and buttered his toast and made his tea. While eating his breakfast, he couldn't help but think of the dream he had earlier. The one with his father, Larry and...

Miles gulped the toast he had in his Mouth.

Wright...

Miles smirked. He still had a mystery to solve. Something to occupy him for awhile. To fight off the tedium of this holiday. He grabbed his laptop, booted it up and typed in the password.

_gRegoRy92_

With this laptop Miles could link up with cases that had been booted onto the newly built MASON system. He opened it up and looked up the first breadcrumb on this clue trail.

_State vs Misham _

Reading through the court record, Miles found out that the case was linked to many other cases and investigations. But one notable one flagged up and caught Edgeworths attention.

_State vs Enigmar_

Miles hovered his mouse over the file.  
_'Do I have the right to click this? A case not even involving me. Why am I making it my business to poke my nose into there's?' _Miles shook his head. _'No. The only way I can truly help later is by knowing all the facts.'_

Miles clicked the link and began to read the file. At first he read with interest as Phoenix defended his client rather well even with minimal knowledge of the case...just like normal. But his interest turned to horror as he saw Phoenix take the fall for false evidence that he never even set up. His horror turned to disgust when he figured out that the only one that supported him through out his dismissal was the attorney that lead him to that trap. Miles continued to read through the different files seeing Phoenix gathering evidence against the man who set him up. Trapping the man that trapped him. Catching a man who thought he got away with it.  
This Phoenix was different from the one he knew. Cold and calculating. No longer relying on blind luck. He grew up. Yet, he also was the same man that would not let injustice pass.  
He also saw names that made the picture come together...

_'Trucy Enigmar...Wright, you adopted your clients daughter even though that month was the toughest month of your life. You truly do have a heart of gold.'_

Still some things didn't make sense to him.  
_'Why did you pick Justice out every attorney? Was there a reason? Or was it your dumb luck that you found a brilliant rookie? No...I believe there is more to this then meets the eye.'  
_

Miles sat back from the computer and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to absorb the shocking new information.

_'Why, Wright, did you not come to me for help?'_

Edgeworth opened his eyes, focusing on the organizer next to his computer. He picked it up and thought about what to write for a moment. After awhile, it came to him.

_7) Recover all the ties that you lost. Keep hold of all you have._

Miles looked down at this list and smiled. He never made a New Years resolution in his life and now he had seven. He chuckled lightly. He looked at his watch.

_'7.50. Hmm?'_

Miles picked up his car keys. He then made his way to the door and put on a large black coat to keep him warm in the cold weather outside. He caught sight of his dog nestled in the corner. He decided against waking it up and allowed it to continue sleeping. Miles looked up to the ceiling.

_'My dream...Father I understand what you were trying to tell me.' _Miles made his way to the door. _'First things first...time to pick up my son.'_

* * *

_**A/N- So, its been awhile hasn't it? Well between two birthdays (Including my own), college work, the royal wedding and my own lazyness fiction kinda went on the backburner. Sorry. Well im back now and hungry for reviews. Im also thinking of starting a Twitter Account so you guys can keep track and berate me when im being lazy. PM with ideas and villian names. Always happy to have a read. Until next time ~ Spadework**  
_


	10. Rude Awakenings

**Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

"Speech"  
'_Thought'**  
'Memories and dreams'**_

* * *

**Date: ?  
Time: ?  
Location:?**

_**' Phoenix loved the greenery around the Kurain Village. The plant and wildlife absorbed him and the altitude made him feel light headed and happy. This is where Phoenix Wright could abandon his troubles. This is where he can feel truly free from the weights of responsibility that tie him to the city. **_

_**Phoenix was not following any path. He was just following where his feet would take him. He did not worry. He did not feel that anything bad would occur here. He could sense no danger. He parted a bush that obstructed a view and saw a large, sparkling majestic lake. However, that was not all he saw. His eye's caught the figure of a man on a lawn chair fishing.  
'Strange,' Phoenix thought 'Seems a bit far from civilization for a man to do a bit of fishing...'**_

_**Phoenix watched the man for awhile, unsure whether he should approach and disturb him.**_

"_**You can come closer you know," said the man slightly scaring Phoenix "I won't bite...much."**_

_**Phoenix slowly walked towards the man. He didn't know why, but something was telling him that he has met this man somewhere before. The man was wearing fishing gear and was wearing a traditional fishing hat. Phoenix was still wondering who he was right up until he was standing next to him on the edge of the lake. It was only when the man tilted his hat upwards that Phoenix finally recognized him.**_

"_**G-Gregory Edgeworth!" Phoenix choked out.**_

"_**Ah, so you recognize me do you?" said Gregory with a smirk. "I was worried seeing as though you haven't seen me since you were a child."**_

"_**Of course I know who you are! You're Miles' Dad and you were a famous Defence attorney."  
"And so were you. Well not Miles' dad obviously..."  
"I thought you were dead?"**_

_**Gregory chuckled a little. "Yes, well it is a bit difficult to recover from a bullet to the heart I must say."**_

_**Phoenix looked bewildered. "I need to sit down."**_

_**Gregory re-cast the line on his fishing rod "Well, take a seat."**_

_**Phoenix looked round "But there are no other chai-" A lawn chair was behind Phoenix's legs. "How did that just appear?"**_

_**Gregory sighed "I'm sorry to say this Phoenix, but you're dead. This is heaven."  
"Wha?"**_

_**Gregory laughed. "I'm just kidding. This is a dream. Come on. Sit."**_

_**Phoenix's legs gave away and he collapsed into the chair stunned. "Dream? Of course it is. That was a really bad joke you know."  
"Sorry. Couldn't resist."**_

_**It took a while for Phoenix to regain his composure. He stared out into beautiful cerulean in front of him. **_

"_**So," He finally said "Why am I dreaming about you?"**_

_**Gregory glanced over at Phoenix. "Who's saying that I, myself is a dream. You know about the secret ability of the Feys more than anyone and that spirits exist."**_

"_**All right then," responded Phoenix "Lets say, for arguments sake, that I am talking to the deceased Gregory Edgeworth in my dream. Why you here fishing?"**_

_**A glimmer went over Gregory's glasses. "Well, I'm here to say thank you for sticking by my son through all these years. I'm also here to say thank you for exposing Manfred who iced me." Gregory's face then hardened. "Why I'm fishing on the over hand is a complete mystery. You must have a preconceived notion of me being the kind of guy that likes to fish, so I came in your dream that way. Then again, its better than being a samurai..."**_

_**Phoenix raised an eyebrow "A samurai?"**_

_**Gregory scratched the back of his head. "Never mind."**_

_**Phoenix shook his head. "A thank you is not needed. I just did what anybody would do to save there friend."  
"I see."  
Phoenix stared at the water for a while absorbed in thought. Could he ask him those questions? Does it really matter? If it's a dream it wouldn't really matter would it?**_

"_**What troubles you?" He eventually asks.**_

"_**I need some advice." Phoenix says. Gregory smiles.**_

"_**Then ask."  
"I don't know which path I should take next. I have caught the man that ruined me and my daughters life and set in track a new legal system." Phoenix sighed. "But I can't decide whether I should go back to law or give it up and focus on my daughter."  
"What do you want to do?"  
"Both I guess. Being a Lawyer was my life, but now my daughter is. She still feels...troubled over her family."  
"Your Daughter is stronger than you give her credit for. If you want to do both, then do both."  
"What?"  
Gregory's face turned sombre "When you are alive you feel limited to what you can do. All humans do. But in reality, the only time when it is too late and you are completely helpless is when you are dead. If you want something, go for it because if you don't you spend your whole life regretting it. I once felt helpless like you. I was in the middle of a court case and I had just heard that my wife had died. I still had to remain composed for the rest of the trial for my client. I would have went crazy if it wasn't for the prosecutor. He was my childhood friend and was the only one in that courtroom who understood what I was feeling. He guided me to the truth in that trial. It was then I realised, that with friends like him nothing is impossible. Being a single father while holding down a career was piece of cake compared to that trial." Gregory smiled "A defence attorney and prosecutor who were childhood friends. Sound familiar?"**_

_**Phoenix had a shocked look on his face. "That trial...must have been unbearable."**_

_**Gregory shrugged. "I wanted to win that trial. I wanted to return home to my son. You see Mr Wright, that we humans can have anything we want if we aim for it."**_

_**There was silence between the two for few minutes.**_

"_**I have a request, if you don't mind?" asked Gregory.**_

"_**Sure."  
"Look out for Dick Dastardly and his sidekick Mutley."**_

_**Phoenix had a confused look on his face wondering if he was going crazy. "Who?"**_

"_**My son and 'grandson' of course. Miles is going to start being more involved in cases now he knows who your understudy is and Mick kind of gives me the vibe of a loose cannon. Be wary."**_

_**Phoenix nodded but he still had a question. "Are you really the spirit of Gregory?"  
"Maybe. This could all be your imagination. Maybe its a way for your mind to answer some questions."  
"You're not going to tell me are you?"  
"Nope."**_

_**Just then, music filled the air. Phoenix recognised it as his steel samurai ringtone. He patted himself down but realised he didn't have his phone. He looked at Gregory who gave him a bemused look.**_

"_**Don't look at me boy, I don't have a cell phone. I'm dead, remember."  
"Then where's the music coming from?"**_

_**Gregory re-cast the fishing rod again. "Maybe from your bedside table." '**_

* * *

__**Date: 1st January 2027  
Time: 8.15  
Location: Apartment above Wright Anything Agency.**

Phoenix shot up from his bed. The ringtone was still playing. Half awake, he grabbed his phone.

"Hullo?" said Phoenix, the drowsiness in his voice evident.

"Hello, this is Ms May from Pear Cellular phone Communications, and we were wondering if you would be interested-"

Phoenix hung up the phone. He was neither ready or in the mood to talk to telecommunications salesman. He stretched then yawned while taking a glance at the clock on his bedside table.

_'Quarter past eight. Jeez Phoenix, you need to start getting into better sleeping habits.'_

He dragged himself out of his bed and made his way to his large mirror. He stood in front it for few minuted trying to blink the sleep out his eyes, get his head on straight and refocus. It was then that something caught his eye in the reflection of the mirror. He turned around and saw something glowing green behind the clock on the bedside table.

_'That's strange...' _Thought Phoenix as he gingerly approached the glowing object. His suspicions were confirmed as got a better view of it. _'My Magatama...' _Phoenix picked it up. It was warm to touch, kind like grabbing a hot coffee mug by the handle. It was then that Phoenix remembered his dream.

_'Could it be?' _Phoenix smirked. He hung the Magatama around his neck. _'Dick Dastardly and Mutley huh?'_

It took Phoenix about ten minutes to get ready and use the bathroom. He reminded himself that the toilet needed cleaning again and walked down the stairs to his office. After hurdling the junk in his room (Or as Trucy calls it 'Important working materials'.) He found his way to the living room. In it he saw Trucy and Apollo asleep on the couch together in front of the TV which had gone into standby. Phoenix put his hands on his hips and smiled.

_'Cute..'_

He then hurdled his way into the kitchen. He came back with two frying pans. He placed himself behind the couch in between the two sleeping siblings. With a Cheshire cat grin, Phoenix slammed the two pans as hard as he could.

**CLANG!**  
The two reactions that it produced were comedic to say the least. Trucy jumped and flew several feet into the air. Apollo shot forward and stood completely straight. His face showed the signs of fatigue.

"Yes sir, we shall attack at dawn..." Apollo said. He then looked around and saw an amused Phoenix and a shocked Trucy. "Oh, right. I'm here.." He slumped back onto the couch.

Phoenix giggled "You sure are captain."

Trucy scowled at her father. "That was really cruel dad. I think Polly is suffering from shell shock." she started clicking her fingers in front of his face. "Polly. Polly are you okay?"

The only response she got was a grunt.

"See. He's fine." said Phoenix. "Anyway its your fault for keeping him here to watch that TV show last night."

Trucy raised her finger "It wasn't just a TV show daddy, It was last years Steel Samurai film. I just got to the bit where Steel Samurai and Nickel Samurai were fighting the evil Lord Odanaga in Luminous Owari before I fell asleep." She then elbowed Apollo "It was brilliant, wasn't it Apollo?"

"Mm-hm" grunted Apollo in agreement which contained enough enthusiasm to tell Phoenix that it was the opposite of brilliant. Phoenix grinned at the pair.

"Anyway, I was about to make breakfast. You two want a fried egg sandwich?"

Trucy gave her father a smile "Yes please dad."  
"How bout you Apollo?"

"No thanks," he said while rubbing his eyes "I don't think that starting the day with food poisoning would be a good idea."

Phoenix put on a fake pained expression "Low blow Apollo. Well, make yourself useful and open the blinds will ya." Phoenix then made his way to the kitchen.

Apollo got up. Drunken by tiredness, Apollo stumbled across to where the window was. On the way there however, he stepped into a waste paper bin which then attached itself to his foot. Apollo sighed.

"You're really not a morning person, are you?" said Trucy who was watching this scene unfold from the couch. Apollo grunted in response. He then kicked his foot several times, dislodging the bin from his foot and then continued on his journey to the window. After pulling the blinds, he blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the daylight.

"That's odd." said Apollo out loud.

"What is?" shouted back Phoenix.

"There's a vulgar red sports car parked outside the Gatewater Hotel that I've never seen before. I wonder who that belongs to?"

Phoenix grinned to himself in the kitchen. "Yes," he said to himself "I wonder..."

* * *

It took Edgeworth approximately forty five minutes to reach the Gatewater Hotel. The streets were practically empty due to it being New Years Day. He took the opportunity to take the scenic route and enjoy his drive. Driving was some of the few escapes that Miles had in life from work. He sometimes prayed that he would be sent down the police precinct to collect evidence on some of his more boring days.

When he arrived, he parked his car outside and checked it for any scratches or dirt. He found nothing too worrying other than the some dirty water marks near the tyres caused by puddles which could be cleaned easy enough. Edgeworth smiled.

_'Perfect!' _He thought. He then locked the car and made his way into the hotel. He approached the reception desk which was being tended by a man with blonde hair and a purple jacket.

"Good morning Monsieur. Do you have a reservation?"

Edgeworth fought the urge to cringe. _'Either this guy is faking it, or he has the worse French accent in the world.'_

"No. I'm looking for someone who is staying here. Can you tell me where a Mr Michael Edgeworth is staying? He might have put his name down as Mick."

The receptionists face turned from a smile to a scowl. "Ah, 'him'" he spat out "Yes that imbécile is staying in Room 101."

Edgeworth coughed in embarrassment. "Yes...well thank you." He then made his way to the stairs. _'Mick. What have you done here to make the receptionist hate you. You've been here for less than two days.'_

A couple of minutes later, Edgeworth found the door that he was looking for, Room 101.

_'Room 101 huh? George Orwell said that this room contains all of a persons worst horrors. Maybe it's a sign?'_

Miles sighed. "Oh well, here goes nothing..." he said to himself quietly. He put his left hand behind his back and raised his right one to knock on the door. However, after his first gentle knock the door fell down.

**CRASH!**

The sound of the door hitting the floor echoed up the corridor. Miles cringed. Surely someone would be woken up by that? He looked up and down the corridor, but to his surprise no-one came out to complain. Miles breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well...that certainly was unexpected." he said to himself. He then stepped over the door leading to the room. He saw Mick fast asleep in his bed.

_'There is no humane way that a person could sleep through that. How does he do it.' _Miles thought to himself. He sighed.

"Mick! Michael! Get up!"

Mick just rolled over to the other side of the bed and continued snoring. Miles buried his forehead into his hand.

_'OK. You leave me no choice...' _Miles then went to the on suite bathroom in the hotel room. He picked up a small towel and run it under some cold water. After it was soaked, he wrung it, balled it up and walked over to the bed. Edgeworth then pitched it like a baseball into Mick's face.

SLAP!

Mick then shot up at a right angle. "What wassat?" he said in a drowsy voice.  
"Ah, good to see your up."

Mick yawned then buried his face into his hands. "How did you get in?"  
"Well lets just say that your door wasn't very secure, by which I mean that it wasn't attached to the door frame."  
"Ah yeah. I remember. I had to knock it down cos I was locked in."

Miles crossed his arms. He then saw a wooden chair near the bed. He went to sit on it...only for it to collapse under his weight and turn into something resembling matchsticks."

"I wouldn't sit on that if I were you. I used it to wrench the door open. Its kinda broke."

Miles got up rubbing his lower back. "Thanks for the pre-emptive warning..." he growled.  
"No problem mate. Anyway, what's the time?"  
"Time for you to get up. Come on. Shift it."  
"All right, All right."

Mick got up, gathered a few clothes and made his way to the bathroom. He then locked the door. Miles, now fully recovered from his short trip to the floor used the opportunity to check the possessions that Mick was carrying.

_'He doesn't have a suitcase, so he can't have much luggage...' _He made his way to Mick's trench coat. _'I wonder what's in here?' _In one pocket he found a pair of sunglasses. In another he found a badge. He opened it up.

_Michael Halberd Edgeworth  
Thames Valley Police  
Detective  
"Working in Partnership for a Safer Community."_

With this was a photo and a badge. The badge was different from the ones carried by the local police groups. It was smaller and had less of a shine. Miles placed the badge back in the pocket he removed it from and continued searching. He also found several rubber bands, paper-clips and a razor. Whilst searching the inside pockets he found a small club.

_'A truncheon I believe. How the hell did you manage to get that past airport security?'_

Miles returned it and searched the last pocket.

"You know, in my country it's quite rude to search through peoples personal belongings." said Mick who had emerged from the bathroom with wet hair.

"Its a good thing I did, or I wouldn't have found these." Edgeworth said revealing a packet of cigarettes and a lighter.

Mick looked stunned and scratched the back of his head. "So you found them huh?"  
"You do realise that smoking is bad for you."  
"So is drinking..."

Miles raised an eyebrow. "You don't drink... do you?"  
"Of course not. Well...except on holidays...and Christmas...and birthdays...and meals out...and some weekends..."

Miles sighed. "Your country's liberal attitude on drinking and smoking laws are going to get you killed." He threw the lighter and smokes to Mick who caught them.

"Meh." was his only response. He then put his hat and trench coat on. "Well I'm ready. Lets roll."

Miles looked him up and down. "This is all you have?"

Mick shrugged "I didn't exactly have time to pack. I'll call someone to send my stuff over from home later."  
"...I see."

A few minutes and a swift argument about who should pay the room bill at reception later and Mick and Miles were outside near the car.

"Mick?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why does the receptionist not like you?"  
"Who the arrogant French git at the desk?"  
"...Yes lets go with that.."

Mick smiled. "I went down to complain about the water not running in my room the other day. He called me a nuisance like all British people. I called him a cheese eating surrender monkey."

Miles raised an eyebrow. "That was mature..."  
"Yep, just like cheddar. Hey this your car?"

Miles nodded. Mick whistled. "Not bad..."

They both got in. Mick looked around the interior. "This must have cost a pretty penny or two."

Miles smiled "Well...a little." He pulled out of the parking bay. It was quiet as he was driving up the street. Miles sighed inwardly. He was terrible at small talk and Mick was quite a secretive guy behind the outgoing attitude he displayed.

"So..." started Miles. _'Come on. He's your son. What do dads usually talk about..'  
_"Hows life?"  
"Pretty good. You?"  
"Yes, its going well."  
_'That was...terrible.' _Miles thought

"Franziska's doing well..."

Mick looked up "Really? Haven't seen her in a while. What she up to now?"  
"Same old. Oh, and the small matter of being a mother."

Mick was opened mouth for a while then smiled. "Really? Who's the 'lucky' guy?"  
"Why do you assume it's a guy?"

Mick's mouth fell lower this time. He shook his head. "I need a drink. I never knew she was a dyke."

Miles' eye twitched. "Real creative use of the English language there." He said sarcastically.

"Is she happy?"  
"Happiest she's been in years."  
"Well that's all that really matters."  
"Too true."  
"She got me this hat you know."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah after I became a Detective. Said the hat went perfectly with the trench coat. I personally thinks it makes me look like I'm missing from a Dickens novel but whatever." They both chuckled after this.

"Talking about families," continued Mick "How's your love life?"

Miles gulped. He didn't like the path this conversation was going.

"Let me guess," said Mick "You're going out with that blue suited guy."

Miles nearly careered off the road into a street lamp.  
"Mick. No. Just... no."  
"Really, so its the red suited guy."

Miles looked to his side and saw the evil grin on Mick's face.

"You know full well I'm not gay."  
"Could of fooled me in the get up you usually wear."  
"The suits are not pink..."  
"Hey I'm pulling your leg, calm down." Mick smiled normally again. "So you got any partners?"

"No..." Miles grumbled "Been busy. How about you?"

Mick shrugged. "All the women on the force are much older than me and before that at college when they learned that you were my father they were more interested in the bank account then me." Mick shook his head. "Materialistic bitches. Can't have a good relationship with them." Miles smiled.

_'He's a smart boy.'_

"About your education" started Miles "I heard you took your exams early, then passed them, which is good. But then you only did a year of the law course. Next thing I hear, you drop out and became a detective. How did that occur?"

"By accident."  
Miles just laughed. "Well good to know my money on education was well spent. If I heard that from anyone else, I wouldn't believe them. But from you, that is the only reasonable deduction I can come up with."

"Cheers. You really make me feel good about myself, you know that?" Mick said. His face became serious. "Thanks by the way..."  
"For what?"  
"For everything."

Miles shook his head. "Don't be stupid. It was all my pleasure."

Miles turned a corner and parked his car.

"Here we are." he said prompting him and Mick to get out. Miles lead the way. He opened the door via swipe card. "After you." He watched Mick go in. He then followed and hung his coat up. He then noticed Mick standing there eyes wide open observing the large and well decorated apartment.

"So, what do you think of the place?" said Miles

Mick turned around "I think the words I'm looking for rhyme with Duck Me."


	11. Turnabout Initiation Intro

**Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

"Speech"  
'_Thought'**  
'Memories and dreams'**_

* * *

__**Date: ?  
Time: ?  
Location:?**

Thomas Light was in a bad mood when he awoke. At first he was confused that he woke up to be surrounded in complete darkness. He took a look at the time on his phone screen.

_'9.00 in the morning?'_

He got up and stared out of the window of his compartment.

_'Of course,' _he thought _'The train is going through one of these endless tunnels through the mountains. Brilliant...'_

He sighed. Because the train was going through one of these tunnels, he will be sealed in this room until they reached the next station. Then again, that's the price to pay for the ultimate in travelling security. Not that Thomas was looking forward to going back outside and meeting the rest of the people travelling with him on this seemingly never ending journey, not after yesterdays arguments.

"Trust my luck to be stuck in the same train as those two for the rest of this trip," He said quietly to himself. "How could it be possible that both of them have managed to afford this trip? I'm a world famous surgeon, I shouldn't expect to be hassled by idiots like them." Thomas' eyes peered deeper into the darkness outside his cabins window "And those two 'Spirit mediums' of course. Are they so wealthy that they could afford a trip like this? It seems some people will pay for anything. Is the world just full of morons?" Thomas sighed again. He pushed the vain that appeared in his forehead back in. "I need a drink."

He walked along his cabin. The cabins in these trains were more like small hotel rooms. He moved towards a small cupboard in the far end. He opened it and found a bottle of whiskey and a glass. He grabbed them and sat down. He debated with putting the light on for a couple of minutes, and then decided against it as the light might aggravate his migraine that developed during his angry rant. He downed a few shots, and already started to feel his pain and his anger alleviating. It was then he noticed that the train had left the tunnel only the to hit massive thunderstorm complete with heavy unrelenting rain. The darkness didn't fade away. He looked at his watch. It would probably be an hour before they deactivated the seal in mechanism. He then got up and moved towards the bathroom. His short trip was distracted by a few knocks on the ceiling.

_'Strange,' _He thought to himself _'The wind must be blowing quite a lot of heavy debris around.' _

Thomas shrugged and then entered the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and had a shower. He then changed into some clothes. As he entered the main room of his cabin, he did not notice the cloaked figure in the darkness. He did not notice as the person crept silently behind him and waited for their opportunity. And unfortunately for Dr Light, he did not notice this figure was brandishing a knife. The first time that Thomas realised the something was wrong was when a sharp object was rammed into his throat quite viscously and then ripped out, causing blood to squirt out of his neck all across the cabin. Sometimes, some people wonder what there last words or thoughts will be. And to be honest, Thomas Lights was a peculiar one.

_'Best travelling security my ass...'_

* * *

**A short one I know. But expect the next chapter tommorow or over the weekend.**

**Reviews guarantee a warm happy feeling inside. :D  
**


	12. Turnabout Initiation Part 1

**Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

"Speech"  
'_Thought'**  
'Memories and dreams'**_

**A/N- I'm quite glad the amount of views, alerts and favorites this story is getting seeing this is my first fic. I guess those English qualifications came in use somewhere right? Anyway Keep reviewing and enjoying people. I will stick random reviewers names in as random characters now and then just for giggles. Anyway back to the story.**

* * *

**Date: 2nd January 2027  
Time: 10.15  
Location: Edgeworths Apartment**

Mick was roused from his sleep from the familiar sound of the ringtone of his phone. With a drowsy hand, he reached out and grabbed the annoying device that dared to awake him.

"Detective Mick here. Crime scene investigator and part time gynaecologist."

There was a sigh down the other end of the phone. "Hello Michael Edgeworth. This is Lana Skye here."

Mick's eyes glazed over as he searched his memory banks but came up with nothing. "Who?"

"The chief of police and your new boss. I've just received your dossier and work permit from your former superior."

Mick groaned.

"That's right. I know everything you did in the U.K and from the short interaction I just had with you, this report seems pretty accurate. It says your inappropriate at important times, unnecessarily blunt, lazy..."

Mick sat up at the side of his new bed and rubbed his eyes.

"...rude, feckless, sarcastic..."

Mick spotted a soft drinks can on the bedside table that was left over from the night before. He shook it to check its contents then took a swig.

"...reckless and willing to ignore protocol. Do you know what this means?"

Mick shrugged. "That the guys at my old station liked lists?"

There was another sigh down the end of the phone. "Mick, I know that your father is one of the most highly decorated prosecutors in the country, but don't think that because you share a name with with him you are going to be given a easy run and instantly given a job as a detective here."

"I never expected to Ma'am."

"That's good. The LAPD is one of the most famous police associations in the world. We are happy with our fine detectives, our police officers and our close partnership with the Prosecution office-"  
Mick finished off his drink. He then held the phone with his shoulder blade and neck while simultaneously getting changed.  
"-we need to know if the people working with us are going to be able to handle the pressure of this line of duty. That's why I propose a initiation."

Mick managed to squeeze into his jeans. "An initiation?"

"Yes. There been a murder and we are short on officers."  
"Still recovering from the holiday season huh?"  
"Unfortunately yes. We need you down there to help anyway you can. A squad car will pick you up from outside your current residence and take you down to the scene. There you will meet Detective Ema Skye who you will be assisting."

Mick raised an eyebrow. "Ema Skye Ma'am?"

"Yes Mick. She's my sister. Why? Do you know her?"  
"No. I just thought that sharing a name with someone didn't get you fast tracked here."

There was a sharp intake of breath down the phone which caused Mick to smile. "Don't be late Mick."

* * *

**Date: 2nd January 2027  
Time: 11.00  
Location: Train Station**

"Why is this guy so late!"  
Ema was fuming. She was at work early this morning compared to some other officers at the precinct, was soaked in the downpour earlier and notified that she had to escort a newbie on a crime scene. She checked her watch again.

_'He should have been here 15 minutes ago.'_

She then spotted a squad car pull into the train station. A scruffy looking man got out in a trench coat and a hat. He was carrying a polystyrene cup. She didn't recognize the guy. It must be him. The man approached Ema.

"Hi there. I'm looking for a Detective Skye. Seen her?"

Ema's eye twitched. "You're looking at her?"

"Oh," the man said. He looked her up and down. "Sorry, with that lab coat I thought you were-"

Ema cut him off. "Not another word. You are 15 minutes late. Explain."

The man looked shocked for a moment, but then his face changed into innocent smile. He shook the cup around in his hand. "I asked the driver to take me on a little detour. I needed a cup of tea."

It then hit Ema that this guy was kinda talking in a British accent.

_'How sad. This guy must think it makes him sound more refined. However, it just makes him look stupid, unlike Mr Edgeworth...'_

The man then drained the last of what was in his cup. He then threw it into a bin nearby. He turned round and extended his hand. "Names Mick by the way."

Ema ignored it. She opted to instead open a bag of Snackoos she had. She popped one in her mouth.

"CRUNCH! I hope for your sake, Detective Mick that your investigation skills are better than your first impressions." She then made her way to the train. "Come on! The crime scenes this way."

Mick followed Ema for awhile in silence until he spoke up. "So, where exactly is this crime scene?"

Ema swallowed the snackoos she had in her mouth. "In some kind of luxury security carriage on the train. I don't know all the details. The body hasn't been moved yet. Apparently this train goes through the mountainous region by the tunnels that have been carved into the mountains." She looked over her shoulder. She saw Mick had a grin plastered all over his face. This man was too carefree and relaxed about everything. Even when she got angry with him earlier, it seemed to roll off his shoulders like water. He reminded her of a certain German prosecutor who had the same attitude. And that was a person that you didn't want her to be reminded of if you wanted to stay on her good side. She buried her hand in her bag of Snackoos.

"You really like those things don't you?" said Mick.

Ema spun round and looked at Mick. He continued walking right past her towards the train. "Have you got a problem with that."  
"Not at all. I just can't see how a person can be addicted to something that look like rabbit dropp-" Mick's sentence was cut short by a small object pinging off his hat. He turned round and raised an eyebrow. "Did you just throw a snackoo at me?"

It took the several minutes to reach carriage where the crime took place. A police officer immediately stopped Mick outside the yellow tape. "Sorry sir, this is a crime scene-"

Ema went under the tape. "Don't worry Kongu, he's with me."  
"Very well Ma'am." He stepped aside and let Mick pass.  
"Kongu? What kind of name is that?" asked Mick.

"I could say the same to you" She responded. A short while later, they reached the room. And officer guarding the cabin saluted.

"Ma'am."  
"Hi Craig. What's occurred."  
"A body. Dr Thomas Light. 51 years old. We thinks it's murder, but we have been waiting for a Detective to come investigate and confirm it."

"Why murder?" asked Skye. The officer shuddered.

"You'll know when you see it. But..." The officers sentence dissipated.

"But what?" asked Ema. The officer shrugged.

"There is no way that anybody could have got in. The doors and windows were locked."

Ema was about to say something until Mick chipped in. "Maybe the killer picked the lock. Or maybe he knew who it was and let the culprit in himself." Ema frowned at being interrupted but nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately not...erm...sir? The doors and windows were sealed electronically."  
"Electronically?"  
"Yes. See on the door frame."

Ema and Mick looked up and saw a weird plastic device on the door.

"A sensor..." Ema said

"Correct. There on the windows as well. When it is night time or the train is in a tunnel the customers are effectively sealed into their rooms."

"My god! And people pay for this kind of stuff?" Said Mick.

"For top class security, yes. Most of the people on this carriage of the train are wealthy or VIPs or both. They even have twenty-four hour security guarding the entrance of this carriage to stop people gaining unauthorised access."

"Interesting..." Mick started to scratch his chin. He then stopped and looked at his hand. "My god, I need a shave."

Ema smirked "You mean you don't always have that stupid stubble." She turned to the officer. "Thanks for the info Craig." The officer saluted.

"No problem Ms Skye."

* * *

The sight that met the two young Detectives was gruesome indeed. A greying, old white man with a beard was laying face down in a pool of his own blood. The blood itself was sprayed all over the place. Even the man's once white beard had turned a deep shade of red. Ema sighed and rubbed her temples.  
_'Well, this doesn't look promising.'  
_She turned to one of the officers on the crime scene. "Has anybody touched the body?"  
"No ma'am not even forensics have turned up yet."

Ema smiled. That means she would be the first on to examine the body. She put the snackoos in the bag she was carrying and pulled out a pencil. She then bent down near the head of the body and gently lifted it.

"Seems this man has been sliced right across the neck." She examined the wound a bit more closely. "It seems to have severed the Carotid Arteries which would account for the amount of blood..." she stopped talking when she caught sight of Mick. He was completely pale and had a handkerchief to his mouth. "What's the matter with you?"

Mick took a deep breath. "I'm going to be honest with you...I'm not great with blood and gore."

Ema blinked "You're a Detective."  
"I know that, but it doesn't mean I have to be completely composed around blood. It's like expecting a surgeon to disarm a bomb in a hospital."

Ema sighed. "What the hell are you on about? All right. Fine. Search around the rest of this cabin and see if you can find anything else."

Mick nodded and headed to the bathroom.

_'Newbies.' _Ema thought. She examined the body. _'Okay. A locked room. A dead body. There is no way that a person can break in here due to the locks. So what happened?' _She knelt there for a few minutes pondering. Then a realisation hit her.

"I figured it out." she said. The officers turned to her. "It must be suicide. That's the only explanation that fits. Scientifically speaking of course."

"I'm not so sure..." said Mick who was leaning against the wall near the bathroom door causing Ema to jump slightly.

"Oh really," said Ema after she regained her composure. "So how did someone get into a locked room and kill him?"

"I don't know" said Mick shrugging "But I find it hard to believe he killed himself."  
"Whys that?"

Mick smirked "His toothbrush is still wet in the bathroom suggesting that it was used recently before his death. Unless he uses it to clean his toilet, I'm going to have to go out on a whim and say he brushed his teeth." He then pointed at the body. "The clothes don't look that creased as well, which means he got changed before his demise. Why do that if he's going to kill himself?"

Ema was kinda taken aback. "You make some good points..." she admitted "...for a newbie.."  
"Newbie?"  
"But," continued Skye regardless "Its not uncommon for a person to clean themselves up before a suicide. Some like to leave a respectable looking corpse..." she felt stupid before she even said it. However Mick didn't let up.  
"He wanted to look respectable so he decided to rip his own throat out and redecorate the cabin walls with his arterial..." Mick shuddered "...blood? He was a doctor. If he wanted a clean death he could of mixed some of the drugs he has on him with that Whisky over there. That would have been far less painful and would of resulted in him looking slightly less like a Catherine wheel of blood. There is also one more major problem in this room."  
"What's that?"  
"The knife. Where is it?"

Ema turned round. "Well it's..." she couldn't see it. She turned to an officer who shook his head. "The knifes disappeared..."  
"Correct."  
"Which means..."  
"It's probably a murder."

Ema's face fell. How could she have made such a large oversight?

"Hey. Chin up." said Mick with a worried look on his face.

Ema looked back up at Mick. She replaced her depressed look with a smile. "You know, you're maybe not as incompetent as you look."

Mick smiled back. "Cheers, I guess. Scowl or smile at me. Never give me that depressed look, okay?"

She nodded. She knew he was trying to make her feel better. But a worrying thought flashed through her head. "But this murder, it can't be possible."

Mick shook his head and pushed himself off the wall. "There have been locked room murders before. And all Detectives that investigate them can fall into the same trap."

"What's that?" she asked

Mick raised his finger as he was about to speak but he was interrupted. "Detectives can fool themselves into thinking that the room is impossible to get into, thus holding back the investigation. Usually in these kinds of murders, the culprit was already in the room or the room is more accessible than we first thought. Am I right Herr Hat?" said a slight German accent.

Mick and Ema turned and found a man in purple clothing leaning near the door to the way out arms folded.

"Herr-what?" asked Mick

"Oh, great. Its you." said Ema sarcastically.

Klavier smiled and walked towards Mick. "I have not seen such talent on the police force since I met Ms Skye here. What is your name?" He extended his hand. Mick took it and shook it.

"Detective Mick. You?"

Klavier almost shot back in shock. It was not an everyday occurrence that he met someone who did not know him. It was an action that did not go unnoticed by Ema who started giggling.

"I'm Klavier Gavin. You sure you don't know me?"

"Klavier, Klavier, Klavier" Mick said quietly but audibly to himself "Ah, the prosecutor that took part in that first Jurist Trial here. Good to meet you."

Again Klavier was shocked. "Y-You know me from that, huh. Good... I guess." He shook the shock out himself and turned to Ema "Come Fräulein, if this is a murder we must interview the suspects." He then left the room.

"Glimmerous fop." Ema said to herself quietly.

"Now, now," said Mick "He maybe a Euro-Trash pop star but he is our boss."

Ema turned and faced Mick. "I thought you said that you didn't know him from anywhere else?"

Mick smirked and shrugged. "I know. But he doesn't have to know that. I'm quite sure that he's had worse blows to the ego before."

Ema cracked a tiny smile. She started to have a little respect for the hat wearing Detective. Only a little though...

* * *

**A/N- A ex Rock Star, a Scientific Investigator and a Sarcastic Detective. Thus begins one of the most weirdest investigative teams in history. Well, if you ignore Detective Conan...and Broken Sword...and Monkey Island...and Frank West.**


	13. Turnabout Initiation Part 2

**Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

"Speech"  
'_Thought'**  
'Memories and dreams'**_

* * *

**Date: 2nd January 2027  
Time: 11.30  
Location: 1st Class Security Carriage.**

"Hey there! If it isn't the 'Shoe?"

Gumshoe smiled and turned round and saw the two detectives and the prosecutor leave the crime scene and enter the hallway. "Hey there Mick. What are you doing here?"

"Investigating."  
"Investigating? So, what, you here to stay, pal?"

Mick shrugged. "I guess so. I just do as I'm told."

They both started laughing at this. Ema elbowed sharply into Mick's side. "You know each other?"

Mick started to stroke the side of his arm. "Of course. He's a close friend of our family."

Ema had a confused look on her face "Your family?"

Before she could ask any more questions, she was interrupted by Klavier.

"Herr Gumshoe..."  
"Yes Mr Gavin sir."  
"Do you have any more information about this case?"

"Erm..." Gumshoe's eyebrows danced around as he thought hard. "Ah yes sir," he finally said "We just found out who discovered the body. It was a Mr Lucas Dark, a staff member on the train. There is something a bit odd about him though..."

Klavier raised an eyebrow "Go on..."

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head "Well he is the only one who had access to this carriages hallway. And he had quite a large bruise on the side of his face. That's mighty suspicious if you ask me, sir?"

Ema put her hand to her chin. "I agree. He had access to this area when other people didn't, he could also know a way to access the accommodation rooms from the outside that may be unknown to the other members of staff."

Klavier nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "I believe that we should probably make questioning Mr Dark a priority..."

"Hey Dick?" Mick asks.

"Yeah."  
"Got any idea of who the customers are?"

Gumshoe fumbled around in his coat and pulled out a tatty organizer. "Yeah I wrote down the 4 other customers besides Dr Light." He opened organizer. "In the room next to Light we have Ms Evelyn Clinquant. She put down her occupation as businesswoman. In the room opposite her is Sonny Kitaki..."

"And what does he do?" Mick asked. Gumshoe gulped and Ema sighed.

"I'll tell you later." she said. Mick had a confused look on his face.

"So who was in the room opposite Light Detective?" Klavier asked.

Gumshoe's face visibly dropped when the prosecutor asked him that question. "The occupants of that room would be Ms Maya and Pearls Fey..." Mick was about to open his mouth when Gumshoe interrupted him "BUT THEY DIDN'T DO IT PAL!" He shouted "THOSE TWO WOULDN'T HURT A FLY!"

The two young detectives and prosecutor shot back at this outburst and started sweating.

"Er...okay." Mick said almost like a whisper.

Gumshoe's face drooped again. "I'm sorry pal, its just those two have been through a lot these past few years..."

Mick smiled a little while his partners regained there composure.  
_'Gumshoe,' _he thought _'You are a man with a heart of gold, but you can't let personal opinions effect a murder investigation.'_

"With all these potential suspects, this investigation may only get more complicated." said Ema.

Klavier smiled. "Don't worry. The murderer of Dr Light is probably Dr Wily."

Mick and Ema both gave Klavier a blank stare. "Who?" they asked in unison.

"What? Neither of you have ever played...ah never mind. Come on. Lets find this Mr Dark."

* * *

"Are you Mr Dark?"

"Yeah...who's asking?" Lucas Dark was quite a tall man. He seemed to be in his late teens, had blonde hair and blue eyes. Down the left side of his face was a large bruise. He was wearing a blue uniform that all the staff on this section of the train were wearing.

"I'm Detective Ema Skye and this is Detective Mick and Prosecutor Gavin." She pointed at the two respectively "Are we to believe that you are the person who discovered the body?"

Lucas stared intently at the group for awhile, but a large amount of his focus was on Mick. "Look, I just told everything I knew to that big oaf over there..." he said eventually

"I know but we have a few more questions for you."

Lucas sighed "Sure. Fire away. Not like I have anything better to do..."

Ema scowled. She was using every last bit of energy to restrain herself from throttling the guy. "So can you recount what you did?"

Lucas grimaced "Sure I won't forget what I saw in a hurry I tell ya. It was coming up to ten and I was doing my rounds waking everybody up as we were arriving in the station. I knocked on the Doctors door but he never answered. The auto lock was disabled so I opened the door to check on him. And there he was..."  
"What did you do then?"  
"What do you think I did?"

Ema smiled "Scream like a little girl?"

Lucas shrugged "Pretty much."

_'Well at least he's honest..' _Thought Ema

"I know what you're thinking," said Lucas crossing his arms "but if I wanted to see bodies, I would of joined the army. Seriously, the scene that I saw was ten times worse then Saw."

Klavier who was listening quietly at this point asked a question "Did you leave the area after you saw the body?"

Lucas looked at Klavier with a confused look on his face "Arnt you from that band...what's it called...the Gavinators or something?"

"It was the Gavinners," he growled "and please answer the question."

Lucas shook his head "I see where you are going with this but no. I stood near the door the entire time right up until the Police arrived. There is no way that anybody entered or exited that room while I was there."

"Do you know if he had any enemies or did anything occur during this trip?" asked Mick

Lucas smirked "Enemies? Only everybody on this carriage. Other than that no."

Mick raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

Lucas snorted "How can I put this...I know... The man was a gimp."

Mick smirked "I don't see how a guys sexual preferences has anything to do with this."

"Not like that," said Lucas "What I mean is that the guy was a complete bastard. He had fights with anyone over anything. He complained about the food, his room, the strength of the lights, and that's not even mentioning the fights he had. He had a blazing row with that Kitaki person in the diner cart, an argument with that Clinquant chick in his room and had a spat with those Fey girls...well one in particular."  
"That's...quite a lot of arguments."  
"You're telling me."

Ema jumped in at that point. "We also heard that you're the only one with access to this area while the doors are locked. Why?"

Lucas put his hands in his pockets "It is my 'illustrious honour' to check this hallway whilst the VIPs are sleeping. Partly to check to see if any of them are in trouble or managed to get locked out of there room, but it's mainly to check if any of the people from the other carriages have wandered in here accidentally. It's basically a security patrol."  
"Did you see anything suspicious?"  
"It was well lit the whole night and I didn't see anything weird during any of my patrols."  
"Rats!"

"Mr Gavin, sir." The detectives and the prosecutor turned round.

"Officer Kongu? What seems to be the problem?"

The police officer saluted. "Sir! The lab boys have arrived. Turns out that Ms Skye's initial examination was correct. The Doctor seemed to have died from a slash across the throat which cut the carotid arteries."

Ema crossed her arms "Tell us something we didn't know."

The officer almost fell over, but regained his composure "Yes ma'am. Seems that the preliminary examination of the body suggests that Thomas Light died between 9.15 and 9.45. They can't get a more precise time until the autopsy."

Klavier raised his head in thought "Hmmm... a half hour time period when the murder could have occurred... Danke officer. I now need you to meet up with Officer Craig and make sure none of the passengers leave."

The officer saluted again "Yes sir!" He then marched like a soldier towards the other end of the train and almost tripped over.

"Strange guy..." said Klavier

"I agree.." said Ema

"So do I..." said Mick

"Hey guys." said Lucas causing the group to turn and face him.

"What's up?" asked Mick

"Did that police dude just say that the murder occurred around 9.15 and 9.45?"  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
"Well I was doing the rounds in the hallway at that time."

Klavier shot forward until he was almost face to face with Lucas "Did you see anything?"

Ema also shot forward "Did you hear anything?"

Mick smiled a little _'Should I bring up the fact that those two are very similar and they don't even know it?'_

Lucas jumped back a bit and crossed his arms. "Like I said earlier, I didn't see anything, but I definitely heard things. From Ms Clinquant's room there was a lot of shouting from her. Sounds like she was having a massive argument down the phone."

"Anything from the other rooms?" asked Mick.

"Yeah. That Kitaki man had his TV on like, really loud. However, The Fey room and the Doctors room were dead quiet."

Klavier nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation. Just one last question."  
"Shoot."  
"We couldn't help noticing that quite large bruise on the side of your head. How did you acquire it?"

"What this?" said Lucas rubbing the side of his head "Well for that you can blame that guy there." Lucas pointed at Mick.

Mick looked behind him then noticed there was no one there. He then turned back round with a confused look on his face. "Who...me?"

"Yes, you!" said Lucas "You punched me in the face the other day."

Mick smiled a little "Oh, yeah. So you're the guy who likes to scare young ladies on the street."

Lucas turned bright red at this point. "N-No! That was all just a massive misunderstanding."

"Mm-hmm, of course it was." said Mick

Lucas sighed "Look, can I go home now?"

"Afraid not," responded Ema "Not until the investigations over."

Lucas sighed again. "Okay, well I'm going to the diner cart to try and get some shut eye." He yawned "I've been up all night..." and with that he left.

"So, what do you think?" asked Klavier.

"Other than he's a giant douche?" answered Mick with a grin.

Klavier rolled his eyes "Yes, other than that?"  
"Too early to say in my opinion? How bout you Ema?"

Ema crossed her arms "I think there are still too many unanswered questions. I think we should start questioning the other passengers on this carriage."

"Agreed." said Klavier

"Just one thing," said Mick causing the other two to face him "I think we should try and eliminate these Fey's from our enquiries as quickly as possible."

"Whys that?" asked Ema

"Look at Gumshoe" They all looked at the giant detective. He had a depressed look on his face and body was slouched. "He obviously cares about them and I can't stand to see him moping around like this all day. The quicker we question them, the quicker we put his mind at ease."

Klavier smiled and nodded "Very well Herr Hat," He threw Mick a purple organizer and pen which Mick caught. "As long as you do the majority of the questioning this time."

Mick smiled ad shrugged "And there I was thinking that if I kept quiet you'd do all the hard work."

* * *

Mick knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said a young female voice from within. The sight that confronted the young detective was quite a strange one. In the middle of the room was a woman in a luxurious robe and hood meditating with candles around her. A younger girl walked up to the detective. It was at this point that Mick noticed the strange clothing they were wearing.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were still in your dressing gowns."

The young girl giggled. "These are not dressing gowns silly, there traditional kimonos that all people of Kurain wear."  
"Kurain?"  
"You know. Where the spirit mediums live."  
"Spirit mediums?"

The young woman sighed. "I'll stop talking now because if your eyebrows arch any higher, they will resemble a bridge." she extended a hand "My name is Pearl Fey."

Mick looked the woman up and down. She was about his age and had long brown hair that went down to her lower back. Also in her hair was a flower and her eyes were unusually big. It also came to his attention that she had quite big...

_'Stop it Mick. Now is not the time to be a hormonal teenager.'_

"Is there a problem?" said Pearl interrupting his thoughts

"N-No not at all." he said scratching the back of his head "Detective Mick." he outstretched his hand shook hers.

"Detective? You seem a bit young to be a detective."

At this point Ema and Klavier walked into the room..

"Detective Mick," said Klavier "Have you started the questioning yet?"

Mick rolled his eyes "Yes, Mr Klavier Gavin sir," said Mick sarcastically "I'm getting on it now."

"Klavier?" said a a voice near the candles.

The prosecutor pointed towards the woman meditating. "Did she just say some-"

At the point the woman stood up took her hood off, bolted towards the now confused Klavier, extinguishing the candles with her speed and barging Mick out of the way.

"Are you the Klavier Gavin? Lead singer and guitarist for the Gavinners?"

Klavier scratched the back of his head and smiled "I was, yes."

The woman let out a squeal of delight "My name is Maya Fey and I'm one of your biggest fans."  
"Are you now?"  
"Yes. I LOVED 13 Years Hard Time For Love. Is it true that you've broken up?"  
"Yes. We all felt it was time to focus on our individual careers."  
"Really! That's a sha-"

"M-Master Maya!"

Maya turned round "Yes Pearly?"

"You just shoved that Detective halfway across the room."

Maya had a confused look on her face. "Detective? What detective?"

It was then a groan come from the other side of the room.

"Omigosh!" said Maya as she rushed to the other side of the room. Mick climbed out of a closet.

"D-Detective Mick," said Pearl "Are you okay?"

Mick groaned and removed some prayer beads that wrapped around his hat. "Don't worry...the large wooden closet broke my fall."

Maya bowed "I'm sorry detective, I didn't see you there. My names Maya Fey. I'm the master at Kurain village and Pearls here," Pearl also bowed "Is my cousin and assistant."

Mick nodded "...Detective Mick. Nice to meet you."

"May I ask what you are doing here?" asked Maya

Mick was about to open his mouth when Pearl answered for him "I think they are here to question us about the incident that occurred in the other room. They are probably going to ask for our alibi and relation to the victim."

Mick blinked "Pretty much..."  
_'Well, at least I know which side of the family got the brains...'_

Maya smiled and looked at her cousin "Well Pearly, looks like that the Fey girls are going to be involved in another whirlwind crime case."

Pearl smiled back "Yes Master Maya."

Mick looked at his partners behind the Feys. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they were thinking the same thing as him.  
_'These girls seem a bit too familiar with this kind of situation.'_

"So Detective," said Maya "What questions do you want to ask?"

Mick flipped open a page on the organizer he had. "Can you recount what happened this morning?"

Maya put her hands behind her back "Of course. Me and Pearly were asleep until we heard this high-pitched scream outside our door. We checked it out and found that blonde staff member saying to go back to our rooms as a murder had just occured."  
"Can you remember what time that was?"  
"Dunno. About 10 if I had to guess."  
"And you were asleep up until that time?"  
"Yep... Hey it was a long train journey."  
_'Yeah I'm sure that travelling in luxury is quite the drainer. Then again I can't complain, I was asleep at that time to.'_

"Do you have anyone that can verify this?" asked Mick  
"Of course."

Mick raised an eyebrow "I mean other than each other?"  
"Oh. Then no."

Mick sighed. That's quite a weak alibi even if it matches Lucas' statement so far.

"What's your reason for travelling?"

Maya crossed her arms "Why do you wanna know that?"

Mick smiled "Well it would be mighty suspicious if you got on to a train for no reason and a murder occurred upon it."

"I see your point..." Maya said putting her fingers on her chin.

Pearl put her hands on her face at this point. "Well, we're going to the city to visit Master Maya's special someone" After Pearls said this Maya grabbed her and clamped a hand around Pearls mouth.

"What was that?" asked Mick

Maya gave the most innocent smile she could muster. "I'm here to visit an old friend."  
"An old friend?"  
"Yes. Mr Phoenix Wright."

Ema put her hand over her mouth when she heard this. "Wait a minute. Is that girl suggesting that Maya and Phoenix are in a relationship?"

Klavier smirked "I never knew he had it in him."

Maya turned round and glared at the pair. "There was nothing going on between me and Nick. N O T H I N G. I was his assistant for a few years and a good friend, that's all."

Mick smirked. He saw an opportunity here. He cleared his throat "Right...'assistant'...I see how it is." He scribbled some things down in the organizer.

"Hey, what are you writing in that thing?" she asked

"Nothing for your eyes."  
"But-"  
"Next question!" he said  
_'That can be my little payback for shoving me in that closet.'_

"What is your occupation?"  
"I'm the Master at Kurain village."

"And I'm a mystic...in training." said Pearl

"What does that actually entail?" asked Mick  
"Well we're spirit mediums of course."

Mick's eye twitched "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope," said Maya "I think I have a business card around here somewhere..." she searched herself "Ah, he we are." she handed it to Mick. Mick looked at it.

_Kurain Spirit Channelling Technique_

_The Best Way of Contacting the Dead  
Only at Kurain Village  
Join Our FeyFanGirl Club Today._

_'Well, I think I don't have the right anatomy to do the last part' _Thought Mick

"Cheers." he said as he stuck the card into one of his many pockets in his coat.

"Well..." said Maya  
"Well what?"  
"Usually you're supposed to give your own card back."  
"I work for the police. I don't have a business card." He said bluntly

"Oh yeah," she said "Well how about your badge. I could use it to get good seats at restaurants."  
"Erm..."  
_'This girl is WAY out there. The stratosphere is not even touching her...'_

"Relax," she said winking "I'm kidding."

Mick sighed "One last question. I heard you had a spat with the victim."

"Oh, that..." said Maya with a nervous look on her face "It was nothing."

"Nothing!" said Pearl rolling up her sleeves.

"Oh dear here we go..." said Maya

"He said that Master Maya was a fraud and conning people out of money. He said that people who believed in spirit channelling were all morons and should be strangled at birth..."

Mick started sweating a little. "I'm guessing you were the one that had the argument with him."  
"Hmph."  
"I'll take that as a yes."

Mick snapped shut the organizer. "Well I think we are more done than a well done thing."  
"You mean like an overcooked steak?" said Pearls  
"Yes. Lets go with that."

Maya tapped her chin "The organizer...the twitchy eyes...the odd accent...the way you speak. I know who you remind me of now!" Mick blinked in confusion "You remind me Mr Edgeworth."

Mick jolted at the sound of that particular name.

Pearl joined in now as well. "Yeah! Now that you mention it he does."

Ema just laughed. "You got be kidding. He's nothing like him."

Maya went closer to Mick for a look. "I don't know...there's something there I can't put my finger on."

"Please stop inspecting me like a statue." Mick said. He smirked and then made his way to the door. He turned and faced Klavier. "We done? I would like to get to the end of the day without an an aneurysm if possible."

Klavier crossed his arms. "Maya?"  
"Hm?"  
"You are a friend of Phoenix Wrights yet you still like my music?"

Maya looked confused for a second then the realisation hit her. "Oh. That. No, Nick never truly think it was your fault. He said that to me about a week after the incident."  
"I see..."

Mick looked confused.  
_'Why does it feel like I've slept through a film and just woke up at the conclusion?'_

"Danke..." Klavier said eventually. He then left with Ema behind him. Mick turned round, took off his hat and bowed.

"Thank you, is what I believe he meant." He said grinning ear to ear and then left.

Maya smirked "If he doesn't know Edgey then I'll eat his hat."

* * *

**A/N- This chapter was difficult to write. Not because of writers block or anything like that, but mainly to do with hayfever. Sneezing really is distracting. Anywho Read, Review and all that fun stuff.**


	14. Turnabout Initiation Part 3

**Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

"Speech"  
'_Thought'**  
'Memories and dreams'**_

**Date: 2nd January 2027  
Time: 12.04  
Location: 1st Class Security Carriage.  
**

* * *

"So Pals, what do ya think?" said Gumshoe causing the two detectives and the Prosecutor to jump just after they left the Fey's room. Klavier folded his arms.

"It is too early to tell Herr Gumshoe. Even though most of there alibi consists with what Lucas said, it is very weak and leaves them open to be suspects."

"Oh." said the large detective dejectedly. His face dropped.

"However," interrupted Mick who was leaning against a wall with his arms folded "I do have my doubts that they are the killers..."

"What do you mean?" asked Skye who has just reopened her bag of Snackoos.

"Remember when I fell into that closet?"

Klavier smiled, "You mean when you did that great interpretation of a stunt man. Ja?"

Mick smiled back "Yeah, so while I was in there, I didn't see any evidence linked to the crime scene whatsoever. No weapons, no gloves, no nothing. And all the clothes they had were those silly Kimono things."

Ema was munching when she asked her questions. "Clothes? What does what their wearing got anything to do with this?"

Klavier turned and faced her. "I think what our hatted friend here is saying is that it would have been hard to commit that kind of murder in the garments they were wearing. Remember how much blood that was on that crime scene?" Mick shuddered. Klavier continued "I think what he is saying is that it would be improbable that a person wearing a Kimono would have gone unnoticed and come away cleanly from that crime scene?" Klavier turned to Mick "However, there lies the problem Mick. It is improbable, not impossible. You still lack proof that they are innocent."

Mick scoffed in a joking way "You lawyers and your proof. Can't you take a Detectives theory for once?"

Klavier shrugged "Unfortunately not. However, I do agree with most of your theory. Prosecuting the Fey girls would be difficult to do in a court based situation..."

Ema nodded to this "I guess the next thing we can do is interview the rest of the suspects..." Both Klavier and Mick nodded to this "...Okay lets get going." Ema strolled off towards the room next to the victims.

Mick was deep in thought when a hand clamped round his shoulder and shook him.

"Herr Hat. Chin up. We'll figure this out..." said Klavier.

"Hey." said Mick while simultaneously brushing off the hand on his shoulder. Klavier had a confused look on his face.

"Problem?" he asked

"Yeah," said Mick smiling as he was starting to walk away "I don't want your fake tan ruining my coat."

Klavier scowled.

* * *

"Ms Clinquant?" Ema asked after knocking the door "Ms Clinquant?" she asked again after hitting the door several more times. "Funny...she must be out." She turned to her two partners "Guess we'll have to..." she then realised her partners were not there but instead just walked straight into the suspects room. "...wait? Wait a minute? What are you two doing in here?"

Mick and Klavier faced each other with confused looks on there faces then looked at Ema.

"Investigating..." they said in unison.

"You two are unbelievable," she said with her hands on her hips. "You cannot...I repeat...CANNOT...just walk into a ladies cabin especially when she is not here."

Klavier shrugged "Come on Fräulein, we have a job to do here. I know its rude but we really need to tie up loose ends..."

"And besides," Mick continued "can you honestly say that you are not a tiny bit interested in checking this room out before Ms whatever her name is gets back?"

Ema sighed "I suppose I might be a little interested..." she then started looking around the room mumbling about silly foppish Europeans and moronic hat wearers. However, after a little while she spoke up louder. "Hey guys," she said gaining the attention of the other two "Look at this."

They all crouched down in front of what looked like bits and pieces of an electrical device. Mick picked up half of what seemed to be SIM card.

"A mobile phone..." said Mick eventually.

"Or what's left of it," said Ema grinning "And that's a cell phone by the way."

"Yeah...right." said Mick rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't look like there's much left to salvage of this judging by the force that it has been thrown against the wall." said Klavier pointing to the dent in the wall.

Ema popped another snackoo in her mouth. "Does it mean anything?"

Klavier shrugged "Honestly, I don't know." He stood up straight "Lets keep looking."

Mick walked to the other side of the room.  
_'Clothes, pencils, food wrappers, shoes...there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary her-' _It was then that his eyes caught something _'Hello...what's that?'_

Mick walked to the window and pulled a bit of black tape off near the window. Mick examined it. It was sticky on one side. He then turned towards the other two. He saw that Ema was still checking out the pieces of the phone on the floor and Klavier was on the other side of the room. Mick whistled to get someone's attention. Ema was too busy examining to pay attention but Klavier turned round.

"Herr Hat? Something up?" He asked.

"Maybe. Check this out." Mick showed Klavier the black tape.  
"Where did you find it?"  
"On the window sill."  
"Really? That's interesting."  
"That's what I thought."

Ema suddenly perked up when she heard the conversation. "Huh...Hey? You guys find anything?"

"A-Hem!" A female clearing of the throat suddenly stopped any conversations from continuing. There was a woman standing in the doorway of the cabin. She had glittering gold hair that went to her waist. She was petite in size and wore a short blue skirt, a white blouse and a blue jacket. She had a red muffler that was just under her mouth. She also had blue eyes and she was quite tanned. All in all she was quite attractive.

Klavier scratched the back of his head. "Ah...Ms Evelyn Clinquant I presume."

Evelyn scowl hardened "Yes. Just what the hell are you guys doing in my room? Jesus. I go to the toilet for five minutes and when I return there are bunch of strangers in my room." She then glared at Mick "You better not have been going through my underwear."

Mick shot back in pain.  
_'Why did she say that to me?'_

Ema stood up and walked towards Evelyn. She then extended her arm. "Ema Skye. Detective. These two are with me. Don't worry. If they did anything inappropriate, they wouldn't have lived to tell the tale."

Evelyn smiled at this and shook the Detectives hand. "I'm glad to see the police force hire some sensible people. It's nice to know that it's not filled with perverts."

Mick sweated a little "What is this? Feminist hate men day?" he said quietly earning a scowl from Evelyn, a snackoo attack from Ema and a laugh from Klavier.

"Anyway," continued Ema "Do you mind answering a few questions?"

Evelyn started twiddling with her muffler scarf. "Sure. Go ahead."

"Can you tell me what you were doing up until the time the body was discovered?"  
"Arguing."

Ema raised an eyebrow. "Arguing?"

Evelyn nodded "Yeah. With my boyfriend over the phone." She then started twisting her scarf in anger and she bared her teeth. "Damn idiot said he was leaving me. 'Too highly strung' he said. Me? Too highly strung? What an idiot." She then looked at the fragments on the floor "As you can tell, my phone got the worst of my anger."

Ema had a bead of sweat drop down her head. "Er...okay. We also heard you had an altercation with the victim, Dr Light, in his room."

"Yeah I did," she said twiddling with her hair "He wasn't exactly the friendliest person in the world. Said I was just a pretty face and no brains." She snorted "At least I'm alive..."

Ema laughed nervously. "Okay can you tell me why you are on this trip?"

Evelyn shrugged and walked to the window. "I'm on my way home from the next city over. I have been on a business trip."

Mick, who had been watching this exchange quietly, noticed something on the bare legs of Evelyn. She had a bruise on both legs just above the thigh and just below the knee on both her legs. It was long and thin and the same on both legs. It was then that Evelyn turned around and faced Mick.

"Is there a problem sir?" she asked while raising an eyebrow.

Mick just smirked. "Nope, just admiring your legs..."

* * *

Mick was rubbing his cheek. "Damn! That woman's psycho...and has one hell of slap." Ema put an ice bag on the effected area. "Ow! Easy!"

Ema sighed. "Keep still. And anyway, it serves you right for being a pervert."

"Look, if she didn't want people to look at her legs, she shouldn't wear a skirt." Mick caught a glimpse at Klavier grinning at him. "What you laughing at Führer?"

"Oh nothing. Just that you have a peculiar way with women."

Mick groaned. "Look, can we interview the last guy and get this over with?"

Klavier nodded "Ja. That would be advisable."

They all made there way to the door with Mick throwing the ice pack into the nearest bin. This door was opposite Evelyns. As they got closer, Ema and Klavier stopped Mick.

"Mick," started Ema "There's something you should know about this next guy..."  
"Who? Sonny? Why? What's wrong?"

Klavier crossed his arms "He's a Kitaki."  
"So? What does that mean?"

Ema sighed "He's from the old Kitaki crime family. So he's been suspected for serious things in the past. You know, like murder, smuggling, drugs, protection, all that fun stuff."

Mick groaned "...A crime family..."

"Yep." responded Ema "A Yakuza to be more precise."

"Okay." said Mick in a tired voice while raising up his arm "No time like the present I guess..." he knocked on the door several times.

"Enter!" said a deep growling voice. Mick gulped and then entered followed by the other two. They saw a large man sitting on a chair polishing a Samurai Sword. He had a grey pinstripe suit on, a red shirt underneath, black shoes and a yellow tie. His hair was black and tied into a ponytail. He also had a large mono-brow and a pencil moustache. In between his lips was a toothpick. On his eyes were deep black sunglasses.

"Who...are you?" he asked in his deep growling voice.

Mick gulped again. "I'm Detective Mick. This is Detective Skye and Prosecutor Gavin."

Ema jumped in front of Mick and Klavier "...Yeah...and we're not scared of you or any of your tough guy acts." she said defiantly causing the men behind her to nervously sweat.

Sonny Kitaki smiled. "Detectives and a Prosecutor huh?" He sheathed the sword and put it down. He then stood up revealing that he was more giant than man. He bent down and picked up his metal suitcase next to him. "I guess that means you are here for my...merchandise." He slowly made his way towards the group. Klavier and Mick were shuddering slightly. The only one who kept their cool was Ema who had her hand on her gun on the belt. The man eventually reached the table in front of them and slammed the case on it. There was silence between him and the group for awhile. It was like a Mexican stand-off. The giant then unclipped the clips on the case opening it up to reveal...

"Cakes?" said Ema with a blank look on her face.

"Not just any cakes Ma'am," said the giant with a salesman voice all of a sudden "These are Kitaki confectioneries. We have delicious cakes, mouth watering cookies and scrumptious muffins all to satisfy your hunger."

Ema let go of a breath she didn't realise she was holding in. "Wow, I thought we were in trouble for a second there guys." she looked around realising that they were no longer behind her "Guys?" she found them looking at the snacks in the case.

"These don't look half bad..." said Klavier.

"Yeah...and I haven't even had breakfast yet." said Mick

Ema face reddened with anger. "If you wanted snacks!" she threw a snackoo at Mick.

"Ouch!" he said

"...Then you should have brought them with you!" she threw another snackoo at Klavier.

"Ow! Fräulein you can be deadly with those things." He said.

Ema folded her arms "Hmph!"

"So...are you buying?" asked Sonny

"Guess not.." said Mick who was still rubbing the side of his cheek after the snackoo barrage.

"Damn!" said Sonny slamming the case "Swear I had a sale there." He then started fiddling with his moustache.

Mick turned to Ema. "I thought he was a gangster for the Kitaki's?"

Sonny answered for the girl "We were once..." His face returned to its stoic form earlier "However we have gone...legit."

"Why may I ask?" said Mick

Sonny shook his head "Realised that too many people were getting hurt. Too many friends and family getting killed...Also found out that money we were earning was useless for when we really needed it...Needed clean money...All this was epitomised through the bosses son's troubles recently." Sonny twirled the toothpick in his mouth "Life is better now anyway...we make dough from dough and I'm not worried about getting shot."

"Do you mind if we ask you some questions?" asked Ema as Mick walked off to investigate the room.  
"...Sure..."  
"What were you doing up until the body was found?"

Sonny started playing with his moustache again "...Watching T.V..."

"Do you mind if I ask what you were watching?" asked Mick as he flicked through some magazines near a bookcase.

"Sure...It was Turnabout Lawyer.."  
"What?"  
"It's a live action T.V remake of a Japanese Video lawyer game..."  
"Live action remake of a lawyer video game. Who'd watch that?"

Sonny smiled "It's actually quite good...This episode was quite a blinder in my view as the main character, a defence attorney called Naruhodou finally admits his love to another character called Mayoi...It really was quite something..."

Mick raised an eyebrow "I...See. Anyway, do you have a laptop or a phone."

Sonny shook his head. "...No...Hate electrical gadgets."

Ema jumped in at this point "Mick. Do you have any more useless questions?" Mick smiled and shook his head "Good. Sonny, why do you have a sword?"

He shrugged "Protection. Old habits die hard I guess...Having a antique sword licence is easier than getting a gun licence."  
"We also heard you had an argument with Dr Light?"

Sonny scowled "That man went up to me after he found out my second name...said I was trying to kidnap him...said I was scum...If I was ten years younger I would have snapped his neck right then..."

Ema nodded and noted it down. "One last question, why did you take this train?"

Sonny shrugged. "It's a nice train. Came back from spreading the family business...That lady got on at the same stop as me...then those Fey girls got picked up at that weird village in the mountains."

Ema nodded. "Thank you Mr Kitaki, it was a pleasure."

The giant gave a large smile "It's been all mine..."

* * *

After they left the door Mick pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Ema.

"On the internet. Checking his alibi. Give me a minute...ah there we go."

"What is it?" asked Klavier

"His description of the show was correct... apparently its plot was a big secret until it's revelation today. Which means..."

"That he must have been there watching it." finished Ema

Mick nodded. "Also, he didn't have a TV guide in those magazines or a phone or laptop with internet which means he couldn't have either got a brief synopsis or watched it online later."

Ema sighed "It feels like we're getting nowhere..."

"Actually Fräulein," said the Prosecutor "It might clear up a lot of things."

Ema looked up and saw that both Klavier and Mick had a smirk on their face. "You two know something don't you?"

"Maybe," said Mick "but we lack proof."

"We need a plan." added Klavier.

And with that the three huddled up and exchanged ideas. Ideas that would form a plan. A plan that would catch a killer...

* * *

**A/N- So do you know who killed the Doctor? A word of warning, I have assignments due in a couple of weeks for college so may not be able to upload next week. However, summer hols are coming up which would give me plenty of time to make it up to you guys.  
Speaking of you guys, my dear readers you are brilliant. The reviews and messages are great so keep them up. Anyway, stay tuned.  
**


	15. Turnabout Initiation Part 4

**Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

"Speech"  
'_Thought'**  
'Memories and dreams'**_

**Date: 2nd January 2027  
Time: 12.32  
Location: 1st Class Security Carriage.  
**

* * *

Klavier, Ema and Mick watched the scene that was unfolding in front of them with a mixture of amusement and confusion. It was not everyday that you saw a large detective trying to stop several irate murder suspects trying to leave a murder scene.

"Looks like things are getting ugly..." said Mick as Gumshoe just received another tongue lashing from Lucas.

"Yeah, no kidding." said Ema

"This could be bad," said Klavier scratching the front of his forehead. "we need to hurry up and gather the evidence we need before any of them can leave the scene of the crime."

Mick shrugged his shoulders. "What do you expect us to do? I suspect Gumshoe can only hold out so much longer. He's a big guy but doesn't like restraining anyone, especially young ladies."

Klavier turned to Mick. "Me and Ema are going to grab the last pieces of hopefully damning evidence."

Mick raised an eyebrow "So, what do you want me to do?"

Ema smirked "We need you to hold them up if the worse case scenario occurs."

Mick looked confused but Klavier nodded in agreement. "She is right Detektiv. If any of them leave, stop them."

Mick waved his hands out in front of him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What makes you think that I'll be able to handle them if they get through Dick?"

Klavier smirked. "You don't have to physically restrain them. Just...be creative with the truth. Hold them back with questions and so forth. Anyway, I hear that the English are good at going with there gut even when they have no proof or plan to fall back on."

Mick's eye twitched. "Under that pretence, I can assume that you can run a brilliant authoritarian government." he said quietly

"What was that?" asked Klavier

Mick smirked and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, nothing. Now jog on, we need that evidence."

Klavier gave Mick a quizzical look for awhile before nodding. He turned to Ema "Come Fräulein, we don't have much time." And with that the prosecutor and scientific detective darted down the carriage.

Mick sighed and turned towards the 'disagreement' that the large detective was having with the suspects.  
_'That's right, leave me with the whack jobs.'_  
Mick grabbed a wooden chair that was nearby, turned it around then straddled it. He put his arms on the backrest and took his hat off and fanned himself with it.  
_'Come on 'Shoe hold them off a bit while longer.'_

"Er...sir."

Mick put his hat back on his head and turned his head to the left. There was a police officer standing there saluting him. "Er...hello. It's Kongu isn't it?"

The officer nodded and thrusted a folder towards Mick. "Yes sir. These are the documents that Mr Gavin requested, sir!"

Mick raised an eyebrow and took the documents from the officer. "You know, you need to calm down."  
"Sir?"  
"Yeah chill out a little. Take everything too seriously and you'll end up stressing over everything."

The officer started fiddling with his torch in embarrassment. "Erm...okay sir."  
"Mick."  
"Wha?"  
"It's Mick, not sir. Damn, every police officer is too formal around here with the saluting and the sir-ring." Mick sighed and opened the folder given to him. "All right, lets see what Mr Fancy Pants wanted to know..." He flicked through the document given to him and his grin got larger after every page. "Great! This will give me plenty of ammunition."

Officer Kongu got confused "Ammunition? For what S...I mean, Mick."

Mick smirked. "For the worse case scenario... which seems to happening any minute now..." Mick stroked his chin for a second. "Hey, Kongu?"  
"Hmm?"

Mick grabbed him by the arm and made him bend over until Micks mouth was near his ear. He then whispered something. Kongu stood straight and looked at Mick with a confused look on his face.

"How did you know that S- I mean, Mick?"

Mick clasped his hands together, outstretched his thumbs and rested his chin on them. "Lucky guess..."

* * *

"Look will you guys stop shouting!" demanded Gumshoe.

Lucas Dark folded his arms. "Hell no, not until you let us go!"

"Yeah. Some of us have got a businesses to run." said Sonny.

Evelyn snorted. "Yeah, we all know what kind of businesses you like to run..."

Sonny glared at the blonde. "Excuse me...what does that exactly mean?"

Evelyn smirked. "Lets be honest, if anyone murdered anyone around here, it was probably you."

Gumshoe tried to interject. "Er, sir's?"  
"Ma'am...if you wish to keep your pretty little mouth where it is on your face, I'd keep it shut …...understand?" said Sonny.

Evelyn shrugged her shoulders. "Understand? Understand what? That you're a mindless thug? Yeah I think I get that already."

The large ex-gangster was taken aback by the remark. "W-Well, if I'm suspicious what does that make Lucas?"

Lucas' eyes shot open. "Suspicious? What about me is exactly suspicious?"

"Hello?" said Gumshoe almost whimpering.

"Well, you were going around listening in our doors. Not exactly normal is it?" said Sonny.

Lucas blushed in embarrassment. "H-Hey man, that's part of my job. If I look weird how does that make those ladies look?"

"Weird!" said Maya and Pearls in unison. "We are not..."

Gumshoe blocked out the rest of the screaming. He rubbed his temple as he felt a headache coming on. Despite his large size, crowd control was not exactly in his department. He was more used to helping Mr Edgeworth investigating and getting involved in whirlwind adventures with him. At the moment, he felt like he was stuck in a Force 9 hurricane of shouting, screaming and moaning. He couldn't deal with angry people. They were unpredictable and dangerous. He didn't even like getting angry himself because he was worried what he might do. However, today after twenty minutes of intense bickering and being ignored, Gumshoe snapped.

"RIGHT THATS IT!" He shouted causing the suspects in front of him to jump. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH. IF YOU LOT DON'T SHUT UP I'LL TAKE YOU ALL DOWN TO THE STATION!" The shouting seemed to have the effect he wanted. It ended the bickering and it was dead silent. All of the suspects in front of him, even Sonny the giant ex-mobster was pale from the outburst. Gumshoe exhaled a large breath. He looked up and saw the effect that he had on the them and felt kind of guilty. He was about apologize when Lucas started laughing.

"'Take us all in.' You have no authority to do that. You can't arrest several innocent witnesses."

"No," said a calm voice from behind Gumshoe causing the large detective to spin round "but we can arrest a suspect."

Mick had watched the argument go on until it's climax. He decided that now was the best time to get involved before Gumshoe did something he would regret.

"So, wait," said Lucas "You finally have a prime suspect?"

"Hmph." grunted Mick. He then got off the chair and kicked it back from where he got it from. He then put his hands behind his back and walked towards the suspects. "Let's start from where all good law men should start from, the facts." He looked at all suspects in the eye individually to show he meant business. It was at this point Pearls said something.

"Wow Master Maya. This is just like those Detective shows on T.V." she whispered to Maya causing both of them to giggle a little bit.

Mick had to fight every urge in his body to stop a smirk from appearing and keep his stoic expression. He cleared his throat "Fact Number 1: The murder took place this morning sometime between 9.15 and 9.45. He was murdered in his cabin with his throat slashed. This means that the body could not have been dumped in there from another location." Mick faced away from the group and held up two fingers "Fact Number 2: Each cabin which contained passengers in the first class carriage had sensor locks on the doors and windows that automatically triggered at night or when the train went through a tunnel. The carriage itself was secured by twenty four hour guards which leads directly straight to Fact Number 3..." Mick looked over to Gumshoe who's eyebrows were dancing on his forehead. "Are you okay Dick?"

Gumshoe smiled "Yeah...I think so. Just a lot of information to take in ya know?"

Mick smiled back for a second "Hold on good detective, all will fall into place." Mick raised three fingers "Fact Number 3: The murderer came from within the first class cabin..."

"Erm...excuse me?" Pearls raised her hand.  
"Yes?"  
"Doesn't that contradict fact number 2?"

Mick raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Pearls put her thumb in her mouth. "Well, the automatic locks. Would they have stopped anyone from exiting there rooms?"

Mick smirked. _'She's more than a pretty face.' _  
"That may be true," said Mick "But I find it impossible to believe that anyone from outside this carriage could have got past the burly twenty four hour guards and cameras without being seen. But there is a way to do so I suppose..."

Pearls stroked her chin for awhile. Then she placed her hand in front of her mouth in shock as she came to a realisation. "You mean...that the murderer came from the outside of the train?"

Lucas scoffed. "Come on, You suggesting that a man jumped onto a moving train? That's impossible."

"Indeed it is," said Mick "But that is not what I am suggesting. What if the murderer climbed out their cabin onto the outside of the train and got to Lights room that way?"

"No way!" screamed Lucas "Those windows are tiny, and there is still the problem with the sensor locks. There is just no way to bypass them."

"Not so Fast! Impossible you say. I have proof that they are not."  
"Really? What?"  
"Well Dr Light of course. You found him murdered in the locked room did you not Mr Dark?"

Lucas sweated a little. "Well...yeah."

"Then someone must have got passed those 'locked' doors and murdered him or he would still be alive and I wouldn't be here."

Evelyn started playing with her hair. "Is it possible that the murderer waited for him in the room?"

"Doubtful." Responded Mick "Even if those carriages are the size of a small hotel room, I doubt that somebody waited a whole night without him noticing them."

"But...from outside the train...come on man." said Lucas still looking shocked.

Mick turned and faced the group again. "That is not my main problem at the moment." Mick outstretched his hand "Fact Number 4: Every witness has lied to us today."

Everyone's eyes shot open "Lied!" they all shouted in unison.

"...Or just omitted certain details..." said Mick. "Most have lied about their relationship with Dr Light. For example, I know that he exactly wasn't the most popular guy abroad the train. He had arguments with nearly everyone who was on it..." Mick looked up and a glint went across his eye. "...However the majority of you have lied about what the arguments were about." Mick slowly walked towards the Fey's. All of these movements were slow and deliberate he was trying to buy as much time as possible.  
_'Come on guys. What's taking so bloody long?'  
_Mick looked both of the Fey's in the eyes. They both looked extremely nervous. Mick smiled. Secretly, he was enjoying this. He loved making people squirm and stew in there own juices. Something about it made him feel alive. For all the murderer knew, he was onto them. Maybe they'd give themselves up before they got the decisive evidence needed?  
_'Doubt it...'_

Mick took one final glance at the Fey girls then tilted his hat down. "Lets start with your lie..." He turned round and shot his finger at his target. "Mr Dark."

Mr Dark shot back like he'd been hit by a bullet. "Wa-. Me?"

Mick allowed his arm to drop and smirked. "Yes, you. Lying. As in, not telling the truth."

Lucas started sweating. "W-What do ya mean?"

"You told us that your argument with Dr Light was about the services provided on this train, correct?"  
"C-Correct."  
"So you have never met him before he boarded this train, right?"  
"T-Thats right."

Mick shook his head "You're lying again Mr Dark," Mick put his hand within his trench coat "And I can prove it."

Lucas was now sweating bullets. "No way. Go on then. Prove it."

"Take That!" Mick pulled out the file "This file tells me a little about your past,." Mick opened a page "More importantly that you had heart surgery as a child. Your surgeon, specialist heart surgeon Dr Thomas Light." Mick looked up and saw Dark inwardly cringing. "It also says that he botched it and you were in intensive care for several years. That makes a damn good motive. Maybe you wanted a little vengeance?"

Lucas' cringed face turned into one of sadness. However, there was still a smirk on his face. "You are correct detective. He operated on me when I was a little boy. I had a hole in the heart that needed sealing. Unfortunately, the guy that my parents got to do it was that bearded idiot. He fouled it up and made it twenty times worse then it already was."

Gumshoe face lit up. "Ha. So it was you pal. I knew there was something..."

Lucas raised his hand to stop Gumshoe from talking and placed his other hand on his chest. "However, my ticker works fine now, and I received compensation from the botch." Lucas looked up at Mick "I did not kill him. I...can't end a life so easily."

Sonny grunted "You can't expect us to believe that kid. You have the biggest motive..."

"I wouldn't talk if I was you Mr Kitaki," Interrupted Mick "You are not as innocent as you make out to be either."

Sonny scowled. "What...do you mean?"

"Remember when we questioned you and you said that you had an argument with Light because he thought you were going to 'kidnap him'?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well I read some quite interesting things in this file. Apparently there was a failed kidnapping attempt against Light several months ago. Do you know who the main suspects were?"  
"...Go on..."  
"They were Kitaki family members. And more specifically, you were one of them."

"...Heh...You got me." Sonny smiled "We needed his specialist skill...for the bosses son...however we were raided by police before we could do it." Sonny shrugged "However, I never touched a hair on that guys head."

Ms Clinquant cleared her throat to gain attention "Is there anything about me on that file?"

Mick glanced through it. "Nope. Nothing on the Fey's either."

"Goody." she said and started to walk away.

"H-Hey, wait one sec! I didn't say you could leave." said Mick

Ms Clinquant shrugged "But there is no reason for me to stay."  
"There are plenty of reasons."  
"Name one."

Mick eyes widened "Well...er."

Evelyn turned and faced Mick. "You know what I think? I think you don't have any hard evidence at all and that you are just trying to bide time so you are just firing off meaningless conjecture."

Mick shot back in surprise.  
_'Busted...' _He thought.

Ms Clinquant threw her scarf over her neck"Now if you'll excuse me I'll just be..."

"Hold It!" somebody shouted. "You're not going anywhere Fräulein Clinquant." Klavier and Ema had just ran to the scene.

Mick physically slumped and sighed when he saw the two of them. "Jesus. That was a close one..." He then recovered and turned and faced them. "You got the evidence right?"

Ema smiled and held two fingers out to show that they had done it. Klavier nodded. "I think it's time for a demonstration." He clicked his fingers "Go Fräulein, just as we planned."

Ema rolled her eyes. "Yes, Your Majesty." She then made her way to the door mumbling some curses under her breath.

"Er...sir? Whats exactly is going on?" asked Gumshoe.

Ema smiled. She took out some black tape. "I'm going to show you how to get through these sensor locked doors."

Gumshoe looked confused. "You mean...it's possible?"

Ema winked and started undoing the black tape "Of course. The sensors run using infra-red light. When an electrical signal is run through the sensors, and the sensors meet each other on the door and the door frame, it locks." She started putting tape on the sensors. "When these lights are obscured the door should, scientifically speaking, remain unlocked."

Mick noticed Gumshoe still looked confused. "Basically Dick, she's saying if you cover the sensors with tape, the door won't lock."

"Oh!" said Gumshoe "You mean like when you cover the light on the TV remote and it won't change channel."

Mick nodded. "Yeah kinda."

Ema rolled her eyes. "Look, the driver said he will lock the doors for a minute in two minutes time. Then we can test it."

The two minute wait seemed like an agonising eternity. Suddenly the lights dimmed in the hallway and loud clanking noises came from each of the doors.

Ema gulped. "Right now or never..." she pulled at the door...and it came open easily. She exhaled a breath. "Ha, I knew it would work." She turned and faced the other guys who looked as relieved as her.

Lucas blinked, opened his mouth, then blinked again. "I...cannot...believe …..that a complex security system...was beaten...by gaffer tape..."

Gumshoe folded his arms. "So you guys are saying that the murderer got out his door this way."

"Objection!" shouted Klavier causing Mick to give him a weird look "That can't have been the case, as Mr Dark here didn't notice anyone in this carriage when on one of his routine patrols isn't that right?"  
"Yeah, there wasn't a soul here."

Gumshoe's face contorted more as he thought harder. "Yeah...but if he's the murderer, wouldn't he have made that up?"

"True," Klavier responded "But his witness testimony matches the others. And he couldn't have known what they were doing unless his ear was against the doors."

"Then where did the murderer go if not out the door sir?" asked Gumshoe.

"The only other place with a sensor." He pointed into the room "The window," his face then hardened "Isn't that right Ms Clinquant."

Everyone turned and faced her. She just smiled sweetly back. "Are you implicating me by any chance?" Klavier nodded and she just giggled "Silly man. What's your proof?"

"The tape." said Mick "I found it in your room."

"Having tape does not a murderer make." she answered back.

Mick smiled "However, tape from this exact roll was on your window...right near your sensor."

Evelyn's smirk faltered. "Impossible...Anyway there is another problem."

"Shoot." Klavier said.

"The window is far too small for any person to get through. How did I get out?"

Klavier looked towards the tiny window "Er..."

"And even if I did bend reality, the tunnel would have killed me. Dis I somehow squeeze my way through the window and then climbed to the roof of the train under a tunnel."

Klavier balled his hands into fists. How did she do it? "S-Sorry guys but..."

Mick just shrugged. "Don't say sorry," he smirked "The way she said it is exactly how she did it."

"What!" everyone said.

Mick shook his head and outstretched his arms. "Tell me Ms Clinquant, what business are you in? Timber...Metal...Food...Pornography?"

Evelyn had a vein appearing on her forehead. "Stocks! Why?" She demanded.

Mick tipped the front of his hat. "It's just those bruises on your legs look very like bruises gymnasts get when they use the bars. Kinda odd for a person that sells and buys stocks."

Evelyn started sweating "W-What are you saying?"

"What I am saying Ms Clinquant is that we both know your real business as Officer Kongu informed me of it earlier. Your a gymnast with an interesting ability. Your a contortionist."

Evelyn tugged tightly on her scarf in frustration.

"I see no reason why you couldn't fit in that window and fit under a bridge. Am I right dear?" continued Mick.

Evelyn damn near choked herself with the scarf. "O.K. So how did I do it?"

Ema turned to the other two. "May I?" Both the others nodded. "Ms Clinquant. You got into Light's room through the window. How you ask? When you had an argument in his room yesterday, you used the arguement as an oppertunity to tape and block his window sensor as well. The adhesive glue from your tape and what remains of adhesive glue we found on the sensor in his room match forensically."

Ms Clinquant started sweating bullets.

"Then, this morning you climbed out your rooms window and climbed onto the roof of the train wearing a cloak, coat or something to shield you from blood stains and took a knife with you. You then performed the deed."

Evelyn tugged harder on her scarf "Proof...knife...cloak."

"The cloak and dagger probably got bloodstained when you sliced his throat. So when you were back on the roof of the train after removing the black tape in his room, you disposed of them."

Evelyn started chuckling. "Conjecture...all conjecture. You don't have a scrap of proof. No knife and no supposed cloak. And where's the blood?"

Ema scowled "You know there is no blood. There was heavy rain this morning that would have washed away any visible trace of it like a big car wash."  
"Ah...what a shame."

Ema then smirked "But there is non-visible blood." Evelyn looked confused. "Confused? Well blood is harder to wash away then you think. I used something called Luminol to find blood traces on the roof. And guess where the bloody footprints lead."

"Where?" Evelyn croaked.

Ema leaned forward a bit. "Right above your window. Do you think that's enough proof for you prosecutor to get a conviction? " Klavier smirked and nodded.  
"Indeed it is."

"Wait a sec." said Lucas "I heard her on the phone when the murder was being committed..."

Klavier shook his head. "Nein. It was a recording on her phone that she put on loudspeaker. She then smashed it to try and conceal the evidence. However, it can still be recovered in one or two days from the memory. Just in time for court." He turned to the scarfed lady whose head was facing the ground. "Time to give up ma'am."

Evelyn Clinquant was silent for a few seconds. Then with both hands she tugged on both sides of her scarf upwards. The scarf then ripped in two leaving the bit that wrapped around her neck intact. Her beautiful golden hair frizzed up.

"Do...you know...what that man...did to...me...my...family." she muttered. Everyone remained quiet. She then looked up. She had tears in her eyes. "He let my sister die...no...he killed her. My sister was very ill. She needed a heart transplant to survive. Dr Light said he could save her and move her up the transplant list if she transferred him a sum of money..."

"How much?" asked Mick

"$750,000." she said causing Mick to shake his head in disgust. "But...he...he conned her. She never got her heart and the added stress of being conned eventually broke her..." She then broke down in tears. "When I met him...said it wasn't his fault...said she was...a dumb...silly...bitch for falling for...it...can...not forgive...that...monster...ever...never."

Mick looked away from the girl that was in tears. "Ms Evelyn Clinquant, I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Thomas Light. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." He then turned and offered Evelyn a hand to get up. She grasped it.

"Thank you." she said, her eyes red from tears, but her smile was the most genuine all day. "Not bad...for a pervert..."

* * *

**A/N- So did you guess correctly. Probably. Anyway, from this point on Mick will become more of a background character in investigations for awhile**. **For now, we got some attorney stories to follow. Maybe even Phoenix...Hmmm. I have a few ideas rattling around in my head, but send some suggestions if you wish.**

**BTW you should totally read Kongu123 and MexMarco stuff as they deserve more views than they get.  
Anyway Review as they do inspire and make me laugh.**


	16. Turnabout Initiation Finale

**Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

"Speech"  
'_Thought'**  
'Memories and dreams'  
**_

* * *

**Date: 2nd January 2027  
Time: 13.15  
Location: Train Station.**

Klavier, Ema and Mick were leaning against a low wall in the train station as the accused was handcuffed and taken away by two police officers. Evelyn Clinquant was no longer the beauty that they first encountered on that train that morning. Her once golden hair was now frazzled, her scarf a tattered red ribbon around her neck and mascara had run down her face from when she had cried. Her face was now plastered with a sombre expression.

Ema was now eating her snackoos with a fierce determination. "MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH Do you think this is MUNCH fair?"

Klavier looked up and brushed some of the crumbs off his face that had been propelled while Ema was talking. "What do you mean?"

Ema gulped down the snackoos in her mouth. "Well, it seemed that this Dr Light was, for the lack of a better word, an asshole. He ruined peoples lives..."

Klavier just shrugged. "Ja, that may be the case. But we are not moralists, our job is to catch criminals and uphold the law," Klavier then grinned "And anyway, you've called me that word many times before and I haven't seen you climb into my room and slice my throat."

Ema glared at Klavier. "Don't be giving me ideas. It's a tempting thought..."

Klavier smiled at her sweetly and then put his hand on his chest. "Ah Fräulein, waking up and finding you in my room would be a dream come true...right up until you cut my throat of course..."

Ema rolled her eyes and turned to Mick. "So what's your thought on this? Do you hate her for what she did?"

Mick crossed his arms. He thought hard for a couple of seconds. "Hmm," he eventually said "I guess my theory on this suspect in this crime is the same with my theory on all suspects on all crimes..."

Ema raised an eyebrow. "Which is..."

Mick just shrugged. "Hate the crime they commited, not the suspect. A person should be respected on their personality, not on what they have done..."

Ema looked shocked for a moment. "What? Every criminal?"  
"Yep."  
"Even murderers? Drug dealers? Serial killers? Rapists? Paedophiles?"

Mick nodded. Ema gave him a weird look. Mick sighed. "Look," he started to say "usually those kinds of criminals you have mentioned have three reasons for committing crimes. One- that they know what they are doing is bad and will continue doing it no matter how many people they hurt. These guys are what I call pricks. However, I come across them very rarely in cases. Two- that they are forced into it. They feel they have no choice and no exit..."

Ema blinked. "So what's the third?"

Mick looked up at the van as Evelyn was being put in it. He then tapped his head. "Three- the ones that mentally justify what they are doing like Evelyn. Even though they know what they are doing is against the law, they feel what they are doing is right or even that they are improving the situation. These people are just wired differently in the head to other people. This could be shown as they think killing someone in vengeance is right or that loving a child is okay, or that drugs isn't bad. To be honest, we all have different thoughts on what is right and wrong in this world. For example, if you could shoot someone to save someone you love, there are some who would do it in a split second and others who wouldn't do it at all ..."

Ema nodded trying to understand. Klavier then looked round her. "Sounds like you have had a personal experience with this, right?"

Mick smirked then nodded. "A guy I knew in school. He was basically a stereotypical Christian. He followed the commandments, went to church on Sunday and all that baloney. He was the nicest guy you ever knew." Mick then pinched the bridge of his nose. "However, there used to be this girl that he came into school with. He liked her. Liked her a lot. He found out that her dad had been beating her..."

Ema cringed as she could guess what happened next. "What did he do?"

Mick folded his arms. "He helped thy neighbour with extreme prejudice and a shovel. Battered him to death with it." Mick then shrugged. "However, when I spoke to him about, he felt he did nothing wrong. Said it was for the better. But he was such a nice guy. I still visited him when I got the chance." Mick smiled "Last time I was there, he was trying to convert people in the young offenders institute into Christians. However, every time I visited him, I asked him why did he do it. He just said I would never understand." Mick just shrugged. "I mean, how can I hate a guy like that? All I remember is this nice, kind kid who liked playing video games. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Ema was silent for a moment. She then heard a sombre voice from behind her. "Yes, Herr Hat. Yes I do..." she turned around and saw Klavier staring off into space.  
_'Ah shit. __Kristoph!_' She thought mentally slapping her forehead. _' This isn't the kind of conversation we should be having right about now...'_

To her surprise though, Klavier suddenly smiled and said. "I suppose that's what makes law a fascinating art, that so many people can work for it and have many different ideas for how it works. I guess you Mick are a heavy believer in second chances."

Mick nodded and smirked unaware of what effect his words had on the prosecutor. "Yeah, second chances are good. And you are also right that it is great to have so many opinions about law...even if everyone else is wrong." With this both Klavier and Mick started laughing. However Ema continued to give Klavier a worried look.  
_'You may be able to fool everyone else, but you won't be able to fool me you silly fop. You're still hurting over your brother.' _

Ema's thought process was then interrupted when Mick took out a cigarette from his coat. "Y-You're a smoker?" she asked with a mixture of horror and disgust.

Mick rolled his eyes. "Yes 'Mother' I smoke." This earned a swift kick in the shin. "Ouch!" He said. Ema smirked.

"You do realise that smoking is one of the most disgusting habits that a person can have." she said raising a finger.

"No? Really?" said Mick with fake interest as he was rubbing his shin.

"Yes," continued Ema unaware of Mick's sarcasm "Scientifically speaking, smoking can cause Lung cancer, Emphysema, Heart disease, Strokes, lower the immune system, cause wrinkles, yellow the teeth..." Mick's eyes glazed over and he blinked while the cigarette was hanging limply out his mouth. "...Osteoporosis, Bad skin, Bad breath and last and not least can cause you fertility problems. Not to mention the problems with second hand smoke." Ema then put her hands on her hips and smiled in triumph.

Mick gave her a weird look for a couple of minutes. "Okay spoil sport, is that all?" he finally asked.

Ema raised an eyebrow. "What do you means is that all? Of course that's all...at least from the top of my head."

Mick shrugged and lit up the cigarette in his mouth. "Sod it, it's worth it."

Ema shook her head in disgust. "Unbelievable..." she said.

Mick inhaled then blew some smoke in the air above him. "Anyway, it's not like I'm a chain smoker. I only have one after I complete a case...or after making love" Mick then smirked and adjusted the knot in his tie. "So at home I'm a thirty a day man..."

Klavier smirked after hearing this. "Really Detektiv, I didn't know that you could solve that many cases in one day." This caused Mick to glare at the blonde prosecutor. Ema had to suppress a giggle before continuing on with her point.

"It really doesn't mater how many you are smoking. Even having one will-" She was interrupted as Mick blew a cloud of smoke into her face which caused her to cough and splutter.

"It's not exactly like you're the picture of perfect health" He said almost childishly.

"What do you *Cough* mean? *Cough*" she asks while spluttering.

"Well, I've seen how many of those snackoos that you have been stuffing down your gullet. And I've heard an interesting story. Apparently in France snackoos have been a problem as people are getting addicted to them, and because of the high sugar content they are causing a major problem with diabetes..." If looks could kill at this point, Mick would be a dead man due to the amount of daggers that was being stared into him by Ema. Mick couldn't help but put on a Cheshire cat grin as he said the next bit "...Scientifically speaking of course..." After he said this Klavier erupted into laughter.

Ema's faced turned tomato red. "Both of you...are stupid...fops!" she shouted while turning round and slapping them both.

"Ouch!" both Klavier and Mick said after being hit, both rubbing their cheeks. "Hey, wait a minute." they both said simultaneously while pointing at each other. "Don't put me in the same boat as him!"

It was then a light chuckling interrupted them causing all of them to face the person in front of them. She was wearing a brown flight jacket which had a large badge on it and beside her were the Fey cousins with bemused looks on their faces. "Still having troubles with your co-workers are we Ema?" she said smirking.

Ema shot up off the wall, stood straight and gave a salute. "Lana- I mean Ma'am!"

Klavier then got off the wall and stood to the left of Ema and gave a lazier salute. "Ms Skye, Ma'am."

Mick gave both of them a confused look while he continued to smoke his cigarette.

"Mick," said Ema irritably through clenched teeth.  
"Hmm?"  
"Show your superiors some respect."

Mick's face contorted into even more confusion. Lana smiled at this. "We spoke on the phone earlier today..."

Mick's eyes widened as he realised who was in front of him. He placed the cigarette between his lips, stood up and flicked the tip of his hat which was an even lazier salute then Klaviers.

Ema just stared at the hat wearing detective in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Cultural differences," answered Lana for him "In England the Detective 'Flying Squads' are well known for their non-strict atmosphere and strong teamwork. Saluting doesn't occur much outside of ceremonies and they only address superiors with sir or Ma'am when given orders and can even be lax with them, as long as they get the results. You even insulted your chief of Police once, right Mick?"

Mick smiled at the memory. "Ah yes, I called him fat something or other..."

Lana pulled out a file from behind her. "You called him a 'Fat overgrown pig that couldn't find a book in a library'."

Mick pointed the cigarette in Lana's general direction. "Yeah, that was it..."

Ema blinked. "How have you not been fired?"

Mick shrugged. "It was true though. Think Jabba the Hut with a beard and you get the idea..."

Lana cleared her throat to get there attention. "I see that you three seem to work well together. Catching a suspect at the scene of the crime and gaining a confession is not a bad days work." she then turned to they Fey cousins behind her. "What do you think of there performance?"

Pearls smiled. "They do seem to make a good team...even if they do argue quite a bit..."

Maya clasped her hands together. "Yeah! They remind me of the Steel Samurai Squad." she said excitedly.

Ema sighed "The Pink Princess was better when she was on her own..." she then looked to her left and saw Klavier looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Cute..." he said quietly causing her to frown. She then faced her right and glared at Mick.

"Hey, don't give me that look," he said while waving his hands "I didn't say a word."

Lana smiled, turned round to face them and shook her head. "Regardless Mick, I believe that you have passed this little initiation test. Maybe I should have expected that though."

"What about what the file said?" asked Mick.

Lana looked at it. "What? This? Well I did omit some parts out. It may say that you are blunt, feckless and rude." Mick's forehead creased. "But it does say that 'he will relentlessly pursue a case to it's conclusion and will try to find the truth no matter how hard it may get. Comes highly recommended. Signed Detective Inspector Cold.'"

Mick smirked a little. "The old man said that..."

Lana tucked the file away in her jacket and pulled out a badge and a piece of paper. She then walked up to Mick. "Except for a little bit of training which you can do at the precinct, I have no qualms about hiring you." she then gave the badge with the piece of paper in it to Mick. "Here is your new badge and your half of the renewed work permit." She then stepped back and saluted. "Welcome to the LAPD Detective Michael Edgeworth." She then walked back to her original position.

Mick flicked his butt away first then placed the paper in one of his many pockets in his trench coat. He then opened and examined the badge. This badge was significantly larger than the one he received at home, and only two bits of text on it that said name and rank. Mick flipped the badge open and closed a few times like he imagines people on cop dramas do while laughing a little. He then places it with the other one in his top pocket. He then looks up and sees a mixture of weird looks from the Detective, Prosecutor and Feys and looks of fear from the officers. Mick touches his face. "What? Something on my face?"

"Edgeworth..." Ema says slowly as she walked towards him  
"Hmm?" says Mick in confusion as he slowly backs against the wall.

Ema takes a deep breath just as she gets a few centimetres from Mick. "Do you, by any chance, know a Miles Edgeworth?"

Mick laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head. "Well I should. He is my dad after all."

"WHAT!" screams Ema causing Mick to jump back and sit on the wall. She then brings her head as close a possible and observes his features causing Mick to get nervous and sweat a little. "Yes... I see it now...That furrowed brow..."  
"T-That furrowed what?"

This time Pearl shoots her head forward. "Yeah, and that weird accent..."  
"Hey wait, this is a genuine British accent not that fake one-"

Maya head then shoots forward. "And that weird twitch you do with your eyes when annoyed..."  
Mick's right eye twitches. "W-What twitch?"

The girls then all face each other. Then they all smile. "HE REALLY IS HIS SON!" They all shout while throwing their hands up in the air. Unfortunately, the shock of this sudden movement causes Mick to fall off the wall he was sitting on backwards. He hits the ground with a thump and his legs are left dangling in the air. It takes the girls awhile to realise that something is wrong before they scramble an attempt to help him up.

"Are you all right Mr Edgeworth?" Pearl asks while the three girls are helping him up.

Mick then leans against the wall again for support. "I'm fine. I'm cool. And it's Mick not Mr Edgeworth."

Lana couldn't help but smile at the event unfolding before her especially with Klavier practically in tears of laughter next to her. "Leave the poor boy alone." She finally says. "Stop trying to compare them. Mick is adopted by Miles anyway."

Ema covers her shocked mouth with her hand and turns to Mick. "Really?" Mick nods while moaning in pain.

Lana smiles. "It is quite odd though. I see why the girls thought you were blood related. You do share many similarities to your father Mick."

Mick groans. "Don't say that, that means I might end up wearing a pink suit and a handkerchief round my neck..." he mumbles.

Lana shakes her head. "I better get back. I see you lot down the precinct later."

"Yes sis!" Ema shouts as Lana leaves. "I suppose we should get going as well."

Mick rubs his head. "Thank god." he says.

Pearls taps Mick on the shoulder. "Before you go, Mr Mick, when we were on the train, you said everyone had lied to you." Mick nodded. "You said the other three, but what was ours?"

Mick gave a fake shocked expression. "I thought you would have known Pearls." Pearls gave a surprised look, but then shook her head. Mick gave a fake sigh. He then looked up at Maya and grinned. "'Assistant' to Phoenix Wright. And that's all? Riiiight?"

Maya turned deep red. "YES! THATS ALL IT EVER WAS!" She shouted causing Mick to fall back off the wall.

* * *

**A/N- To be perfectly honest, this chapter should have been done and completed days ago but...dear god the heat! Yeah, i'm not good typing in hot weather. Especially when I feel the need for water every three minutes. So, instead of typing I watched Akira yesterday instead...and that is possibly one of the weirdest movies I have ever seen in my 19 years on this second weirdest has to be Cannibal Holocaust...  
**

**Anyway, for recomendations you should read FeyFanGirls stuff and Alex Grahams stuff. Trust me. They don't pay me or beg me for this stuff I swear, I just say what I like. Anyway Message and Review.**


	17. Guess Who's Back, Back Again

**Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

"Speech"  
'_Thought'**  
'Memories and dreams'  
**_

* * *

**Date: 2nd January 2027  
Time: 14.45  
Location: Outside Wright Anything Agency**

_'It's been a long time since I have been here.' _Thought Maya as she stood outside a familiar building. She then sighed. _'Yep. It sure has been a while since I have visited the Wright Talent Agenc-' _Maya blinked as she read the new sign on the door. _'Wright Anything Agency? What the hell are they doing here now? This place has had it's name changed more times then-' _Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash behind her. Maya spun round and saw Pearl looking exhausted as she had finally dropped the two large suitcases she was carrying on the ground. Maya gave her a worried look.

"Pearly," she said with a tinge of worry in her tone. "Are you sure that you don't need any help with those?"

Pearl stopped panting for breath, looked up and produced a big smile. "No Master Maya, I'm fine. Look." She then proceeded to try and lift the two large cases again. She was straining to lift both of them up which was shown by her gritting her teeth together. "See...Master Maya...Perfectly...Fine." She mumbled through clenched teeth.

Maya gave a nervous smile then shook her head. Her younger cousin was very devoted to her, she could give her that. However, she did have a tendency to over strain herself. Maya walked over to Pearl and took one of the bags off of her.

"Now Pearly, I may be Master now, but it doesn't mean that I can't carry my own things." She then gave Pearl a wink. "And anyway, it's not me that needs sorting out is it?"

Pearl smirked and then nodded. "Yes," she said before looking at the door. "It's time we visited Mr Nick..."

* * *

Apollo was awoken by a loud banging at the door. He then yawned and rubbed his eyes before taking in his surroundings. He realised that he was leaning back against a office chair with his feet propped up on the desk.

_'I'm at the office.' _He thought. He then looked at his watch. _'Nearly three o'clock huh? Looks like my mid-day nap took a bit longer than usual.' _He then scanned around the office looking for Trucy and his boss. However, a loud bang upstairs indicated that they were still practising a new magic trick that Trucy had come up with. _'Another busy day at the Wright Anything Agency' _Thought Apollo sarcastically. The door knocked again louder this time. Apollo got up and stretched. _'Better get up and answer that. It might be some clients...' _Apollo scoffed a little after thinking that. He then hurdled his way across the equipment that was lying about the office to the front door only stopping briefly to check himself in the mirror to make sure that he was presentable and that his hair hadn't developed a mind of its own again. He then stopped in front of the door, brushed some imaginary dust off his suit, then opened it. What he saw were two young ladies in robes. They bowed.

"Hello!" they both said.

Apollo blinked. He stood there for a few seconds, then blinked again.  
_'No, Apollo, you haven't lost your mind. Standing in front if you are two women wearing robes, bowing and saying hello.'_

The taller woman seemed to notice the confused expression on the young defence attorneys face. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is this the 'Wright Anything Agency'?"

Apollo shook his head quickly and regained his composure. "Y-Yes it is," he said. He inwardly cringed as he said the next part. "The Wright Anything Agency- We are the 'Wright' choice for any of your needs..." Apollo sighed.  
_'Why does Trucy insist that we say that line to every potential customer?'_

The taller woman blinked in confusion. "Uh, that's great..." she said in a tone that didn't inspire confidence. The younger woman in robes then tugged the taller ones arm.

"Master. Do you think it would be better to speak to Mr Nick?"

"Mr Nick?" Apollo said in confusion.

"Ah, Yes," said the taller one nodding. "Is Phoenix Wright in?"

Apollo clicked his fingers and pointed his finger at the two. "Ahhh, you're here for Mr Wright." Apollo then opened the door and beckoned them in. "Please follow me and I'll introduce you." Apollo sighed internally.  
_'Two strange girls in strange clothing appearing on the doorstep of the office, of course Mr Wright will know them. I mean, who else will?'_

Apollo lead them through the office with his hands in his pockets. "Sorry about the mess..." he said.  
_'Although, if Trucy heard me call it a mess she would kill me.'_

He then glanced behind himself and caught sight of the suitcases they were carrying. "Been on a long trip?" he asked.

The taller one nodded. "Yes. Just got to the city this morning?"  
"And came straight here?"  
"As fast as we could."  
"Wow. You must really want to hire Mr Wright."

The taller one giggled. "No. There is no way that I will ever hire Nick to play the piano. No, we're old friends."

The minute that she mentioned 'old friends' something went off in the back of Apollo's mind. It felt like he should know something about this person. But as quickly as it came it went again. He then smirked. "Are you sure you don't want to hire him. I heard that his playing is a once in lifetime thing to hear."

The taller woman smirked now. "Yeah, because once they hear one song they never want to hear it again in their life." After she said this Apollo and Maya started chuckling. By this time they made it to the main part of the office.

"Looks like he's still upstairs." said Apollo to his two guests "I'll call him. If you can wait here for just a moment?" Apollo then moved towards the bottom of the stairs.  
_'Right,' _He thought _'Chords of steel time...'_

Apollo cleared his throat and took a deep intake of breath. "MR WRIIIGHT, SIR!" he bellowed causing the two robed women behind him to block their ears with their fingers.

"Apollo, use your indoor voice please!" Came a muffled reply from upstairs.

Apollo's horns drooped. "Erm, yes sir. Sorry sir. It's just I have two people who want to see you."

"If they're the tax men say the moneys in the mail."

Apollo rolled his eyes . "No sir, they are not here to collect tax. And they're not clients either. They said they were old friends of yours."

For awhile there was silence from upstairs. "Can you describe them?"

Apollo turned to the two smiling women "Sorry about this..." He whispered he then turned towards the stairs again. "Well, they are both wearing robes and have beads in their hair and jewellery, kinda like Buddhists wear I suppose. They are both female and the taller one has long black hair while the shorter one had long blonde hair." Again, there was silence from upstairs, this time longer than the one before. "Erm...sir?" Apollo asked after several minutes.

"Are they attractive?" said Phoenix from upstairs.

"W-What!"

"I said are they good looking?"

Apollo turned a shade of red. "Well, I guess...Look sir I'm not comfortable of shouting this up the stairs."

The only response was a quiet chuckling and the sound of somebody walking down the stairs. "Calm down Apollo, I'm just yanking your chain." Phoenix finally reached the bottom of the stairs wearing his blue hoody, beanie hat, black pants and sandals. He then turned to the two young ladies in front of him and bowed. "Well Ms Fey, It certainly been a long time. Too long in fact." Phoenix looked up to see the two ladies giggling and covering their mouth and Apollo with his hand clasped to his face in embarrassment. Despite his attire, Phoenix thought that he looked quite good, polite and even to a point, noble in the way he introduced himself to his old and some of his best friends, and in a way he was right, if it wasn't for the...

"Mr Wright," said Apollo eventually after removing his hand from his face "You have a novelty arrow on your head..."

Phoenix blinked in surprise and removed it. He then scratched the back of his head. "Ah. Must have got there during the practice with Trucy." He then walked towards the larger robed woman and handed her the novelty arrow. "There you go Maya, a free gift." he said with smirk.

Maya than smiled back and leapt up and threw her arms around him in a tight hug which nearly caused Phoenix to fall over. "Nick...I'm back. It's so good to see you..."

Apollo folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.  
_'Maya Fey...Maya Fey...Maya Fey.' _He kept repeating in his head. For some reason he felt he should know the name. Then the proverbial penny dropped. _'Wait a minute! The Maya Fey, who was Phoenix Wright's assistant for three years and was defended by him several times. Of course! Sometimes I'm such an idiot.'_

Phoenix at this point had managed to pry is former assistant off his shoulders and looked at Pearl who was smiling at their reunion. "Hello Pearls. You've...really grown." he said trying not to sound to stupid.

Pearl then bowed. "It's a pleasure to see you again Mr Nick. It's been far too long. How is your daughter? I haven't seen her since you adopted her."

Phoenix was about to open his mouth and answer when he was interrupted by a voice emanating from the staircase. "Well 'she is' perfectly fine." said Trucy who had just bounded down the stairs. She stopped in front of Pearl and gave her a friendly hug. "It sure been a long time Pearls."

Apollo at this point had sat back down near his desk again and propped his feet up on it. He kind of felt out of place at this reunion. Sure he had read up the old case files of Phoenix's history with the Feys but seeing it come together in front of you was a different thing altogether.

Maya cupped her hand near Phoenix's ear and whispered. "So Nick, who's the suit in the corner?"

"Ah, right yes," said Phoenix as he remembered. He then cleared his throat. "Girls, this is the Wrights Anything Agency newest acquisition," he said in an overly dramatic voice. "A man who's voice has no volume control, a man who does not put up with injustice, he is Apollo Justice our new defence attorney!"

Apollo's horns drooped in a mixture of embarrassment and horror. "Erm...wassup." he said while giving a small wave.

Maya started giggling and Phoenix put his hands on his hips in an expression of fake anger. "'wassup?' Is that the best you can come up with after that fantastic introduction I gave you?"

Apollo shrugged. "I'm sorry sir, next time I'll try to do back flips and cartwheels for your amusement." He said sarcastically.

"That," said Phoenix while pointing at Apollo "Would be awesome."

"I should have probably guessed that he was an attorney," said Maya eventually "With the suit and spiky hair it should have been a give-away."

Apollo sighed.  
_'What, are those the prerequisites for becoming a defence attorney now?'_

Pearl put her hands behind her back and smiled. "Wow Mr Justice, it must be a really nice to work for someone like Mr Nick."

Apollo shrugged "I guess...if the pay was a little better."

Phoenix cringed. "Hey, what's wrong with what I'm paying you?"

Apollo's face fell. "Other than the fact that I haven't been paid in two months. And that you accepted an IOU from our last client Ms Byrde. And that my water is going to be cut from my apartment in a couple of days."

Phoenix scathed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Oh right. That." He then clapped his hands together. "Well, I fancy a coffee. How bout you Maya?" Maya nodded. He then turned to the girls. "How about you two?"

"Yes please daddy."

"That would be great Mr Nick."

Phoenix smiled. "All right. How 'bout you Apollo?"

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "I don't know sir. Will the coffee taste more like coffee and less like warmed mud this time?"

Phoenix glared at Apollo. "You know, I don't like these sarcastic jokes you've developed,"

_'Well I've got to do something around here, especially since it seems I'm doing little amount of law work.' _Thought Apollo.

"And anyway, I think I know how to use the coffee machine this time." Continued Phoenix.

Apollo shook his head. "Call me unadventurous, but I think I will sit it out."

Phoenix shrugged. "Your funeral." he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Maya followed him in. "I'll help!" she said. As they walked into the kitchen the rest could hear both of them catching up on old times and talking about the improvements that Maya has made to the village.

"Looks like it will all go as planned..." said Pearl almost dreamily which lead to Trucy and Apollo exchanging weird glances as if asking 'What the hell is she on about?' "Oh, I almost forgot!" said Pearl as she started rummaging through one of the bags. "Happy Birthday!" she said as she handed a present to Trucy.

"Oh, Pearl you shouldn't have..." she said as she took the present off of her leading to Apollo giving them a weird glance.

"Wait a minute," said Apollo "It's your birthday?" he said almost worryingly.

"Nah," said Trucy "It was several days ago."

"W-What!" shouted Apollo in alarm while almost falling off his chair. "You didn't say anything..."

Trucy shrugged "I didn't want to. Anyway, dad got me something and we went for that meal. And I know how much trouble you've been having with money lately..."

Apollo gulped. He felt bad. Real bad. This fifteen year old...er...sixteen year old shouldn't be looking out for his financial affairs. Sometimes he felt that he should owe Trucy more than he gave. "I'm sorry..." he said eventually.

"Don't say that," Trucy almost begged "It's not like you would have known..."

At this point Phoenix and Maya walked back in. Phoenix was carrying a tray with four mugs on it. "...so how long this time?" asked Phoenix as he walked into the room.

Maya smirked. "A couple of months. It's no trouble is it?"

Phoenix shook his head. "No not at all. I guess Pearly will have to share a room with Trucy," he turned to his daughter "That will be okay with you right?"

Trucy started bouncing on the heels of her feet. "Yes, perfectly fine. It'll be fun."

Phoenix nodded. "Good. I guess that means Maya is in my room..."

"A bit forward isn't it sir?" murmured Apollo under his breath. This caused Phoenix to almost fall over with the tray of coffee's in his hand. He put down the tray before he had a more serious accident and glared at Apollo.

"...While I'll sleep on the couch." he finished.

Pearl smiled then turned to Maya. "Master Maya, should we tell Nick of what happened earlier?"

Maya smiled back. "Oh yes, I almost forgot," she then turned to Phoenix. "Guess what Phoenix?"

"What?" he said in a tone that had a tinge of worry to it.

"Did you know that Mr Edgeworth has a son?"

Phoenix smirked. "Oh really?" he said in a tone that gave nothing away.

"Yes!" she said excitedly "Have you met him?"

Phoenix put his finger to his chin. "Hmm, let me think. Brown hat and trench coat, brown hair, green eyes and has a thick British accent." Maya nodded to each of the things that Phoenix listed off. "Nope, haven't met him."

Maya put her hands on her hips and puffed her cheeks out. "You're not funny Nick, and you wonder where your apprentice gets his sarcastic attitude from."

Phoenix laughed for moment then he realised something. "Maya," he said with a worried tone "How did you get to meet Edgeworths son?"

"Ah, well...there was kinda a murder on the train we were on." Phoenix's sweated a little. "But it was okay. They got the person responsible."

"You mean to tell me that you have been in the city for only a couple of hours and you already got involved in a murder investigation?"

Maya scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. Apollo sighed.  
_'Well, I doubt there is anyone in a more awkward situation then me right now.' _he thought...

* * *

**A/N- So Spadework, what took so long? Well, I have been shopping for my holiday this week. I'm nearly done now so yay I guess. :D **  
**Anyway, there is going to be a chapter soon that will involve Phoenix and the Fey cousins going out for a day out, so I'm throwing it out there. What do you want them to do? PM me your ideas. Anyway Review as always. Peace out.**


	18. Meanwhile, at the Precinct

**Important A/N- This Saturday I will be going on holiday to escape the stresses and troubles of life and take them somewhere else with some sea and sand. This means that I will be unable to update during next week. However, I will be returning on Friday 22nd , so here's a deal. If I get three or four reviews I will get the next chapter started the minute I return and uploaded in the following weekend. If I don't get that amount, then it'll probably be sometime the following week. Ah, blackmail, how I love thee.  
I also mentioned that there will be a chapter soon with Phoenix going out for a day trip with Pearl and Maya and asked for some ideas of what could occur and where they would go. This is still open, so please PM me. You will be reconginized and given credit.  
Also, general ideas are always welcome as well. Anyway Spadework, time to shut up and start the story. Now where were we? Are yes...  
**

* * *

**Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

"Speech"  
'_Thought'**  
'Memories and dreams'  
**_

* * *

**Date: 2nd January 2027  
Time: 15.30  
Location: Police Precinct**

"All right you maggot! Listen up! I'm here to make sure that you can go into the streets without being killed or assaulted by scum. Am I clear?" Said the large man. He was bald, and wearing a red coat with black pants and shoes. However, the most distinguishing feature of this man was his large, red bushy moustache. Mick couldn't help but think that this man looked like Dr Robotnik, and his personality wasn't much better either. Nonetheless, when Mick walked into the room for 'basic training' he had this nagging feeling that he probably wouldn't get on with this Inspector Kolt. His suspicions were confirmed the minute he opened his mouth.

"I said, am I clear?" the inspector bellowed.

Mick sighed and gave a lazy salute. "Yes sir. Crystal clear." he said unenthusiastically.

Inspector Kolt grumbled under his breath and put his hands behind his back. "I know who your father is, boy," he said while glaring at his student. "However, if you think that gives you an easy ride Michael, and gives you a free rein to do what you like, you're sadly mistaken."

Mick cringed at his name being used like that. The only person that he really felt fine with calling him Michael was close friends and family. Mick raised a finger. "Er, sir...it's Mick." he pointed out.

"Right Michael," said Eggman...er...Inspector Kolt while ignoring Mick's interjection. He then walked to a table and picked up a gun. "Today we are going to see how good you are with a firearm."

Mick gulped. "A...gun sir?"

The Inspector smiled for the first time that Mick had seen him. "What's the matter? You're not a sissy are you!"

Mick shook his head while trying to keep a vein from popping up in his forehead. "I'm just not a great believer in guns... sir."

"Nonsense!" shouted the inspector as he spun the pistol around in his hand. "You need something to protect you out there boy! They don't play with kid gloves out in the streets! What happens if you get cornered by three people carrying shotguns?"

Mick placed his thumb to his chin while thinking. "Well, honestly I'd try to run away. And I'll question the sanity of anyone who tries to fight them on their own with or without a pistol."

The inspector snorted. "With an attitude like that, no wonder your country lost the war for independence."

Mick raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, because all wars are won by people getting into fights they can't win and losing men..." he muttered.

"What was that?" asked the inspector

"Nothing...sir." said Mick while sighing. It was going to be a long day.

"Right," said the inspector while holding the pistol out in front of his hands. "This is a standard issue semi-automatic pistol carried by officers here. It is a Beretta 92. It is reliable, carries 12 rounds a clip and has an effective range of 50 metres. The first lot of these pistols was created in 1975 and only 5000 models were made. It is used by agencies all over the world including police forces, the US army and..."

By this point Mick's eyes glazed over and his selective hearing had engaged. _'The more and more I look at this guy, the more I think he looks like that mad scientist. I'm expecting him to shout 'pingas' or, 'get a loud of this' any moment now. Seriously, has nobody else told him what he looks like. Well, __then again, he isn't the easiest person to talk to. God I'm hungry. I still haven't eaten anything yet. I wonder what the old man will make for dinner. He's a surprisingly good cook. God is this guy still talking? Just keep nodding now and again Mick. He won't notice a thing. Now I know why Ema gave that smirk when she heard that I was going to have my training with this guy. He's only slightly less painful than open heart surgery without anaesthetic. While on the subject of Ema, there does seem to be quite a few lookers around the station. Hopefully most of them have a better personality than Ms Skye. Now I know why Klavier seems to want to go here more than his own office. Hang on, it looks like the walking moustache is nearly done talking...'_

"...And that's a brief history on this pistol_. _Did you get all that?"

Mick nodded. "Yes sir. Very interesting sir."

Inspector Kolt smiled. "Yes, isn't it? Well at least you can listen quietly. Maybe you're not a useless case after all."

He then passed the pistol to Mick. "Right let's see you do some basics. Can you turn the safety off?"

For the next ten minutes, Inspector Kolt gave Mick some basic instructions while Mick fumbled with the weapon trying to follow them. After this the Inspector sighed. "Yes, that is how you reload the gun. However, if you did that in a combat situation, you would have been shot by now. Let's hope your shooting is better than you're handling." The two then walked to the target range.

Mick smirked at the cardboard cut-outs at the end of the range. _'Well, it really is just like the films.'_

The inspector cleared his throat and started to stroke his large moustache. "Now, Michael, one of the most important aspects of shooting is being in a stable stance. You should have both hands stabling the gun to reduce recoil..." he stole a glance at Mick who was holding it with one hand sideways pretending he was in an action flick.  
"Idiot." Kolt said as he grabbed both of Mick's hands and placed them on the gun properly. "...Now, time the shots with your breathing. Gently squeeze the trigger and don't snatch at it. Shoot when you're ready."

Mick nodded and closed one eye while taking aim. "All right, here goes nothing..." he said. He pulled the trigger 11 times. He was stable and the bullets went straight. However, not a single bullet hit the target. All of his shots made holes around it.

Inspector Kolt blinked in surprise. "In my twenty years on the police force, I have never seen anybody shoot so badly..."

"Well what can I say," said Mick while waving his hands around "Guns just don't get on with me."

"Never ever wave your hands around with a loaded gun!" bellowed the inspector as he snatched at the gun. However, when he grabbed the gun and pulled it down, it discharged creating a small hole in the floor in between both of the inspectors feet. He looked down in shock. He then looked up and glared at Mick. Mick gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

Kolt's eye twitched. He then grabbed Mick by the scruff of the neck and dragged him into the next room. The room was large and quite barren. There was some gym equipment at the side of the room along with some benches. Kolt dragged the young detective to the centre of the room. "Stay here." he demanded.

Kolt then walked to the other side of the room while a confused Mick started to brush the creases out of his clothing. "Here we will see if you'll be able to handle yourself in a close quarter combat situation." Kolt turned around and outstretched his arms. "I will be the attacker and you will try to subdue me to the best of your ability." Mick stuck his hand up. "Yes! What?"  
"Do you feel this is a good idea?"

The inspector started cracking his knuckles. "Oh yes," he said with a sinister grin. "I think it's a fabulous idea."

Mick put his hand down, closed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. "If you say so..."

"This will put you in your place..." said Kolt quietly to himself. "Now," said Kolt getting in a sprinting position "DEFEND YOURSELF!" he shouted charging at Mick like a rhino. Just as Kolt got a few feet towards Mick, Mick flicked his eyes open, and gave a sinister grin...

* * *

Ema and Klavier was walking past the door when they heard Inspector Kolt bellow something. They couldn't help but put their ears to the door. Some detective habits die hard after all.

"How do you think he's doing in there?" whispered Ema.

Klavier shrugged. "I honestly don't know Fräulein. The Eggman isn't one who gets on with insubordination of any kind."

Ema frowned and kicked Klavier in the shin. "Don't call Inspector Kolt that. He can't help the way he looks."

Klavier gave a cheeky grin. "Ah, Ema, I didn't know that you cared so much for him. Maybe you should tell him of your feelings..."

Ema's mouth dropped open in shock and anger. "What the hell are you on..."

Ema's sentence was interrupted by a loud crash and a scream of pain from within the room. She cringed. "That didn't sound too good..."

Klavier nodded. "I guess we should go in.."

Slowly the pair opened the door. However, what they saw shocked them. They saw Inspector Kolt on the ground with handcuffs on and saw Mick standing above him dusting his hands off. Mick looked up and noticed the pair. "Erm...hey guys."

Ema stood there in shock. Klavier just smiled and shook his head. "Well, I wasn't expecting that..."

Inspector Kolt tried to get up. However, with the handcuffs hindering him by binding his hands behind his back, he fell backwards onto his bottom. Mick smiled. "Are you okay sir?"

Kolt grumbled. "Not bad for a beginner..." He mumbled. He looked up and noticed Klavier looking at him with a bemused expression. "Ah, Mr Gavin sir." He gave a cringe worthy smile and started sweating a little. He didn't want to be caught by his superiors like this...

Klavier smiled back. "Looks like Mick can defend himself."

Kolt nodded. "Yes he does seem to know how to subdue a suspect. However, his shooting is something to be desired. I guess he's okay to join though. Well, once he unbinds me of course." He then looked at Mick. "Well..."

Mick scratched his cheek. "Well what?"

A vein appeared on Kolt's forehead. "Get me out these cuffs you nincompoop!"

"Oh yes. Right." Mick started to pat himself down. "Keys...keys...keys...erm...woops." He looked up and scratched the back of his head. "Funny thing..." he started to say as everyone raised their eyebrows.

* * *

**A/N- Review, PM, Ideas...er...I think thats it. Oh, How's my new profile picture by the way?**


	19. Settling In and Paperwork

**Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

"Speech"  
'_Thought'**  
'Memories and dreams'  
**_

* * *

__**Date: 3rd January 2027  
Time: 13.09  
Location: Police Precinct**

Ema was more bored than usual. This was always the case a day after a big investigation. The reason? Paperwork. Mountains and mountains of paperwork. It really wasn't fun writing and tallying evidence, confirming witness accounts and practically doing a step by step account of the investigation from memory and making sure it coincides with your peers account. However, this didn't mean that she was going to be lazy just because it was boring. The last thing she wanted was a guilty party going free due to mistrial just because she screwed up a report. That would kill her.  
After neatly signing off another evidence report, she glanced at the two piles of paper that were stacked neatly on her desk. One pile completed, the other yet to do. She sighed. After three hours of writing, she deduced that she had roughly done about half of the paperwork. The darkened her already gloomy outlook for the day. It didn't help that two inconveniences were making her day harder than it already was. One was her hunger. She glanced at her watch and realised that it was about midday. She was having an internal battle deciding whether she could be bothered going to the break room and grab something or just sit here, munch on Snackoos and soldier on with the paperwork.  
_'The quicker I get this done, the quicker I get to do something more productive with my day.' _She kept telling herself, however the temptation to pop out and get something more nourishing to eat was extremely strong.  
The other major annoyance in her day was the heat. It was actually quite ridiculous that it was raining yesterday morning and now it was baking hot. However, you got used to the sudden weather changes in this part of the country but it did seem that the weather was just there to annoy her sometimes. And she couldn't turn on the fan as the papers would blow everywhere, as she had learnt from an unlucky past experience. She sighed and then she smirked a little when she remembered Mick complaining about the weather earlier in the day.

"_How the hell can it possibly be so hot! Its bloody January for Christ's sake."  
"Mick, It's California. Scientifically, its one of the warmest places in the US."  
"Yeah, you're not kidding. It's hotter than some coals in a aga."  
"Well you haven't made it easier for yourself by wearing that ridiculous coat today of all days."  
"Well, at least I can use my hat as a sun hat. And you're not one to talk about ridiculous coats wearing that silly white *KaTonk* hey don't throw those things at me...that went in my eye..."_

Ema snorted. "Huh! Silly coat indeed . Sure taught him a lesson..." she mumbled. A deep rumbling from her stomach interrupted her thoughts.  
_'That's it!' _she decided _'I'm going to get something to eat. Its' better than sitting here and stewing in my own juices...figuratively and literally.' _Ema then got up, wiped the sweat off he brow and peeled the lab coat that had stuck to her back. She stretched and left her cramped office. She started heading towards the break room when she paused outside the open office door next to her office, the office that Mick was assigned this morning. Ema's mouth literally fell open as she saw what was going on in that office...well, more the lack of what was going on in the office. She saw Mick with his legs on the desk with his hat over his face. The slow rising and falling of his chest told Ema that he was asleep...well that and the snoring. Next to his feet on the desk was a stack of papers. Ema clenched her fists and her face reddened in anger. While she has been working her ass off for the last three and a half hours, he's been chilling out. Asleep.

Ema stormed over to the desk and banged both her fists on them. "Mick! Wake Up!" she shouted, irritation clearly present in her voice.

Mick shuffled around a little. "No Mother, I don't want to get on the train...scary..." he mumbled before he continued snoring.

Ema shook her head in frustration trying to keep a vein from popping out of her forehead.  
_'No Mick, you don't even know the meaning of scary, but I will show you if you don't wake up right this second.' _she thought. She then placed her finger on her chin. _'Now, how am I going to get you to wake up?' _She thought back to the investigation the day before and then an evil grin appeared on her face.  
"Mick," she said in the most sickly sweet voice she could produce.

"Hmrumph?" murmured Mick. Ema took it as some sleep induced acknowledgement. She leant over the desk closer to Mick.

"Mick," she repeated in the sweet tone "You're covered in blood."

Mick's calm breathing suddenly stopped. He seemed to be frozen stiff for a good five seconds. Then his arms started to wave wildly around. He did this for about ten seconds until he calmed down a little and tilted the hat off his face and back onto his head. He then scanned himself with half closed eyes to check and found nothing on him. He then blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked up and saw Ema looking down on him and scowling. "Wassup?" he said in tired tones.

"Wassup?" said Ema mimicking Mick's voice almost pitch perfect with her hands on her hips. "What's up is that we have been here for nearly four hours and you haven't done a single bit of paperwork." She said pointing at the stack. "This paperwork is vitally important and..."

"Is done." Mick interrupted while rubbing his eyes. Ema blinked in confusion.

"What?" she said.

"It's done. Completed. Finished. Signed off. Banged out," Mick tried to stifle a yawn with his fist while Ema leafed through the piles of paper. "Completo. Waiting to be filed away." Finished Mick.

Ema wildly scanned through all of the pages wide eyed. "But how did you..."

"Finish it all so quickly?" Mick shrugged. "I come from a police force where you had to file a report if you basically raised your voice to someone. You kind of get used to it after awhile." He then smirked. "That and the fact my dad is one of the most anally retentive guys on the Earth when it comes to this sort of stuff. He kind of drilled it into me."

Ema looked up. It was odd. She thinks that this is the first time she heard Mick call Edgeworth something as informal as 'dad'. It always seemed strange that whenever she talked to him about Miles he called him 'father' or more likely 'old man', but she just thought that was the way Mick talked. But today, maybe because she caught him undefended, he called him dad. She shook her head and filed it away in a drawer in her brain. There was something odd about their father-son relationship but she couldn't put a finger on it. She was shaken out of her thoughts by Mick yawning again.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" he said in between yawns.

Ema gulped. She went in here to reprimand Mick about not doing his paperwork and it turns out he's done it all. To salvage her pride she scanned around to find something to bring him up on. She then spotted that Mick's brand new holster within his coat did not contain his equally new pistol. "Where's your gun?"

Mick smiled. "I found a great use for it."

Ema raised an eyebrow. "What use would that be?"

Mick pointed to the door. Ema followed his hand to where he was pointing and saw that the door was held open by the pistol on the floor. Ema sighed. "Mick, you can't use your Berreta as a chock for the door."  
"Why not?"

"Because it's incompetent and irresponsible to do so." she said not hiding her irritation in her voice. Mick gave a dismissive gesture. Ema folded her arms. "You really don't like guns do you?"

Mick grimaced. "No, I don't like those fire spitting devices of death. I'd rather bring in a perp alive even if he is the most heavily armed man outside a warzone."

Ema smirked at him. "So it has nothing to do with you not being able to shoot for toffee?"

Mick placed his hand over his heart. "Ouch Fraw-leen, your sharp tongue stings more than your snackoo attacks. And are at least twice as annoying." He said in a bad German accent that sounded oddly familiar. He then looked past Ema and through the door. "Speaking of annoying..."

Klavier knocked politely on the open door and walked in. He smirked at the pair. "Guten Tag Detektivs." He looked at the reclined way that Mick was sitting. "Busy as usual I see."

Ema folded her arms. "You could say that. You?"

Klavier shrugged. "Transferring evidence. It's not fun but needs to be done."

"My heart bleeds in sympathy." said Ema.

Klavier gave his trademark toothy grin. "I hope not, Mick might get squeamish."

Mick raised his eyebrows in alarm. "Hey, Hey! I'm sitting right here you know!"

Klavier laughed. "Just kidding, Herr Hat. I just came here to tell you your stuffs arrived.

Mick looked confused. "Wha?"

"From your old office in England. It's just arrived. Thought you might want it." As he said this several police officers, one male and one female arrived carrying several boxes.

Mick's eyes widened and he shot up, looking the most alert he's been all day. "Ah, awesome!" he said as he rushed towards the boxes being dropped by the woman. She stood up straight and saluted.

"Here's your stuff Detective Mick," she said in a cheerful voice. At that point the other officer dropped the larger and considerably heavier boxes on the floor with a large bang. He then collapsed to the floor panting. "I'm sure if you need any more help, Officer Kongu will be able to help you, isn't that right?"

Kongu looked up with a pained expression on his face. "Yes Corporal Bettye Ma'am." he said unenthusiastically.

"Good!" she said in a cheerful tone. She saluted again. "I'll leave you to your work now."

Mick nodded his head. "Erm...thanks..."

"No problem!" she said. She then strolled out of the room. Everyone watched her leave and it was silent for a couple of minutes.

"She's got quite a nice looking bottom..." said Mick quietly. He then turned around and saw three sets of eyes giving him a series of weird looks. "I said that out loud didn't I?" asked Mick. All three of them nodded silently. An awkward silence followed for awhile until Klavier cleared his throat.

"Ahem...anyway Fräulein," he said turning towards Ema. "It is time to for me to depart as well. I'll think I'll call it a day. When will you're paperwork be done?"

Ema put her finger to her chin. "Today, if I'm lucky."

Klavier nodded and gave a grin. "Good. I'll await the paperwork with anticipation." He then turned and left. The minute he left the door, his smile dissolved. Only one person clocked it, and that was Ema.

_'This is bad!' _She thought _'I know that this cheerful personality he shows is just a charade. Ever since that trial the fop hasn't been himself. It got bad the other week...I need to get out of here before evening.'_

"This is Earth to Ema, are you in?" said Mick clicking his fingers.

Ema jumped a little and then looked at Mick. "Er, sorry, what?"

Mick smirked and shook his head. "I said that is it even possible for a prosecutor to finish work midday? Ze German sure is lazy."

"Oh right yeah...Lazy..." said Ema losing herself in her thoughts again.

Mick gave her a concerned look. "Problem?"

Ema shook herself out of her deep thought. "Yeah," she said with her hands on her hips. "I'm hungry and I've paperwork to do..." she said. It was an unconvincing lie, even to herself. However Mick never noticed.

"Fair enough," he said "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal."  
"A Deal?"  
"Yeah. Help me out with unpacking and I'll help you out with paperwork."

Ema folded her arms and thought about it for awhile. "What about my hunger?"

"Ah, right...yeah." said Mick. He then turned to Kongu who was standing in the corner of the room. "Hey Kongu!"  
"Yes si- I mean Mick?"

Mick smiled. "You're learning. I need you to get us some sandwiches..." he was interuppted by Kongu sighing. "Erm...is that a problem?"

Kongu nodded. "Well yeah. I'm an officer of the law Detective, my job isn't to get sandwiches like a waiter..."

Mick raised an eyebrow. "But it is to carry boxes?"

Kongu scratched the back of his head in embaressment. "Well Bettye is my direct superior. If I didn't do those 'little favours' she'd make my working life a living hell."

Mick dived into one of his pockets and pulled out some money. "What if I gave you thirty two dollars and..." he counted the small change in his hand "twenty two cents?"

Kongu looked at the money then back at Mick. Then he looked at the money again. He then sighed again. "What do you want in your sandwiches?"

Mick shrugged "Whatevers there?"

Kongu saluted. "OK, two Kongu specials coming right up." and then left.

Ema shook her head. "I can't believe you did that. I hope the union doesn't hear about it..."

Mick smiled. "I'm sure they won't." He looked at the boxes in the room. "Now what to open first?"

Ema walked to a box that said 'Files' "Well, we should start with the ones that are the most important..."

"Of course you're right." Mick scratched his forehead in thought. "I wonder where the Chess board, kettle and stereo is packed..." He looked at Ema who was glaring at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"I think we have differing opinions on what is important." Mick ignored her and pulled out a box labelled 'Chess'. He opened it with gentle care. He let out a breath when he saw the contents.

"Thank you Mary, Mother and Joseph, It is safe." He then pulled the marble chess set out with it's pieces and started to set it up.

"Woah!" Ema said her eyes gleaming at the sight of it. "That looks...really expensive.."

Mick nodded as he started setting up the black pieces. "Yeah, my old man bought it for me. It's one of my most prized possessions."  
"Don't take this the wrong way but you don't seem like a chess player."

Mick smirked as he finished setting up the final pieces. "I love chess. Been playing since I was a nipper." His face then changed to a confused look. "And what do you mean 'I don't look like a chess player'? What's a chess player supposed to look like?"

Ema smirked. "Intelligent. Not at all like you." She enjoyed watching his eye twitch at that insult. "So how good are you?"

Mick stood up and gazed at the set from afar. "Quite good I'd say. In seven years I've been beaten once."

Ema looked surprised by this. "Only once? By Who?"

Mick smiled at the memory. "My old man..." he started chuckling a little. "I'll get him next time though." His eyes then caught something else. He opened the box and pulled out a MP3 stereo. "Sweet..." he said to himself and took it to the desk. He clicked the button that would play a song at random.  
_'Are you ready, Steve? Aha.  
Andy? Yeah! Mick? OK.  
Alright, fellas, let's go!'_

Ema turned around and gave Mick a dirty look after unpacking the files. "Ballroom Blitz? Really Mick?"

Mick chuckled and shrugged. "What's wrong with a bit of early 70's glam rock?" He then started doing some air guitar.

Ema stared at this wide eyed for a couple of minutes then shook her head. "I'm surrounded by idiotic glimerous fops." she said. She then saw a box with a board full of pictures and drawing pins. She looked at the pictures. Most of them were pictures of Mick with people from what she guessed was his old force and certificates for a small amount of awards. There was also some pictures of a slightly tipsy looking Mick at what looked like parties. However, the picture in the middle was the one that caught her eye most of all. It was a picture of four people. To the left it contained a smug Edgeworth with a small smirk, to the right a blue haired lady with a whip trying to look serious but still smirking, the giant Detective Gumshoe in the centre with a massive grin with his hands clasped on the shoulders of a young boy in front of him. The young boy had upwards spiked hair and a bloody bandage over his forehead. However, he was smiling brightly as well. He along with Edgeworth and the blue haired woman had their finger pointing towards the camera. The boy looked awfully familiar.

Ema turned towards Mick who was still air guitaring to 'Ballroom Blitz'. "Hey Mick, who's the kid in the photo?"

Mick stopped and glanced at the photo. He then grinned. "That would be me."

Ema raised an eyebrow. "I doubt it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well this kid looks cute. You...well...don't..."

Mick shot back like he was in physical pain. "Thanks for pointing out that I've gotten ugly in the last 5 years. I appreciate it."

"...And this kid has spiked hair," Mick sighed. "And I've seen your hair and it looks a mess," Mick removed his hat and threw it on the desk. "Your hair looks like a small shaggy dogs died on your head," Mick ran his finger through his hair upwards. "So seriously, who is this..." she stopped talking and finally had a good look at what Mick was doing. Instead of the messy mop of hair he had under his hat, it was replaced by spiked up brown hair. "...kid..." she said as her question died in her mouth.

Mick smirked and pointed at his hair. "Believe me now?"

Ema raised a finger. "Your hair..."

Mick started playing with his fringe. "Yeah, well it gets crushed by my hat so I gave up with it."  
"So...it spikes up naturally?"  
"Yep."  
"That's odd."  
"Indeed it is."

Ema placed her finger to her chin. "I know what you remind me of now. You remind me of Apollo."

Mick looked at her with a confused expression. "Apollo? You mean as in Justice? That lawyer? Nah. My hairs better."

Ema shook her head. "Nope. His is. Sorry." Ema laughed at the glare he gave her. "What? Got something to say about that?"

Mick smirked back.  
"And the man at the back said  
Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz  
And the girl in the corner said  
Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz ..." He started singing (badly) wiping the smirk off Ema's face.

"You know even with spiked hair, you're still an idiotic moron sometimes!" she shouted above his singing and the music.

The scene Officer Kongu walked into sandwiches in hand was an interesting one to say the least. He saw one of his superiors shouting at another one of his superiors while he was playing the air guitar and singing to some old song on the stereo. He deduced that he probably wasn't getting paid enough for his troubles in this place. However, at least he will be $32.22 up in a few minutes. Cha-Ching!

* * *

**A/N- This was a massively fun chapter to write. Next chapter will be the one when Nick, Maya and Pearls go out. Since I have asked for people to send me their ideas for what should happen in that chapter, I have been inundated by a massive amount of three people :D. You still have time to send me your ideas and I'll probably pull the names out of a hat. On another note, thanks for your reviews during my holiday (Or vacation). When I came back and saw them all, I was inspired to write this large chapter for you guys. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep writing up chapters quicker, especially if they contain ideas or critics. **

**On a funny note though, seems to think I live in the US now. Very weird.**

**Anyway, until next time, Peace out. **


	20. A Fey Day Out

**Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

"Speech"  
'_Thought'**  
'Memories and dreams'**_

**A/N- This chapter would not have been possible without the input by BettyeK and Kongu123 and them allowing me the use of their ideas.  
**

* * *

**Date: 3rd January 2027  
Time: 19.55  
Location: Wright Anything Agency**

"For the last time Mr Wright, you look all right." said Apollo while rolling his eyes as Phoenix was adjusting himself in front of the mirror. He was wearing a blue shirt and navy blue jeans.

"I'm not sure Apollo," said Phoenix scowling in front of himself in the mirror. "It's not too..."

Apollo sighed and interrupted his boss yet again. "For the millionth time sir, it's not too casual. What you were wearing earlier was _too _casual."  
"But I don't look shabby at all?"  
"No sir, you look fine. You're going out with friends, not a job interview, remember?"

Phoenix smiled and looked down at Apollo. "Of course. You're right. I'm just over thinking it. Thanks for your help."

Apollo stayed silent for awhile then gave a quiet "No problem..." He couldn't help but wonder why Mr Wright was so nervous. He should be happy that he's going out with some close friends again.  
_'Maybe he feels he has to impress them. They haven't really been in close contact since he lost his badge. Maybe he's worried that they think he's changed.' _Apollo sat on his desk scratching his chin for a little bit until a sudden odd thought invaded his mind. _'Maybe...he feels...No... Would he feel that way?' _Apollo then shook his head quickly. _'Apollo, you really need to stop watching those TV dramas with Trucy...they really are rotting your brain.'_

Apollo's inner debate was interrupted by Maya shouting in the next room. "Polly!" She shouted in a sing song voice. "What's the time?" Apollo sighed. Ever since she heard Trucy call him that silly name, Maya has always insisted on asking every question in that weird voice which always caused Phoenix to laugh. It was weird because he had heard Phoenix distinctly say to her once 'At least he doesn't have any feathers' which is probably one of the oddest things he ever heard him say. He was obviously the butt of a inside joke here and didn't really appreciate it. Apollo glanced at his wristwatch.

"It's nearly eight!" he shouted back just as Pearl walked in. She was wearing black pants, a red T-shirt and a black jacket.

"Erm...Apollo?" asked Pearl staring at the ground.

"Mhm?" muttered Apollo in response.

"How do I look?"she said giving a self conscious twirl.

Apollo smiled and shrugged. "Good." he said.

"So I don't look...odd at all?" she mumbled.

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Odd? Why would you look odd?"

"Well, I don't really get to wear clothes like this very often," She explained while taking a seat. "I only usually get to wear my training robes. Trucy lent me these clothes and said I look good but I'm worried I'll look..." she struggled to word to finish her sentence.

"Out of place?" Apollo said for her. Pearl glanced up then nodded. Apollo just shot a smirk in her direction. "Well trust me you look fine."

Pearl smiled back at this. "Really?" she said enthusiastically.

Apollo nodded. "Yeah. Take it from a guy who gets odd looks all of the time."  
"You get odd looks from people?"

Apollo nodded. "With my eye catching hair style and my 'assistant' wearing magicians clothes most of the time, we draw all kinds of attention."

Pearl giggled after hearing this and Apollo was glad to see she visibly relaxed. "Thank you..." she said quietly after a few minutes. Apollo just nodded. He then sat down at his desk and started checking his e-mails on his laptop. While he was doing this, Pearl was watching him intently, observing his every move. "You very much remind me of him you know?" she said eventually.

Apollo glanced up confused. "Huh? Who?"

Pearl smiled. "Why Mr Nick, of course. He used to sit there like you do, waiting for a call to come in," She laughed at the memory. "He would also wait there days at a time while waiting for the next big case."

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, I'll remember that the next time he complains about my work ethic."

"Remember what?" said Phoenix as he walked in with his daughter.

"Oh, nothing..." said Apollo as innocently as possible. Phoenix gave him a questioning look before turning to Trucy.

"Are you sure I look good?" Trucy put her hands on her hips and nodded. "Yes, daddy for the Millionth and one time you look fine."

Pearl jumped off of the couch. "And what about me?" she said pointing to herself. Trucy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you too Pearl." Her response made Pearl smile.

At this point Maya walked in. She was wearing a smart black dress. Phoenix and Maya stared at each other for several moments before an annoyed look appeared on their faces. They then shot their fingers out at each other.

"Why are you wearing that!" they shouted at each other.

"Well usually you wore a suit when we went out!" Maya said loudly "That's why I thought I'd have to dress up!"

"Well I thought that I should wear something casual for once!" he argued back. "And anyway..."

The rest of his argument was interrupted by a large bang that came from Apollo's desk. Maya and Phoenix jumped and turned to see that Apollo was forehead down on the desk. "Please for the sake of my sanity," said Apollo muffled by the desk. "please just leave already. You have been arguing what to wear for this all day," he then lifted his forehead off the table and looked at Phoenix and Maya. "you both look fine." Maya and Phoenix stared blankly at Apollo for a few minutes. Then they turned and looked at each other, cracked a grin at each other and started laughing. Apollo looked confused. "What's so funny?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Phoenix tried to stifle his laughing with his fist and turned to the red suited attorney. "Apollo, you have a post-it note stuck on your forehead."

Apollo's eyes widened. He then removed the offending item and cleared his throat while blushing. "Yeah, I'm well aware of that," he scrunched up the note and threw it in a nearby bin. "Now isn't time you lot left?"

Maya nodded enthusiastically and gestured to Pearl. "Yeah, I suppose you are right. Come on Pearl." Pearl got up and started walking with her cousin to the front door. While doing this Maya lowered herself a little and said quietly to Pearl "Sometimes I wonder who runs this office." which caused both of them to giggle.

Phoenix walked to the desk and faced Apollo. "Now you know that Trucy has a show tonight..."

"And you want me to go with her so she gets home safe later on tonight. I know sir." finished Apollo. Phoenix smiled a little and nodded.

"Thanks. I knew I could trust you." He then turned and faced his daughter. "Trucy! Knock 'em dead tonight."

Trucy winked and tilted her hat. "Of course. It's the Wonder Bar tonight, so I'll have to knock them dead with the Magic Panties act again." Phoenix laughed at this and Apollo shook his head slowly.

"All right, I better get going."said Phoenix heading to the door.

"Have a good time Mr Wright." said Apollo after him.

"Yeah, have a fun time daddy!" shouted Trucy just before the sound of the door slamming shut reached them.

Apollo and Trucy stayed silent for a couple of seconds before Trucy turned to face Apollo. "So Polly..." started Trucy in a high voice she uses before asking someone to do something.

"Yes..." said Apollo in a voice mixed with worry and curiosity.

"I was wondering, do you mind helping me with an act I want to try out tonight?" she asked in her most innocent voice.

"What does this act entail exactly?" asked Apollo while he raised an eyebrow. Trucy said nothing but she pulled out daggers from under her cape, three in each hand. Apollo looked at the gleaming knifes speechless for a couple of seconds before he cleared his throat. "How bad would you feel if I gave you my honest answer of 'No, I'd rather barbecue myself on a grill and serve myself to cannibal covered in hot sauce'?"

* * *

"Wow..." said Pearl breathlessly as they walked into the Carnival. "Look at all these bright lights...and all these people..."

Phoenix smiled as he looked at her walking in front of him. "Guess you don't get this at the village much."

Maya shook her head. "Nope. It's still pretty quiet and peaceful." She said. She then looked at Phoenix. "So..." she said then stopped

Phoenix smirked a little. "So..." he said back. Maya giggled a little at this then started again.

"So, how's life been then Mr Phoenix Wright, unbeatable poker player and head of the newly started Jurist system?"

Phoenix scratched the back of his head. "Well, you know me. Keeping myself busy and keeping myself in trouble."

Maya laughed a little at this then her features softened. "No seriously Nick," she said in a more serious tone "How have you been keeping?"

Phoenix stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Seriously? Well...better if I'm honest..." He looked down at the ground while he was walking. "I thought...after that case when I lost it all...when I lost you and Pearl...I thought it would all go downhill..." Phoenix then looked up and smiled again "but now I have a great daughter, a great co-worker," he then looked at Maya "and realised that all my good friends have kept me going."

Maya then looked away from Phoenix and looked at the ground. "Nick...I'm sorry I left after that case and aban-"

Phoenix raised a hand. "Not a word. You didn't do a thing wrong. We all have responsibilities and you had to take care of yours. Speaking of which, how is the village, _Master _Maya?"

She looked up and smiled when he playfully said the word Master. "Well, you know...boring stuff. Modernizing the village, balancing books, stopping corruption... you know, same old, same old."

Phoenix nodded. "Sounds like you're doing a good job."

Maya blushed a little and said a small thank you. "How's the rest of them? You heard from any of them?"

Phoenix started to scratch the bottom of his chin in thought. "Well, Larry's off chasing some girl across the world..."

"Again?" Maya said astounded. Phoenix nodded slowly.

"Franziska...well...I could say her life's gotten more interesting." Phoenix said with a grin.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Maya curiosity getting the better of her.

"You'll find out when and if you meet her." he said grinning causing Maya to pout. "And Edgeworth is still a workaholic..."

"And has got a son." Maya pointed out causing Phoenix to nod.

"And he's gotten a son." confirmed Phoenix. It was weird for Phoenix to say that. Now he knew how people felt when he pointed out that he had a daughter now.

"Did Edgeworth even visit you after your disbarment?" asked Maya. Phoenix shook his head. Maya put her hands on her hips in irritation. "Some friend he is. Didn't even visit you in your time in need. He hasn't helped you out once since then."

Phoenix smiled at his ex-assistants mis-placed anger. "Well, he is very busy now. Apparently he's been taking jobs for Interpol. And I wouldn't exactly say that he hasn't been helping me."

Maya gave Phoenix a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

Phoenix looked up into the sky. "When I first proposed the new Jurist Law system, they told me I had to have comprehensive draft of my proposal on done and handed into the courts. Within a few days of that I received a package."

Maya covered her chin with her hand in thought. "A package? What was in it?"

"Files. Detailed files of how different Jury systems work throughout Europe. Someone's lifelong study in court systems outside our country." He then looked at the confused face of Maya. "It came with a note saying 'If you wish to change attitudes and the way people look at our law system, please use these in anyway possible to help you reach your goal. I wish you luck in your venture.'"

Maya smirked and looked at Phoenix. "Miles..."

Phoenix smirked as well. "Who else. Also, when they were voting whether or not to do a trial...er...trial for the new system, I was told that the biggest opposition I would get is from the Prosecutors. However, the vote went through no problem. Apparently, there was an 'influential figure' within the prosecutor offices who backed me." he said with air quotes.

"I can't believe it..." said Maya.

"Neither can I. Miles actually thought that one of _my_ ideas was good for once." After he said this the pair laughed.

Maya's face turned slightly more serious again. "You haven't told them yet. That Apollo and Trucy are..." she stopped her sentence worried that somebody might be listning in. Phoenix shook his head. "You should, you know," she continued "from what you told me on the phone it sounds like they need to know as soon as possible."

Phoenix nodded. "I'm debating whether it should be me or their mother who tells them. We keep dancing around the subject when we speak." The conversation ended there for a couple of minutes before Phoenix spoke up again. "Maya, what if I became an attorney again?"

Her mouth fell straight open. "Y-You can do that?"

Phoenix smiled. "You should know by now that I'm Phoenix Wright," he then winked at her "I can do anything!" he said jokingly.

Maya playfully elbowed him in the arm. "Smug!" she said. "But can you really-"

She was interrupted by Pearl calling them and trying to get their attention above the noise. "What's up Pearls?" asked Phoenix.

Pearl pointed into the distance. "Mr Nick, can we go on that?"

Phoenix followed the general direction of where Pearl was pointing. "What the Dodgems? Yeah, sure."

Pearl shook her head. "No, not that. Next to the dodgems."

Phoenix looked and saw what she was pointing at... and gulped. It was a ride that dangled people in seats high up in the air and then dropped them towards the ground quickly. "Erm..." he said wiping beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Yeah! Great find Pearl. Come on Nick!" said Maya dashing off with Pearl towards the ride.

_'I'm going to die...' _Thought Phoenix.

The group went on the ride Pearl found (Which Phoenix screamed like a girl on) and a roller coaster (Which he also screamed like a girl on). After a few stall games winning prizes and mainly losing dignity and a failed attempt by Pearl to try and get Phoenix and Maya to go on a ride through the 'Tunnel of Love' a few hours had past.

Phoenix cradled his head in his hands on the table of the burger shop. "I think I aged about twenty years in one night." he said drawing giggles from the girls.

"Come Nick, You had fun didn't you?" said Maya with a mouth full of burger. Phoenix smiled back at her.

_'Honestly, It has been awhile since I had that much fun...' _He thought to himself. He smiled to the pair and picked up his chicken sandwich from the table. He was about to start eating it when he saw a man being dragged out from the kitchen area by several police officers.

"Look man, I didn't do it, I'm telling the truth!" said the man in the yellow uniform that the burger staff had to wear.

One of the officers scoffed. "Yeah right, who else would've had the chance to poison that man."

The minute Phoenix heard the word poison he let the sandwich slip out his hand onto the table.

"You gonna eat that?" he heard Maya say next to him. She then looked up as she noticed what was going on too for the first time.

"I don't care what you think," said the accused "You've got it all wrong!"

Another officer shrugged. "Look, we're going to take you down town whether you like it or not..."

The argument continued and Phoenix turned to Maya as an interesting thought came to mind. "You know...we could try and...you know... investigate..."

Maya blinked in shock. "Yeah, but wouldn't that be... illegal..."  
"Yes...and unethical..."  
"Inappropriate..."  
"Not to mention it's none of our businesses..."

Maya and Phoenix looked at each other for a couple of seconds and then grinned mischievously at each other. "But when has that stopped us before?" they said in unison.

Pearl looked up from her meal and looked at the pair grinning at each other. She then smiled herself.  
_'Just like old times...'  
_

* * *

__**A/N- Sorry for the lateness. Life has been...well...life. Looking for jobs and so forth is annoying. Thanks again to Kongu123 and Bettyek for their ideas. I'd thought I'd use them both becuase I loved them both and I'm an indecisive idiot at the best of times. **

**Reccomendations- '****Turnabout Griffin' and it's new sequel 'Turnabout Storm' by bak602  
'Stuck in Neutral' by xkissesxtearsx**

**20 Chapters and 31 Reviews. Thanks guys and girls. And buckle up, we've only just got started.  
Starting Next chapter tommorow. Promise.  
R&R please  
Peace Out ~ Spadework2**


	21. Sturzbesoffen

**Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

"Speech"  
'_Thought'**  
'Memories and dreams'  
**_

* * *

**Date: 3rd January 2027  
Time: 20.45  
Location: Wright Anything Agency**

A bored Apollo had resorted to doing what he did in high school and college when he had boring study periods with nothing to do in them, he threw playing cards into a waste paper bin. It is more challenging than it sounds as you have to take into account the flick of your wrist and the distance of the bin...well that what he tells himself when an intruding thought wonders why he isn't out having fun like most people his age. Apollo considers himself a master at this game he's invented with his brilliant eyesight and throwing technique and during this round he's on a roll.

"48," he says in a bored tone as another card falls into the bin with precision, "49...50...51...52...53...54...5-" He suddenly stops counting as he realises what he says is very wrong. He looked at the pack of cards in a sleeve in his hand with confusion and then looks at the bin filled with cards...with quite a lot of cards scattered around from where he miss-threw. He then looked at the cards again with a raised eyebrow. He then pulled another card out of the pack and examined it. A joker sticking his tongue out. He then took another three cards. All of them were jokers He then sighed.  
_'I knew I shouldn't have asked to borrow a pack of cards from Trucy. I should of known she would still be a bit bitter about me not volunteering for her trick.'_

Just then his cell phone rang. Apollo was slightly annoyed as he knew that this wouldn't be a client. Clients phoned the office, so whoever was phoning him must be a person who he gave his number out to. He decided to answer it. Whatever the call was, at least it would lessen the tedium for a short while. Apollo pulled the phone out and pressed the 'Accept call' button.

"Apollo Justice, Defence Attorney and part time Gambit." said Apollo sarcastically while flicking another Joker towards the bin.

"_...Are you insane?" _Came the response down the phone.

Apollo's head shot up instantly. "Ah...Ema...What do I have the pleasure?" he asked nervously. He couldn't help feeling that this wasn't going to be good.

"_I need your help." _She said almost bluntly. Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"In trouble?" he asked. Ema sighed loudly down the phone causing a lot of interference noise.

"_Not exactly," _She elaborated _"It's about Klavier..."_

Apollo's other eyebrow raised to meet the other. "Klavier? What's he done? He doesn't need an attorney does he?"

Ema almost chuckled down the other end of the phone. _"No...Well not yet anyway. I just need your help with him down here."  
_"What do you mean by help?"

"_You'll see when you get here!" _She said, frustration clearly evident in her voice which caused Apollo to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Why do I need to help him?" snapped Apollo back slightly irate. He heard a sudden intake of breath down the phone probably because she never expected Apollo to snap back at her.

"_You're...the only one I can trust with this..." _she said eventually.

Apollo rubbed his forehead. "What do you mean by that?"  
"_I need someone who will help Klavier and won't blab about it to other people like the press. Summing it all up, I need someone who I can trust. I couldn't think of anyone else at short notice. "_

Apollo stayed silent for a couple of seconds as he was mulling over it. Apollo then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Where are you?"  
"_So...you'll help?"_

Apollo smiled a little. "I'll think about..."

Ema sighed. "_That will have to do for now. Do you know where the Evinid bar is?"_

Apollo's smile got brighter. "You mean that dingy one in the Red Light District? Yeah, I know it."

"_..." _There was an uncomfortable silence coming from down the phone. If there was a tumble-weed in the office, it would have blown by. It took awhile before Apollo knew the implications of what he said.

"...Not that I visit the Red Light District. I'm fine...I mean...I don't need to...*ahem*" said Apollo frantically while blushing a little.

"_...Right..." _came the unconvincing reply from the phone. "_Well I need you to come down here."_

Apollo's eyes shot open and his blush disappeared. "Woah, wait a minute! You want me to go into the most dangerous part of town...on my own...in the middle of the night."

"_What, you scared?" _Came a teasing voice that made Apollo grumble. _"Come on. I'm a single lady on my own out here and I haven't been killed yet."_

_'Yeah but most single ladies don't carry a pistol and a seemingly unlimited supply of Snackoos.' _Thought Apollo to himself.

"_You say something?" _asked Ema.

_'Crap did I say that out loud!' _Thought Apollo. "Erm...no. Look, Ema I'd gladly help you and everything b-"

"_Great!" _Interrupted Ema, _"I'll see you in 10 minutes." _

"No! Ema! I need to take Trucy out to the-" But it was too late. She'd hung up. Apollo listened to the dial tone for several minutes in shock. He then stood up, aggravated, looking for the place to slam the phone onto...before he remembered it was a cell phone.

"Polly...you okay?" Apollo looked up and saw a slightly upset looking Trucy in the doorway of the next room. Apollo straightened his tie and placed his cell in one of his pockets feeling slightly embarrassed. He must have looked a sight to make Trucy that worried. He then rubbed his temple.

"I need to meet up with Detective Skye. Apparently Gavin is in some sort of trouble."

"Oh," said Trucy. She then crossed her arms. "But Daddy said that you..."

Apollo raised his hand. "I know, I know..." he said quietly. He then perched himself on the edge of the desk and started tapping his forehead. _'What to do?' _He questioned to himself.

Trucy watched the young attorney debate with himself for a few moments before she placed her hands on her hips. "Apollo. Go."

Apollo looked up. "You serious?"

Trucy nodded enthusiastically. "Your job is to help people. I wouldn't be a good friend if I stopped you doing your job..."

"But that's no excuse. My job shouldn't take priority over yours." Interrupted Apollo.

"And it won't," she said with an upbeat tone "You'll make it back in time, I know you will." she grinned at Apollo. "I'll even come with if you want?"

Apollo smiled back. Trucy always had that effect. She could always make you smile even in a dark time and light up a room with that grin of hers.  
_'I've got to remember that I have to pick up a birthday gift for her...'_

Apollo slipped into some shoes and turned towards Trucy. "No. It's best if you don't come with me. It's not a ….respectable part of town I'm going into. You stay here until I get back. Don't leave without me or Mr Wright will have my head on a platter." Trucy giggled at this. "And Truce..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks..."

Apollo then opened the front door and bolted down the street.  
_'Why do I have a bad feeling about the rest of tonight.'  
_

* * *

It took Apollo 15 minutes to reach the dark and uninviting bar that was the 'Evinid bar'. It would have taken him less time if he didn't feel the need to take detours to avoid suspicious groups of people in the street. He felt that his day did not need to end on the low note of a mugging.  
Apollo looked up at the bar. The red building with it's cheap neon lights couldn't help but bring a smile to his face.

"Took your sweet time." came a voice from behind him. Apollo spun round and saw a certain detective in a lab coat. Apollo scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you know I like to take my time..." said Apollo weakly.  
_'And I'd still like to be alive by the end of today.' _He thought to himself.  
"Anyway, what's this about Klavier needing help?" asked Apollo.

Ema's face fell from a scowl to a concerned look. "It's best if I show you than tell you..." she said mysteriously. She then beckoned Apollo to follow her up the steps to the bar. Apollo hesitantly followed her.

They entered in through the front door of the bar. The bar was small, dark and dingy. It had neon signs all over the place, a pool table and a Jukebox. Behind the bar was was a spiky haired, short, well-built man polishing a glass. The bar was deserted with the exception of him and two drunk people at the end of the bar having a loud conversation with a mass of bottles and glasses surrounding them. One of them was a man in a blue suit with a pencil moustache. The other was...

"Klavier!" said Apollo in shock. Prosecutor Gavin looked a state...well more a state of emergency. His usual purple suit was crumpled and creased, his blonde hair was a mess and his face was red from drunkenness.

Klavier took a swig of beer and turned to his new best friend to the left of him. "You know what the problem with people today is Herr Moore," he slurred a little to emotionally "is that they don't know how hard it is when you become successful." He said while pointing at the blue suited man.

The man nodded and sloppily took a swig of his drink . "I completely hagree with ya," he said with a slur. "these people have no friggin idea how shard it is to maintain a good honest career and remain successful. They look at you like you never deserve the shmoney that you earnt." he said while Klavier nodded along with him.

Apollo rubbed his forehead. "Well, that's embarrassing..." he said slowly to himself.

Ema nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

"How long has he been like this?" Apollo asked in interest.

Ema folded her arms. "Well according to the barmen, he's been here all afternoon."

Apollo looked at her in shock.  
_'Is it possible for a guy to drink continuously for that amount of time and stay alive, let alone conscious?'  
_Apollo shook his head. "That's not what I meant, I mean has he been drunk like this before?"

Ema's face fell. "Oh, you meant like that. Well he's been like this at least once a week since his brothers been...you know. And he's progressively gotten worse week after week."

"That trial...must have been hard on him..." Apollo said shaking his head. Apollo then folded his arms as he had a realisation. "You've bailed him out and got him home every time he's gotten bad making sure that the Paparazzi don't catch him doing something stupid, am I right?"

"...Yes..." said Ema quietly.

Apollo sighed. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, why not?" she said defensively "He's my boss, even if he is a stupid fop. I can't have him making a fool out of himself."

_'Yeah right,' _Thought Apollo _'The only person you're fooling here is yourself.'_

Apollo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, why do you need my help today if you have experience doing this?"

Ema folded her arms. "Well, usually when he's wasted, I'd just give him a shoulder to lean on and help him walk to my car."

Apollo scratched the top of his head. "Okay, what makes today different?"

"Well I tried to do that earlier," she explained "but he's drunk so much his motor skills are more impaired then usual."  
"Meaning?"  
"He can't walk. At all."

Apollo's shoulders drooped. He knew where this was going.

"Now, I may be fit and quite strong but there is no way I'm able to shoulder the weight of a guy who can't even hold himself up," She then turned and faced Apollo. "Which is where you come in..."

"I get it," said Apollo nodding "You're going to carry him on one side with his arm round you and I'm going to be on the other side supporting him by doing the same thing."

"Correct," said Ema with a little too much enthusiasm "Scientifically, this should make the job easier by half."

_'Scientifically, I think I'd rather be at home watching the 51__st__ season of __Pokémon than doing this.' _Apollo thought half seriously to himself. "Okay, lets get this excursion done as quickly as possible." he said with little enthusiasm as he made his way towards the prosecutor. As he went past the bar, the barman's eyes lit up.

"That you Apollo?" he said in a gruff voice getting the Defence attorneys attention. "Sorry, there's not many women in the bar for you to chat up today, just those two guys."

Apollo shot a grin back. "Sorry, Vegeta, just here to pick someone up."

The barman smiled back. "Oh, great! It would be just like you to take away one of my best paying customers for the day." he said jokingly.

Apollo laughed a little. He then turned around and saw Ema staring daggers at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Chat up women? You're a bit of a dark horse Apollo..." she said with a raised eyebrow.

Apollo just shrugged his shoulders. "Got to do something at weekends..." he said nonchalantly.

They started to walk towards Gavin again. "Why do they call him Vegeta? Thats not his real name is it?" asked Ema out of curiosity.

Apollo smiled. "No. His real name's Mr Pator. We call him Vegeta because of his spiky hair, gruff voice and because you don't want to get into a fight with him." He grimaced at the last part. "Anyway, he's a nice enough guy...as long as you don't piss him off."

Ema's face contorts in confusion. "I still don't understand why you call him that name?"

Apollo looked at her in shock. "You mean you've never seen...never mind, it's kind of a geeky joke anyway."

Before Ema could ask any more questions they had reached the drunken pair at the table.

"Hey Klavier," said the drunk in the blue suit "Ishn't that the chick that tried to helpsh you earlier?"

Klavier turned round and grinned childishly. "Fräulein Ema, what do I have the *hic* pleasure?"

Ema rolled her eyes. "You know why I'm here. I'm here to get your drunk ass home."

Klavier grinned. "I see that you have found another opportunity to try and take me home and seduce me." he said drunkenly.

Ema brushed some hair away from the front of her face. "Yeah right. In your dreams."

Klavier shrugged. "*hic* How did you guess?"

Ema shook her head in disgust when blue suit decided to say something. "Hey, whosluh guy in the suit?"

Klavier looked at where he was pointing. Klavier was taken aback at the figure standing there but he smiled nonetheless. "Herr Forehead!" he shouted boisterously grabbing and pulling him in a hug.

"Er...Hi Klavier." he said while trying not to gag on the strong smell of alcohol coming from his rival.

"This man here is the best damn Defence *hic* Defence attorney I know," he said while still hugging him "He's managed to go unbeaten, manages to find all the guilty parties and *hic*," he tightened his hug around Apollo's neck. "and he managed to get my Bruder, my only family I have left convicted of murder...twice." he said quietly.

"Ack...Klavier!" Gasped Apollo. "You're...choking...me!"

"Ach...sorry..." said Klavier quickly releasing Apollo who then took some deep breaths. Klavier then stared at Apollo's head for a couple of minutes. His eyed darted in drunken confusion. "Herr Forehead, have you grown two more spikes or is it just me?"

Apollo smiled and brushed his trademark hair back a bit. "No, there's still only two the last time I checked."

Klavier groaned in slight annoyance. "Fräulein, make sure I see the optician tomorrow. It seems my eyesight is *hic* failing me."

Ema placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I'll make sure that he lowers the strength of your beer goggles." She said sarcastically.

Klavier snorted and started swirling the little amount of beer he had in his bottle. "Yeah right. To actually get beer goggles you have to drink legitimate beer, not this watery swamp water that you Americans call alcohol."

"Y-You sheem to know a lot aboush beer..." said blue suit next to him.

Klavier put a fist to his chest. "Of course! I'm German through and through. Good beer runs through my blood."

Ema raised a hand to her forehead. "Yeah, the amount you've drunk tonight, I think that statement is more accurate than ever." she said causing Apollo to snigger. "Anyway, I think it's time to take you home..."

"Home!" shouted Klavier a bit too loudly "Why would I want to go home? The night is still young! I know, why don't we all go to a nightclub?"

Ema glared at him. "You can't even walk and you want to go to a nightclub and dance?"

Klavier just giggled. "That's only a mild inconvenience," he then turned to his new best friend to the left of him. "Isn't that right Herr Richard Moore?" He then tried to playfully punch him on the shoulder. However, in his drunken state, the playful soft punch in the arm that he attempted turned into a hard left straight into the face. The blue suited man fell off his stool and hit the ground with a large thud. The three of them watched the snoring man on the ground in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Woops, guess I don't know my own strength." said Klavier. He then started laughing like an overgrown child.

Apollo shook his head and faced away from the unconscious man "Crap! I can't believe this! We're going to be serious trouble."

The barman laughed gaining the attention of the young attorney and the detective. "Why? Because of Richard? Nah, don't worry." he said gruffly "He's a regular here and usually ends the night passed out on the floor. He'll be picked up by his daughter in the morning. He won't remember a thing." The barman smiled at the relieved faces of the pair. He then looked at Klavier who's head was moving around like a bobble-head. "If I was you, I'd try and get your boy home now."

Klavier turned and faced the barman. "What you say about my mother?"

Apollo and Ema sighed at the same time. "Come on Klavier," said Ema as if she were speaking to a child. "it's time to go home."

Klavier shrugged. "Okay, I guess you are right."

Apollo then went to the right side of Klavier, grabbed the arm and threw it over his shoulders. Ema went over to the left side and did the same.

"On the count of three, lift him up." Ema instructed. Apollo nodded. "1..." The pair tightened their grip. "2..." the pair bent their knees "3!" The pair then lifted the dead weight that was Klavier Gavin.

"You...way...a ton.." mumbled Apollo "Can't you hold yourself up...at least...a little bit?"

Klavier laughed. "Funny story," he begun "I tried to walk earlier, and my legs were kaput."

Apollo couldn't help but smile at Klavier. Drunk, he was oddly comical. And lifting him wasn't so bad, as the pair were starting to adjust to the weight.

"Right," said Ema after finally getting in a comfortable position to hold her boss. "My cars parked out back through an alleyway. We're going to leave through the back door to avoid attention. Understand?" Apollo groaned an agreement. "Good! Lets go." The pair then started to drag the German towards the back door.

Klavier then pulled the two people's faces either side of him who were supporting him closer to his face into a tight hug. "You guy's are my greatest friends, you know that?"

"Thats...nice to know Klavier," mumbled Apollo "But can you ease your grip? You're not making this any easier..."

Klavier did ease the tight hug but continued talking. "No, No, No..." he slurred "I'm being one hundred percent serious here. You two are great..."

"Thanks," said Ema in a slightly annoyed tone. Klavier then faced Apollo.

"I mean take you for example. You're a great guy and would make a woman very...you do swing that way right?" he said abruptly.

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Yes, Klavier, I'm straight."

Klavier then smiled and continued what he was saying. "Okay, cool, you would make a volup...volap...voloop...sexy woman very happy one day."

"Er...thanks?" Responded Apollo not sure whether he should be complimented or embarrassed by what Klavier was saying.

"No problem. Just saying the truth, you would make a great boyfriend for someone..." Klavier then blinked as his drunken mind whirred. His eyes then lit up and then he turned to Ema. "I know!" he shouted.

"No way in hell." said Ema in a deadpan voice pre-empting what Klavier was going to say.

Klavier blinked in shock. "You're no fun..." he said in a childish tone.

"Hmph." was the only response she gave back. The exchange caused Apollo to giggle a little.

The group eventually made it out the door and into the alleyway. Klavier lifted his head up into the sky. "The night air is refreshing tonight."

Ema smirked. "I'm surprised you can feel at all."

Klavier ignored the comment. "You know, I feel like singing..." he said. Ema's eyes flashed in alarm.

"No! Don't you-" But it was too late.

"Hänschen klein geht allein In die weite Welt hinein. Stock und Hut steht ihm gut, Ist gar wohlgemut. Doch die Mutter weinet sehr, hat ja nun kein Hänschen mehr. 'Wünsch dir Glück', sagt ihr Blick, 'kehr-"

Klavier sung this drunkenly and loudly until a woman stuck her head out of the window. "Hey! You! Shut the hell up! I'm trying to watch TV in here! Who do you think you are? Some European rock star?"

Klavier turned towards the woman and pointed at her. "Funny you should say that because I am-" Klavier was gagged from saying anything else by the free hand of Ema which clamped round his mouth.

"Sorry Ma'am, We'll try not to disturb you again." Ema tried to give the most serious smile she could muster.

The woman snorted. "Damn teenagers." she mumbled before slamming her window shut.

Ema sighed in relief. However, her head shot up when her hand started to feel damp.

"Eurgh! Klavier! Stop licking my hand." she shouted in disgust.

"Sorry Fräulein, it's just your hands smell of snackoos and I'm really hungry. Munchees, you know."

They continued walking towards the car. Apollo smiled. "Wow Klavier, I don't think I've seen someone as drunk as you since my college days."

"Nein, I'm not drunk." he said smiling back.

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Really? So what do you call this?"  
"Back home, we call it _Sturzbesoffen_."  
"What does that mean exactly?"  
"It means being completely and utterly wanke-"

"All right! Made it!" said Ema interrupting Klavier's inappropriate comment. The pair propped the prosecutor against the trunk of the blue roofless convertible. Ema took several deep breaths to gain her strength back. She then threw her keys to Apollo. "Open the doors. I'll stay here and make sure he doesn't fall over and crack his head." Apollo gave a thumbs up and proceeded to unlock the car. After he unlocked the doors, a loud shriek grabbed his attention. Apollo turned towards the trunk of the car, and saw a beet red Ema with Klavier's face buried in her breasts.

"I could get use to this.." came the muffled voice of Klavier.

Apollo tried to cover his smile with his hand. "What happened?" he asked trying not to laugh. Ema pushed Klavier off of herself back onto the trunk of the car.

"I fell." said Klavier shrugging "The good Detektiv here was nice enough to cushion my fall."

Ema stamped her foot in frustration, the redness in her face had not disappeared yet. "Pervert!" she shouted.

Klavier just hiccuped and smiled. "Why? What's wrong with examining the two best assets of my favourite investigator?"

A vein appeared in Ema's forehead and before she could stop herself, she slapped her boss. The slap was so hard that it caused Klavier to do a complete 360 spin. Klavier, confused then looked to the right and left.

"What happened?" he asked. Ema just balled her fists as hard as possible to stop herself from hitting her superior again. She opted instead to cross her arms and turn around.

"Let's just get going before I do something I might regret." she said threateningly.

Klavier gave a peace sign. "Okay, just take me to the back seats and we'll be ready."

Ema turned and faced Klavier again. "Oh no! You are not getting in the back seats again after what happened last time."

Apollo looked up confused. "Why, what happened?"

She turned and faced Apollo. "He hurled in the back seats."

Klavier extended his arms in innocence. "So! I payed for the cleaning didn't I?"

Ema glared at Klavier again. "No you didn't!"

Klavier rolled his eyes upwards trying to remember. Then he scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah. Sorry."

Apollo crossed his arms. "So how do we get him home?" As funny as this was, he really didn't have time for this.

Ema smirked. "Simple. Klavier goes in the trunk."

If Klavier was even half sober, he would of come up with several objections to why this is a bad idea, the first and foremost being that it is dangerous, illegal and he might be hurt travelling. However, through drunk logic, Klavier came to the conclusion that maybe he should get in the trunk so she wouldn't have to risk ruining her seats again. He was a gentleman after all.

"Fine," he says while Ema popped the trunk. "I'll do it. This will kinda remind me of when the band was in Paris and Daryan spiked my drink secretly with rohypnol. Anyway he stuck me in the back of this- WOAHHH!" he shouted when Ema gave him a gentle shove into the trunk. She then slammed the lid shut. Apollo turned and faced Ema.

"I kind of wanted to hear how that story was going to end." he said. Ema just shrugged and walked towards the drivers seat. Apollo walked along the over side of the car to the right side passenger seat. "You do realise this idea has stupid written all over it?"

Ema smiled a little. "Why? Don't trust my driving?"  
"It's not that. What happens if we get pulled over? How are we going to explain that we have a severely drunk prosecutor in the trunk of the car?"

Before Ema could answer a muffled voice came from the trunk. "Just say she's the designated driver!"

Ema smiled. "There you go. How's that?"

Apollo hit his head against the dashboard while his eye twitched violently.  
_'On days like this when the world is going crazy around me, I know somebody out there is watching and laughing at this.'  
_

* * *

Ema had been driving for roughly about 10 minutes on the oddly quiet roads. She looked over to Apollo who had since got into a more reclined, relaxed position with his hands behind clasped behind his head and his eyes closed. His horns were being blown by the back-draft of wind. She smiled. The only sign of him having a stressful day now was the red mark on his usually shiny forehead from when he whacked it on the dashboard earlier. The only sound now was the buffeting of the wind and the sound of some terrible rap music coming from the stereo. Klavier had been quiet for some time now.

"Hey Apollo." she said.

"Hmm?" came the reply as he cracked his eye's open.

Ema looked and mouthed "_Sorry for all this."_

Apollo raised his eyebrows in thought for a second. Then he realised what she meant. He mouthed "_No Problem." _back.

Ema smirked a little and asked. "So...How's work?"

Apollo looked ahead the road. "Quiet. Not much to do. You?"

Ema turned sharply down another road. "Ditto." she responded "Well, other than picking up Mr Glimmer when he gets in trouble."

"Hey! I can hear you guys you know!" came a response from the Trunk which caused the two front passengers to grin. At that moment guitars started coming from the stereo. "Hey! This sounds familiar..." said Klavier. Ema sighed.

"It should do. It's one of your stupid songs!"  
"You're right! 'Guilty Love'! I wonder if I can remember the words..."

"In that case." Ema said. She then turned off the stereo.

"Hey!" came the complaint from the Trunk.

"You're not singing in my car. That's final." shouted Ema.

"Frigid bitch..." came the snide remark back. Apollo's eyes shot open in panic. Ema's eyes glared at anger in the road.

"So that's what you think of me huh?" said Ema calmly as she started speeding up towards a speed bump.

"Calm down Ema," begged Apollo nervously "He's drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying." However, Ema was no longer listening to him and the car continued to go faster. Apollo done the only thing available to him. He braced for impact. The car violently shot over the bump causing an uncomfortable jolt for the front passengers, but a violent jump for the back end of the car. There was a loud bang from within the Trunk.

"Achtung! I think the jacks gone up my Arsch!" shouted Klavier violently

Ema smiled a the response. Apollo was sweating bullets. He no longer felt comfortable in this particular vehicle.

* * *

They finally reached Klaviers apartment shortly after the bump incident. Apollo got out breathing deep breaths and thanking the gods he was alive. Ema went out to let out her 'stowaway' as she called him. She popped the trunk open. "You. Out. Now." she demanded with a scowl on her face. Klavier got out, stretched and then nearly stumbled. "So how was your ride?" she asked irritably.

"Uncomfortable, cramped, bumpy, painful and I feel violated. So it's only marginally better than an American Airlines flight." Even though she tried her best to stay mad at him, Ema couldn't help but crack a small smile at that joke. Klavier then popped something in his mouth. "Anyway, it wasn't all bad," he said chewing "I managed to find a potato chip in there. It's a bit stale but whatever..." He then swallowed.

"Potato chip?" said Ema confused. "But all I had in there was a jack and a car...air...freshener..."

Klavier shrugged. "At least it tasted better than the free mints in the bars toilet."

"Free mints in the bar's toilet?" said Apollo from behind them looking slightly disgusted. "Were they in the...you know what...never mind." He said deciding that pressing this inquiry was not really worth it for his sanity.

Ema shook her head. "Anyway, can you walk?"

"I'll try!" said Klavier with all the enthusiasm of a small child. He tentatively put one foot in front of the over using his hands to keep his balance.

"Well would you look at that, the Fop has evolved into a man!" said Ema with her arms crossed. Klavier shot her a dirty look before continuing to stumble towards the luxurious apartment complex. He reached the front door and started to pat himself down for his key. After several attempts he found it in his back pocket. He then tried to stick the key in the lock... and missed every time. At this exact moment, this was more difficult for him to do then a lunar landing. He smiled.

"Fräulein, would you mind guiding me in?" he said before he started sniggering.

Ema rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah! Every time you find that joke funny." She helped him stick the key in the lock and open the door. Klavier then turned round and smiled at the pair.

"Thanks I had a fun night!" he said giving two thumbs up. Apollo and Ema both gave a nervous smile back while thinking the same thing.  
_'Wish I could say the same thing...'_

The door then swung closed and the last thing they heard was Klavier wondering which door was the one to his apartment.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." said Apollo unconvincingly to Ema before they started to walk to the car.

"I know..." she said back. They both then sat on the bonnet of the car. "It's quite sad really isn't it?" she said eventually with a tinge of genuine sadness.

Apollo shrugged. "He's been through a hard time. It's just a call for help. If anyone should feel partly responsible for this, it's me. I'm the one that got his brother and best buddy locked up."

Ema turned to the young defence attorney. "You can't blame yourself. You just did what was right. Maybe we can do something?"

Apollo folded his arms. "Well...we could go with him the next time he decides to do this."  
"Go out with the Fop?"  
"Yeah. To keep an eye on him. And to show him he isn't as alone as he thinks he is."

Ema looked at Apollo for a few minutes and then nodded. "You're not as dumb as you look."

Apollo smiled. "Thanks. I guess?"

"So," said Ema after looking at her watch "Want to get a drink?"

Apollo eyebrows shot up.  
_'Well, I wasn't expecting that?'  
_"Er...well..." Apollo looked at his watch. His mouth fell open and his horns drooped as he stared at the time. Two words entered his head.  
_'Oh shit!'_

* * *

**A/N- Two updates in one week? Are you mad Mr Work? Quite possibly. But I did really enjoy writing this. I do like making people laugh and a chapter aimed at a situation like this is right up my ally.**

**In other news, I recieved a review, quite rightly, from a good supporter of mine saying that I slip into 'British English' or what I like to call 'Correct English' when I'm writing for American Characters. Please do point these out to me because I need to stop myself slipping into these mistakes and I know how annoying it is when people from across the pond get English characters wrong. Yes, they say about the accent and they say 'bloody' and 'blimey' but they don't seem to know that very little English people would ever call trousers 'pants', crisps 'potato chips'_,_ Chips 'fries' or a pint 'budweiser.' I also know for a fact that in an English Court of Law, a Judge never has a gavel...not that I've ever been to court...heh...heh...heh...sigh.**

**In life news, I went to a driving range and decided that gloves were for pussies. So some god out there decided to punish me by giving me a blister on my thumb. In Fiction news, I may have a new future project planned. It may or may not be a collaborative effort depending on how my *Ahem* 'Partner in Crime' feels about the project. This won't be for a long time if ever yet so I'll keep you posted.**

**Random news- I think I may have decided on a Theme for Mick. Go to YouTube and type in 'Snatch OST - The Mad Flute (Uncredited Song)' Tell me what you think or give a suggestion.**

**Now I'm going now to right hook my brother for playing the annoying orange for 2 hours straight.  
Peace out and Cookies ~ Spadework  
**


	22. Magic Detective?

**Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

"Speech"  
'_Thought'  
__**'Memories and dreams'**_

**A/N- You all remember what Micks theme is right ~ Just search 'Snatch OST Mad flute' on YouTube.**_**  
**_

* * *

__**Date: 3rd January 2027  
Time: 21.00  
Location: Police Precinct**

Mick couldn't help but have a smirk creep up on him as he looked at the layout of his new office.  
_'Finally, now it's starting to feel like home...'_

Mick had started to accept the fact that he may be be stuck in LA for awhile, especially if his old boss had his way, and having this office set out the way he wanted it made the transition that tiny bit more bearable. Now the kettle, MP3 player, laptop and chess set are in easy grabbing distance, Mick thanked his foresight for bringing a plug adapter for all of his stuff. However, moving here does have it's disadvantages, namely that all his old files were sent here as well. However, Mick dealt with these like he did in his old office, he piled them into a dark corner of the room and hoped that by ignoring them they would disappear.

Mick sat back down and propped his feet on his desk. A mischievous glint went over his eye. LA didn't seem _that _bad. The climate was hot and some of the girls were hotter. Mick's grin became more perverse as he visualised some of the girls huge, enormous...

Mick's thoughts were interrupted at this point by his ring tone of the Dead Kennedy's _'Police Truck'. _This shock almost caused Mick to topple out of his chair. He regained his balance, pulled out his phone and flicked it open.

"Detective Mick. The only person with an English accent not rioting at the moment."

A growling sigh came down the phone. _"You heard about that huh?"_

"It's kind of hard not to notice with it being on the TV D.I Cold, sir. What's their excuse this time? Poverty? Gangs? Lack of brain cells?"

A tired chuckle came down the phone. _"Definitely the last one.."_

"I don't know. I go away for a few days, and the whole country goes to hell."Mick's face falls into one of concern. "In all seriousness, you're all right, right sir? You sound dog tired. It must real early. Just got up?"

"_Still up, is more like it."_ said his former boss causing Mick to give an alarmed expression.  
_'Wow, seems like I dodged a major bullet there.' _Thought Mick to himself.

"_Never mind me though, how's the job?"  
_"Jobs okay. Same shit, different place so far."  
_"...And your work colleagues?"  
_"They seems competent. You'd never guess who I was working with?"  
_"...Go on.."  
_"Klavier bloody Gavin."  
_"You pulling my leg!"  
_"Hand on heart, it's the honest truth."  
_"Hmph! Punch the Kraut in the face for me would ya. I can never stick the radio on in my car without one of his 'hit singles' filling the airwaves."_

Mick had a small chuckle at his former bosses joke. It ended when an exasperated sigh came down the phone.

"_...Made friends yet?"_

Mick let out a sigh. He knew where this was going. "Sir, I haven't been here long yet."  
_"Hmph. Mick, don't play stupid with me. I don't want you being as unpopular over there as you were here."_

Mick opted to stay silent.

"_Mick, please. Try and get on with people over there..."  
_"...Yes sir."

"_Anyway, I wasn't calling about this. I just phoned to say that all of the stuff in your apartment has been sold and the money has been forwarded to your account as requested. Also your rental agreement has been ended. Your landlord said he wouldn't refund you for the rest of the months agreement."  
_"Tight bastard."  
_"He said you're lucky that he's not charging damages. Something about a sledgehammer and a power drill..."_

Mick slid back into his joking demeanour. "You attempt DIY once in your life and it's all people remember."

"_I don't think I want to know." _A sound of another phone ringing in Cold's office went down the line. He sighed. _"I gotta go. Look after yourself. And don't embarrass us!"_

"Yes sir and No sir!" said Mick smiling before the line went dead. Mick put his phone into one of his pockets and then crossed his arms. He was silent as he thought back to that telephone conversation. "Friends...Pah!" said Mick to nobody in-particular. His thoughts then invaded his mind again.

Mick was like anyone else. He had strengths and he had weaknesses. The most painful thing for Mick though was unlike some people, he was well aware of his weaknesses. One of them was his inability with connecting with people. He just found some people hard to get on with. He knew that he shared some blame in this. He knew his personality could be...overbearing to some people. He knew he was blunt and sometimes spoke out of turn, but he wasn't going to change himself for anyone, and it was this stubbornness that probably annoyed the majority of people he met. He also knew he had trouble reading peoples feelings. The most cringe-worthy example of this in Mick's memory was when misread the feelings of a work colleague and he made an inappropriate joke at a funeral. It's very hard to sing hymns when half of the people in the church hate you.

However, Mick had other problems other then the flaws in his personality. He knew from experience that the minute he introduced himself as an Edgeworth that one of two things would occur.  
One, people would assume that he got where he was today out of his fathers influence. These people included his workmates from his old workplace who assumed he was fast tracked because of his name and hated him for it.  
Then there was the second group, the people who would change there personality, not act themselves and act like he was some kind of royalty, usually because they assumed he had a lot of money and that they could get something out of it by 'befriending him'. These people included people from school and girls that thought they could get hold of some money from him. Now these two assumptions wouldn't be too bad and wouldn't make him hate a person too much, but the people in these two groups also usually made a fatal mistake. This mistake was that because he was an Edgeworth people assumed he must be exactly like his dad. This infuriated him to the bitter end. Very few people tried to get to know the real him, the man behind the name, and because of this, Mick treated them how he felt they deserved to be treated when they were acting fake around him, flippantly and with disrespect. However, this usually lead to the consequence of him not being able to befriend them.

Mick giggled at the irony of the situation and threw his head back. No, people that he would consider friends are people that understood him and people he felt he truly knew. He thought back to school. There were only two people he thought he considered friends there, and they were older than him. Mick then got up and stretched. He knew what old man Cold was doing sending him here. He saw this as an opportunity as getting Mick some 'life skills' and felt that he would be appreciated over here. Mick crossed his arms and tilted his head forward in thought. The main thought that came to mind surprisingly was Ema. After she found out his surname, he thought she'd be one of these people that would walk around him like he was made of glass...but she didn't. She continued treating him like before, throwing snackoos and snide remarks at him. Mick smirked, he actually enjoyed the slanging matches he had with her. She made her mind up on him based on his personality.  
_'Maybe Cold was right...these people I've met so far...seem genuine...friendly...they don't care who or who I'm not related to for the most part.' _Mick's grin got wider and his green eyes seem to light up a little from excitement. _'Maybe LA will be more fun than I originally though.'_

Mick than glanced at the display on his phone. Ten past nine. He put his hat on then his coat and made his way to the door. Time to go home. He shut it and was locking it with the key.  
_'I'm bushed. Ema disappeared half way through the day after I helped her saying she had 'an emergency' which left me to take notes for her meeting.' _Then Mick's stomach gurgled. _'I haven't eaten anything since I ate the most expensive ham sandwich I've ever paid for at lunch time.' _Mick finally locked the door. He then turned around and made his way towards the exit.

"Detective Mick!" came a female voice from behind him

Mick's hat tipped down and his face created a depressed scowl.  
_'Police Officers curse.' _was the only thought that ran through his head. Police officers curse is the belief that the minute that an officer of the law is about to clock off, an incident will occur that will send them deal with it. Cue overtime and a late night.

Mick tried to create the most convincing smile he could muster on his face without looking too stupid and turned around. "Lana Skye Ma'am?" he said to his superior.

Lana put her hands behind her back and allowed herself a small smile. "You can lose that painful grin Mick, I'm not going to send you on a call out."

Mick let out a deep breath and relaxed. "Thank god." he said quietly.

Lana's face returned to its professional stoic state. "However, I have got two things that I need to tell you."

Mick raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Go on..." he said fearing where this was going.

Lana pulled a piece of paper from behind her back and held it out in front of her. "Mr Greedworth is going to be prosecuted for murder tomorrow due to the joint efforts of you and Mr Justice," she then let out a painful sigh. "However, Mr Greedworth's attorney has pointed out a...'legal problem' that needs to be dealt with."

Mick raised his hand and started rubbing his forehead. He felt a headache coming on. "Ah crap."

Lana nodded and handed the sheet to Mick. "Long story short, the attorney wants a written statement from you and Mr Justice saying that you didn't pre plan and set Mr Greedworth up."

"What a dick." said Mick as he was scan reading the paper. "So what exactly do you need me to do?"

Lana then cleared her throat. "We need you and Justice to sign that sheet to confirm that there was no conspiracy."

Mick folded the sheet and put it in an inside pocket. "So what, we just need to sign this and that's it, no problem? Wow, the bureaucracy in the police force is _really _stupid."

Lana folded her arms. "Well it would be completely unprofessional of me to say that I agree with you on every point on that...so I won't." They both had a little laugh at this joke. "However," continued Lana "This attorney isn't as dumb as he looks. He filed this claim in at the last possible minute which means this needs to be signed by tomorrow mid-day at the latest..."

Mick shot back in physical pain. "Okay, this guy has been promoted from dick to dick head."

Lana shrugged. "Maybe so, but I'd try and get that signed tonight if possible. I think a trip to the Wrights is in order."

Mick clenched his fists in anger. "But it's late and short notice. I'm probably going to miss him."

"Which leads me nicely onto my next point," said Lana as she walked past a confused Mick. "your vehicles arrived..."

* * *

Mick blinked in amazement. "Wow...they used a really big container didn't they?" as he started at the large red shipping container in two car parking spaces in the garage.

Lana groaned. "Tell me about it. It was a logistical nightmare getting it unloaded." she then turned and faced Mick. "Not that I don't trust you or anything, but I'm going to have to check your license."

"Oh right. Okay..." he pulled a wallet out from his coat and started going through it. "Now it's in here somewhere...ah there it is.." Mick pulled out a pink card and handed it to Lana. "One driving licence. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to open that container." Mick then walked over to the container and started wrestling with its heavy doors.

Lana inspected the licence and smiled that even on the photo he had his hat on. She then observed the signature on the bottom of the card. It wasn't particularly neat and the most noticeable part of it was the flourish he did with the 'g' on 'Edgeworth.' She then flipped the card over. She immediately scowled.

"Detective Edgeworth?" she said in a worried and formal voice.

"Y-Yes Ma'am?" said Mick while struggling to pull open the massive doors of the container.

"Your licence. It says her that you are only legally allowed to use..." her mouth fell open slightly as she saw the contents of the container.

"Ah, Yes!" shouted Mick. "It made it without a scratch on it."

"...a motorbike..." Finished Lana. What she saw was a red Japanese motorcycle inside the container...now with an excitable hatted detective bouncing up and down on it. The first thought that came to mind was annoyance that they put the motorcycle in a large container when a one a quarter of it's size would have done the job just as well. However, a more worrying thought came to mind immediately straight after.

"Mick?" she asked her voice slightly filled with concern.

"Yes Ma'am?" he responded while biking slowly towards her while it made that distinct high pitched motor noise that Japanese bikes make. He then took the licence and put it in his wallet.

"Does your father know you have a this?" she asked.

Mick folded his arms while straddling his vehicle. "Well he should seeing as though he bought it."

Lana raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked in disbelief.

Mick scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well...he gave me the money for my 16th birthday which I spent on lessons and this...so he bought it for me officially.."

Lana's look said it all. "I see..." is all she said. An awkward silence filled the air for a few minutes. "You know our road rules, right?" she said eventually.

Mick removed his hat, folded it and put it in his coat. He then removed the red helmet off the handlebar and put it on. "Yeah. I'll just have to remember not to go on the left side of the road and drive on the incorrect side..."

Lana let that little joke go. "Do you know where you are going?"

Mick lifted the visor. "Opposite the Gatewater Hotel right?"

Lana nodded. "Correct. Now stay safe. I don't want to explain to Miles why his son is just an unpleasant smear on the highway."

Mick raised an eyebrow before slamming his visor down.  
_'Probably the first person not to call him 'Prosecutor Edgeworth'...that's interesting...'  
_"I will Ma'am." he said eventually. He then slowly accelerated towards the exit ramp. He stopped just before it. Mick revved the engine a couple of times and licked his lips. Beneath his visor, his green eyes lit up excitedly. He then threw his head back.  
**"I CAN'T DRIVE 55! YEAH!" **He shouted before shooting up the exit ramp in a squeal of tire smoke and engine noise.

Lana stood rooted to the spot in shock for several moments. She then blinked several times and shook her head. "He's a dead man..." she said quietly.

* * *

Exceeding Lana's expectations, Mick did not in fact die and actually made it quite unharmed. He parked outside the Agency and kicked the stand out. He then removed his helmet and put it under his arm. He then removed his trilby from within his coat and put it on. It was odd. Nowadays he felt naked without some kind of headgear on. He then went to the front door and read the sign.

_'Wright Anything Agency?' _Thought Mick smiling to himself. He then remembered that girl, Trucy, who he helped and then had that Chinese with. She said she was a magician. And that Apollo kid worked here as well, and he's a attorney. _'I guess they take the 'Anything' part seriously.' _

Mick then ran up the stairs towards the door to the office. He stopped at the door and rapped on the door with his little fingers knuckle.

"Coming!" came a sing song voice from within the office which caused Mick to grin. The door swung open. Trucy stood there in her magicians attire. She was taken aback by the person standing there.

"Mick?"

Mick looked himself up and down in a joking manner. "The one and only."

"Oh...right!" she said grinning. She then cleared her throat and put her hands behind her back. She then started bobbing up and down. "Welcome to the Wright Anything Agency, The 'Wright' choice for any occasion!" she said enthusiastically.

Mick was physically taken aback. "Erm...cool I guess..."

Trucy flicked the tip of her magicians hat and smirked. "Isn't it. I thought of it myself you know?"

Mick smiled back. Her upbeat attitude was infectious. "Really? Cool! Anyway, I'm here to..."

Trucy waved her hands in front of her. "Don't worry. I know why you're here."

Mick raised an eyebrow. "Y-You do?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Sure!" she said excitedly. She then grabbed the crook of Mick's arm. "Come in! Come in!"

"Hey! Wait a minute where are yo- WHOA!" shouted Mick as he was being forcefully pulled into the office. On the way to the centre of the office Mick trod on nearly everything that was littered along the ground which included a cup, a jack in the box, a mouse trap and a selection of marbles. However, the most unfortunate thing that Mick stepped on was a single roller-skate that got stuck to his foot. While being wheeled along by Trucy, he was pulled over a dinner tray that made a makeshift ramp which allowed Mick to jump over a footrest. It was only after this that Mick managed to kick it off.  
Trucy, however was seemingly oblivious to the plight of the young detective and his slightly girly screams as she frogmarched him to the office while skilfully dancing around the objects on the floor. When she reached her destination she let go Mick and turned to face him. "So Mick," she started while raising a finger. Then she noticed that Mick was doubled over taking deep breaths. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Mick took several deep breaths. He then straightened himself up, wiped the seat off his brow and smiled. "Me? I'll be fine...I think..."

"Oh, that's good." said Trucy. She then folded her arms. "So, what talent do think you can bring to this agency?"

Mick looked at her confused. "Talent?"

"Yeah! You know like acrobatics or hypnotism or magic..."

"...magic?" said Mick still as confused as hell.

"You know magic!" said Trucy loudly not realising that Mick has just been repeating things in confusion. She then put a finger to her chin. "Well, we already have a magician so we are going to need something to mix it up for you...I know! How about 'Mick- Magic Detective!'"

Mick blinked. "Magic...Detective?" he said in confusion yet again. He then shook his head. "Erm, I think there has been an misunderstanding. I'm here to see Apollo..."

The minute he said it Trucy's face faltered for several seconds. "Oh right...of course you are." Her face then lit up with a grin. "Well he left ages back and I don't know when he will be here."

Mick would usually at this point be cursing his luck, however he couldn't help but notice Trucy's expression when he said he was here to see Apollo. He knows he's no expert on reading people, but that was a blatant expression of disappointment. He knows. He's experienced a lot in his life. "Trucy," he said slowly and carefully "any problems?"

Trucy folded her arms. "Problems? No there's no problems..."

Mick raised an eyebrow. "So why did your expression match that of a depressed clown when I said that I was here to see Apollo?" Trucy covered her mouth in shock as she realised she had been busted. Mick smiled. "You shouldn't lie to me. I'm a detective you know."

Trucy's face fell as she became suddenly very interested in the design of the floor. "I-It's nothing really," she began saying "it's just since Apollo's been here...everyone that comes here wants to see him, ya know? I sometimes feel...you know..."  
"Left out?"

Trucy stiffened then reluctantly nodded. She then perked up and smiled again. "B-But I know it's silly. Sorry for troubling you."

Mick sighed then looked up at the ceiling.  
_'I know I haven't done anything wrong...so why do I feel such an arsehole?'  
_A bright gleam in his eye shone for a second and then he smiled. He put his hands on his hips and looked at Trucy. "Well, I know one magic trick..."

Trucy looked up at him with a shocked expression. "R-Really?"

Mick nodded. "I think I'm quite good at it too. All I need is a coin..." he said patting himself down.

Trucy smiled. "No problem!" she said as she seemingly made one appear in her hands from nowhere. Mick smiled.

"Cheers. Now write your initials on both sides and give it to me." Trucy did so as Mick threw his helmet onto the couch and rolled up his sleeves. He then flexed his fingers. "All right, it's been a long time since I've done this but..." He then put the coin in one of his palms. He then clapped his hands together and rubbed his palms. When he opened them again, the coin was seemingly gone. "Da-da!" said Mick as he was doing jazz hands in the air. He then noticed that Trucy had her hands on her hips and is giving a 'You're kidding me, right?' look. "What's up?" asked Mick.

"Come on. That has to be the oldest trick in the book, and if it isn't, it's a close second."

Mick smiled and put his hands behind his back. "Pfft. Okay then. How was it done?" asked Mick in a mock challenge voice.

"Easy!" she said grabbing Mick's left arm and outstretching it. "The coin is always under..." she examined Mick's wrist in confusion. She then looked up at a bemused Mick.

"Problem?" asked Mick.

"Where's your wristwatch?"  
"What watch?"  
"The watch that the coin is supposed to be hidden under."  
"I left my watch at the home...or at the office...I forget easy."  
"W-What! Then it must be..."

Trucy then continued to search Mick looking for the coin. In his coat, in his pockets, in his hat and even patting down his jeans. Mick smiled in amusement at the eagerness of the girl.

"Well," he said eventually "I only feel slightly less violated then when getting a full cavity at an airport..."

Trucy chose to ignore the comment and instead stamped her foot in frustration and gave a pout. "I give up. Where is it?"

Mick shrugged. "I dunno. Magic I guess..."

Trucy then folded her arms. "Yeah...but how?"

Mick smiled and wagged his finger. "Tut, tut, tut. Now you know that a magician never reveals their secrets."

"You're not a magician?" Trucy pointed out while raising a finger.

"True," Mick conceded. "but I'm still not going to tell you..."

"Hmph," exclaimed Trucy while putting her hands on her hips. "Well I haven't got time for this. I've got a show to prepare for, so nyah." she said while playfully sticking her tongue out. She then went into the next room. Mick shook his head and smiled.

"Seems like somebody's a sore loser..." said Mick quietly. He then noticed a birthday card standing on a small table. He picked it up out of interest. It was a typical pink birthday card with balloons on it that had '16 Today!' written in bold yellow writing. He opened it up. In it was some neat handwriting.

_To Trucy_

_Hope you have a great Birthday!_

_Love from Pearls & Maya! xxx_

Mick smirked.  
_'Sweet sixteen, huh. Hah, her dad doesn't even know what hell that he is going to go through.'_  
Mick says this to himself through experience. He knew what happened to teenagers when they reached that magic number. Boys start to think that they're the gods gift to women and start punching way above there weight when trying to find dates and become stupidly outrageous flirts. Mick definitely knows this for a fact, as he does it all the time. He also knows from personal experience that at this magic number girls become slightly more moodier and/or angrier and have a less tolerance for idiocy. Add hormones into the mix and usually interactions between the two are interesting...if not slightly combustible. It was at times like this that Mick thanked the gods he was no longer at school.

"What are you doing?" asked Trucy as she caught him red handed with the card.

Mick waved the card in front of him. "Happy birthday."

Trucy looked dumbstruck for awhile then smiled. "Thanks, but it was several days ago."

Mick put the card down. "Really? My old man says that it's quite a landmark birthday. Did you get anything good?"

Trucy's face dropped like it did again earlier. Disappointment. Again Mick clocked it. "Well...we don't have much money see so..."

"I...see..." said Mick carefully.  
_'There's that feeling of you being an arsehole again Mick. Nice one. Foot in mouth. You really know how to be the most awkward person in a conversation don't you. It must be some kind of natural talent.' _Berated Mick to himself. However, before Mick could continue Trucy smiled a bright smile again.

"Don't worry! Pearly got me some new magic props and a little money. And as long as I can perform, I'll be happy." she said while bouncing up and down.

Mick was staggered by her upbeat attitude.  
_'Nothing bothers her for too long. She just smiles and carries on. That's such an...endearing character trait. I've never met anyone like that before. Most conversations would have died of silent awkwardness at this point as they silently hated me, but she just carries on and never holds it against me.'  
_Mick then scratched the back of his head nervously. "Performing huh? Going well for ya?"

Trucy tapped the tip of her hat. "Of course. You're looking at the last of the Gramaryes!" she said then gave a dramatic twirl.

"Gram...aryes?" he said.

"Yep! Trucy Gramarye, at your service!" she said enthusiastically.

Mick raised a finger. "But...I thought you were Trucy Wright."

Trucy dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand. "Oh! He's my second daddy. He adopted me. My first one was Zak Gramarye." she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Gramarye..." said Mick quietly a Cheshire grin appearing on his face. "Gramarye..." he repeated with his eyes lighting up a bright shade of green.

Trucy looked nervous. "Er...Mick what's wr-"However she was interrupted when Mick quite aggressively grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You really are a Gramarye magician! I mean for real!" he shouted.

Trucy looked into once dark green eyes of Mick which were now glowing bright green. "Er...yes..." she confirmed nervously. Mick threw his head back and gave a psychotic laugh.

"Oh wow! This is brilliant!" he said excitedly. "I never though I'd meet the daughter of a Gramarye!" He then noticed the puzzled expression of Trucy. "I used to watch all the shows on TV when I was a kid." he explained.

"R-Really!" she said excitedly back. She smiled brightly again. She couldn't help having the same excited attitude as Mick all of a sudden. His smile, his eyes, his expression...they all looked genuine like you'd find in a small child.

Mick giggled. "Of course. I used to stay up late to watch their live shows on a Saturday." he said finally releasing Trucy from his grip which caused her to massage her left shoulder. "Because you would know that 'Saturday Night is-"

"Gramarye Night!" they finished together. They both then laughed loudly.

After they both regained their composure, Trucy observed Mick again. "Mick, your eyes..."

Mick's eyes suddenly returned to their old darker green color. "Why what's wrong with them?"

Trucy shook her head. "Nothing, don't worry."  
_'His eyes literally light up when he's excited or happy. How odd.'_

Mick's eyes sparkled brightly for a second as he crossed his arms. "A Gramarye huh. Life does throw you some little surprises. So you have a show later today?"

Trucy sat on the couch and scowled. "Well, I was _supposed _go to the 'Wonder Bar' today, but Apollo's out. He was suppose to make sure that I get home okay late tonight. Daddy doesn't want me going out alone."

"Smart man." said Mick. He then put a finger to his chin. "However, that does leave you in a slight pickle doesn't it." Trucy nodded sadly. Mick looked down at her then smiled. "I guess I have no choice but to escort you myself."

Trucy looked up shocked. "Wha...you'll take me?" Mick nodded. "But I thought you needed to see Apollo?"

Mick outstretched his arms. "Well he isn't here at the moment and probably won't be for awhile. And anyway I'm sure he'll be here when I we get back."

Trucy jumped off the couch and hugged Mick tightly. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she machine-gunned quickly.

Mick sweated a little. "Er...Trucy...Need...Breath..."

Trucy released Mick. "Oh...sorry!"

Mick shrugged. "It's cool." he then winked. "And anyway, it's a fantastic opportunity to see the newest Gramarye in action."

Trucy blushed and smiled a little while looking at the floor. "Er, sure."  
_'Why do I feel like a little girl at school again?'  
_

* * *

Ever since they left the agency, it was eerily quiet between the two. Trucy was the one that broke the silence.  
"Thank you..." she said quietly. Mick raised an eyebrow.

"No need to thank me. It's no skin off my teeth taking you to this."

Trucy shook her head. "No, not about that. I mean when you saved me the other day from that blonde boy..."

Mick scratched the back of his head. "Saved is a bit of a strong word isn't it? And anyway, again it was no problem." Silence followed this exchange for a couple of minutes.

"So," said Trucy breaking the silence yet again. "how are you finding LA." she said tilting her head at the side while smiling.

Mick smiled back. "Okay I guess. Hot. I guess the worst thing about being here is dealing with your Americanisms."

Trucy raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Americanisms?"  
"Yeah. You know, the words that you say wrong."

Trucy giggled. "How comes you're so sure you're right? Maybe it's you that's wrong?"

Mick gave a fake surprised expression. "Moi? Wrong? Don't be silly. May I point out that it was us that invented the language. It was you that butchered our mother tongue."  
"Butchered? You mean improved!"  
"Trust me, I know what I mean."

Trucy walked in front of Mick. She then spun round to make eye contact wile continually walking backwards. "You can't take the moral high ground here. You don't exactly sound English."

Mick raised a playful eyebrow. "Really? So how do I sound exactly? Indian?"  
"You know what I mean. You don't exactly have a strong accent."  
"You do realise that in my country we don't walk down the streets tipping our bowler hats at each other and saying 'How's your father' to each other in cockney accents?"  
"Not the point. You're breaking my stereotypes."

Mick laughed heartily at this as Trucy spun back round to view where she was going. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that." he said mockingly. "Tell you what, I'll act more 'British' and you can start speaking properly deal?"

Trucy smiled. "Deal!" she said.

Mick smiled and raised his crossed fingers. "Hah! Gotcha!"

Trucy smirked back and raised her crossed fingers. "Hmph. Seems great minds think alike." Mick looked in shock for a few minutes before laughing. Trucy happily joined in.

* * *

Mick waved goodbye to Trucy at the front door as she went to the stage area. Mick then entered the bar area. To say that the Wonder bar was packed was an understatement. It felt like the hardest game of sardines he's ever played. On the stage was a jazz band playing a familiar melody. He would have payed them no mind if one of the players wasn't a white haired man with large goggles on. Possibly one of the oddest things Mick has seen in this month. However, the month was still young yet...

Michael pushed and shoved his way to the bar and waited to be served.

"May I help you?" asked the brown moustached man from behind the counter.

Mick looked at the drinks menu and contemplated trying his chances for something with alcohol in it. He then dismissed the idea. "Can I have a refreshing soft drink please?"

The man behind the bar raised an eyebrow. "Anything in particular?"

Mick smirked. "Surprise me."

The man shrugged and went on his way. Mick looked over at the stage and watched the odd jazz band play a more sombre tune until a clearing of a throat behind him caught his attention. Mick turned around and saw the barman put his drink in front of him. It was quite a sight. It had leaves, flowers, stalks and a straw coming out of the glass with an orange liquid at the bottom.

"Erm...what the hell is this?" Mick said staring at the barman disbelievingly.

"What do you mean?" asked the barman sniffing.

"I mean look at it! It's got half of the Amazonian rainforest in there." Mick said while prodding one of the leaves in his drink.

"You asked for an authentic Caribbean fruit drink, that's what you got."

"No, what I asked for was a nice refreshing drink, not something that would endanger me drinking it without the aid of a Gurkha guide."

The barman rolled his eyes. "Whatever, the drinks seven dollars. Cough up."

Mick grumbled and pulled out ten dollars from his back pocket. Seeing the money reminded him.

"You can keep the change if you can tell me where the cash machine is."  
"Cash machine?"  
"Yeah. You know, the thing you stick a credit card in, stab some numbers and money comes out."  
"Oh, you mean an ATM?"

Mick felt like slamming his head repeatedly on the bar. "Yes that."

The man pointed past Mick. "There's one down there in the hall."

Mick sighed and gave him the money. "Cheers." he said unconvincingly.

Meanwhile backstage, Trucy was psyching herself up for the show. For some reason, she was uncharacteristically nervous today.  
_'Come on. You've done this millions of times before. Why are you nervous today? Nothings different. So what if Mick is watching and he was a massive fan of the Troupe. It's not like...'  
_Her thoughts were cut off from the announcer on stage.

"Well, that was the Jazz man band. And up next, It's what all of you have been waiting for! The wondrous magician! That's right! It's Trucy Gramarye!" He shouted in his overly dramatic voice.

Trucy walked out onto the stage amidst the cheering and whistling. She scanned the crowd. It was busy that night. There was the usual mix of office workers, men and women dressed up for dates, college students (Including that creepy one) but she couldn't see Mick. For some reason this caused a tight feeling in her stomach.  
_'That's weird. Where has he...'  
_She stopped as she saw a familiar hatted man walk into the room. He turned and smiled at Trucy on the stage and raised what looked like a potted plant in the air in acknowledgement. Trucy smiled back, the nervous feeling subsided. She then pointed her finger to the crowd. "SO! ARE YOU GUYS READY TO SEE SOME MAGIC!"

"YEAH!" Screamed the crowd back.

* * *

After abandoning Ema and her car after a quick goodbye, which in hindsight, didn't seem to be such a great idea, Apollo ran home faster than flash, not taking the same precautions he did last time avoiding suspicious people. He even crossed several roads without looking and nearly got knocked down by three cars. One driver rolled down his window to hurl abuse at him. Apollo gave the quick response of flipping him the bird before continuing the run.  
Apollo burst through the door to the office drenched in sweat. "Truce!" He shouted. He ran into every room in the office. "Trucy!" he shouted again, but it was no use. She was long gone. Apollo's horns drooped slightly as some unprintable curse words surged through his head in annoyance. At least he had time to leave and meet her at the bar. Unfortunately, at that point, the door opened.

"Wow Nick, that was brilliant. I never would have thought that she could have killed him using a French fry as a poison dart." said Maya

Apollo's hair drooped even further and his pupils dilated as dread entered his soul. He. Was. Screwed.

"Yeah, did you see that police officers face when I..." he heard his mentor say before he noticed Apollo in the room frozen solid. "Oh, hey Apollo..." he started to say before he realised something was wrong. Phoenix's face then contorted into confusion.

"Apollo?" said Pearl with a finger to her chin. "Wasn't you supposed to be out with Trucy?"

Apollo gulped as Phoenix's face developed into more of a scowl. "Justice. Would you mind telling me where my daughter is at this late hour when I asked you to be with her?" he said quietly but threateningly.

Apollo turned and faced his mentor and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Funny story..." began Apollo as he entered a Cross Examination he knew he wouldn't be coming out of on top.

* * *

Mick watched in wonder as Trucy performed her show. In his eyes, it was fantastic...if a bit odd. It contained humour and the usual card tricks and magic acts. But it also contained some fascinating things like blindfolded knife throwing with a member of the audience to the downright bizarre when she started pulling various objects out of her panties and had Mr Hat the wooden puppet pop out from behind her. Did she have that on her the whole time. As Mick was applauding and cheering with the rest of the crowd at the end, one though went through his mind.  
_'Yep. Definitely a Gramarye.'  
_

* * *

As Trucy left the bar via the backstage exit she found Mick outside near the front entrance playing with a lighter. As he spotted her, he pocketed it and started giving her a small round of applause.  
"There she is! The girl of the hour!" she said with a grin.

Trucy gave a mini bow. "So...it was good."

"Good?" Mick gave a mini thumbs up. "Best show I've seen in ages."

Trucy blushed a little. "Thanks..." she mumbled. But Mick didn't notice and was already walking off towards the office. Trucy had to jog to catch up with him. As they were walking an smug grin appeared on Mick's lips.

"So magic panties huh?" asked Mick trying not to laugh. Trucy just nodded.

"Yep! You'll never know when I might whip them out and pull something out of them." she said as seriously as she could muster. Mick raised a fist to his mouth.

"I wouldn't say that out loud in public if I were you..." he said trying not to giggle.

Trucy gave him a half serious glare. "Oh, what do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all..." he said looking into the nights sky. He then looked ahead again. "Your pay good today?"

Trucy's face returned to a serious expression. "Enough to pay the bills and get food."  
"You keep any for yourself?"  
"A little..."

Mick sighed. He then reached inside his coat and pulled out a tiny bundle of papers tied up with a rubber band. "Here," he said outstretching his arm and gaining Trucy's attention. "Happy birthday."

Trucy looked confused as she took the papers. She examined it. Money. She then took of the elastic band and counted it. "M-Mick!" she shouted "There's $200 here!"

"I know, I can count." he said calmly.

"B-But I can't acce-"  
"Yes you can."  
"But I Re-"  
"No you won't."  
"But I don't want to be-"  
"You won't be."

Trucy pouted. "Can you let me finish a-"

"No, because you're keeping it." he said calmly while smiling.

Trucy was lost for words. "S-So what should I say?"

Mick smirked. "How about 'Thanks Mick, I'll spend it on something nice.' You know something like that."

Trucy was lost for words for a second before she sighed in defeat. "Thanks Mick, I'll spend it on something nice." she said with a happy tone.

Mick turned and shot her a grin. "Ah, that was sweet. But you didn't need to thank me."

Trucy raised a finger pointing at Mick. "B-But you just said-" she started before Mick started laughing.

"No, but seriously," he interrupted. "I had a windfall of money recently. Coupled with the fact I'm living with a guy who won't so much as let me spend a cent, and you're really being no trouble."

Trucy held the money in front of herself. "So...you're sure you're not going to miss this?"

Mick nodded his head. "I'm sure. Now put it away before someone snatches it. Then neither of us will be able to enjoy it." Trucy smiled then nodded before she put it in her hat for safe keeping.

* * *

"Well, well, well! If it isn't young Trucy Wucy the magician."

_'No. I'm so close to getting home. Not in front of Mick. Not today.' _Trucy thought to herself.  
"Hey Amanda..." said Trucy to the girls in front of her. The girls were from her school. Amanda was a ditzy blonde from Trucy's school that had an apparent dislike to her. Tonight, like most nights, she was drunk, dressed in revealing clothing and surrounded by her little clique.

Amanda looked at Trucy and was about to insult her before she noticed that Trucy was not alone. She looked Mick up and down with drunken eyes before smiling. "Ah, how cute! Does Trucy have a boyfriend," she said causing Trucy to go a little red. "why are you out with her when you could be out with a real women?" she said to the bemused Mick while trying to look seductive.

Trucy put a hand to her forehead.  
_'Please Mick, be careful about what you say...I have to go to school with these people...'_

Mick just smiled. "I don't know ma'am. I think a more appropriate question would be _what are you_ doing out? I didn't know the zoo let out it's orangutans at night."

_'Oh bother...' _thought Trucy.

Amanda shot back in shock not expecting a sharp or scathing comment from a complete stranger. "W-Well what do I care what you think? You ugly troll of a man. I mean look at you. You're a scruffy scab of a person who looks like something a dog did...what are you doing." she said as she noticed Mick was writing down things in a pad with a pencil.

"Oh nothing much. Just writing what you're saying to me. Erm...how old are you?" he said innocently as he was looking at the assortment of alcohol in bags the group were carrying.

Amanda blinked. "16..."  
"And the legal age to drink is..."  
"21..."  
"Ah yes 21...that's what I thought."

Amanda smirked. "Why? What are you? A cop?" with the group giggling behind her.

Mick just glanced up and smiled. He then reached in his coat and pulled his badge. "Funny thing is, I am." The group stopped laughing and all of them went silent. Amanda went pale. Mick put his badge back and put the pencil back to his notepad. "Now you were at the point of saying ' looks like something a dog did.' You may continue." One of the group dropped the bag in shock causing a smash of glass. "Oh, be careful," said Mick "Don't want you to be cutting yourself..."

Amanda gulped and gave the most innocent look she could muster. "Look officer..."  
"Detective..."  
"...Detective...I don't know you and I think...

Mick flicked through several pages in his notepad. "That I'm a 'ugly troll of a man' and a 'scruffy scab of a person.'" he quoted. A vein appeared in Amanda's forehead.

"Look, you don't have anything on us..." she started arguing.

"On the contrary, I have drinking under the legal age, acting drunk and disorderly, disturbing the peace and, most importantly of all, pissing me off and annoying my friends." Amanda gulped and looked a bit sick, probably not caused by the drink. Mick sighed. "However, today I'm in a good mood and willing to use some discretion." He then leaned forward towards Amanda. "If you shut up..." Amanda nodded. Mick then stood straight again. "Give me all your drinks and don't let me catch you out here again. Understand?" A few murmurs came from the group. "I said, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." came a few louder grumbles from the group.

"Goody gumdrops. Now, hand over the liquor." demanded Mick. Amanda and the group started gathering their drinks into a bag. Amanda grabbed the bag and then handed to Mick. Mick then rolled his eyes.

"All of it!"

Amanda gave him a weird look. "What da ya mean?"

Mick sighed. He then reached inside her jacket and pulled out a hip flask smirking at her shocked face and dropped it in the bag. Mick then shook his head to the side indicating that they could leave. The group shuffled off in silence each of them shooting a glare at Mick and Trucy as they walked past. After all of them left, Mick turned towards a glum looking Trucy. "You shouldn't let them push you around like that. You get pushed around now, it'll occur for the rest of your life."

Trucy looked at the ground. "You don't..."

"Understand?" Mick finished before laughing a little. "Oh, I understand. I know those kind of kids. The ones that think that taking art and 'performance arts' is a long term plan for the future." Trucy smiled and looked up. He was right.

"Thank you..." she said quietly.

"You say thank you too much. Anyway, I got a good deal out of this." he said slyly.

"What do you mean?" said Trucy raising her eyebrows. Mick tapped the bag.

"How else could I have got this many free drinks."

* * *

Apollo was face down on his desk. He was not feeling particularly well after being interrogated by Phoenix. He understood why he was angry. However, his only saving grace would be if Trucy got home okay like he said she would. If not...it wouldn't only be his job at risk. Phoenix was pacing up and down the office while Maya and Pearl was watching him do so from the corner of the room.

"Apollo, I asked one thing. One thing!"  
"I know sir."  
"I mean, was it really that hard to follow that favour?"  
"No sir."  
"I mean how could you be-"  
"Hi daddy!"  
"Hi Trucy, I mean how could you-" He stopped mid rant and turned round. "Trucy? You're home." he then hugged her. She just laughed.

"Yes daddy. I'm home and fine." Phoenix peeled away and gave her a concerned look.

"You know Truce," he said in a concerned tone "you shouldn't have went on your own this late at night."

Trucy just smiled back. "I didn't!"

"Y-You didn't?" asked Phoenix with a confused look. "Who did you go with?"

A clearing of the throat near the door caught everyone's attention. "Er...me."

Phoenix looked towards the door, saw Mick and immediately noticed the bag. He internally groaned. There are few people that most fathers wouldn't want their daughters to have gone out and come back with on their own. Mick, a dishevelled looking teenager he barely knows with a bag full of alcohol ranks quite highly on this list right about now, even if he is the son of a close friend. "So," started Phoenix towards Mick "you took Trucy to the Wonder bar huh?"

An evil grin appeared on Mick's face. He knew what Phoenix was thinking. Hell, Mick knew what fathers usually thought. It was their job to assume the worse. "No, actually," said Mick as he tipped his hat a tiny bit. "we had a couple of drinks in a nearby park, got bladdered and then made the beast with two backs...if you catch my meaning." he then winked. Everyone in the room stared at Mick in shock for several moments.

"...what..." said Apollo in disbelief.

Mick then started laughing hysterically. "Hah! You guys should of seen your faces. I'm kidding. We went to the bar." he then lifted the bag. "These I confiscated off some youths."

Phoenix sighed then smiled while scratching the back of his head.  
_'Thank god!' _He thought.

Trucy stopped giggling behind her father "Mick, stop making daddy worry."

Mick shrugged walked over to the couch and picked up his helmet. He then turned to the desk. "Apollo, I've been looking for you."

Apollo looked nervous. "You have?"

Mick smiled as he walked to him. "Don't worry, I'm not here to arrest you." He pulled the document out from his coat and placed it on the table in front of him. "I need you to sign this."

Apollo looked at the document. "What's this?" he said before reading it. After awhile he looked up at Mick. "You have got to be kidding me?" Mick shrugged and gave a look that said it all. Apollo signed it and Mick followed. Mick then pocketed the document. Mick turned away like he was going to leave but stopped and faced Apollo again. "What?" asked Apollo.

Mick pointed at his ear. "You've got something there..." he said. He then put his hand near Apollo's ear and seemingly pulled something from it. In his hand was a coin. He flicked it towards Trucy who caught it. Apollo looked more confused then ever. "Right, I better be leaving," announced Mick while heading towards the door. "I'll see you guys later." The group waved their separate goodbyes as Trucy started at the coin in her hand and smiled a bright smile towards the door. The coin had her initials on it.

"Trucy? Everything all right?" asked Pearl noticing her glance and smile towards the door.

"Hmm," she said distracted. "Oh yes. It's all good." she said with a bright grin before heading towards her room. Pearl looked in the direction where Trucy went, to the door and back again. She then let a small grin creep up on her as a cunning plan formed in her head...

* * *

Mick cursed his stupidity as he reached the front door to his and his fathers home and was fumbling in his pockets for his electronic key card into the place.  
_'Why! Why! You spend most of your life avoiding giving money to girls, and the minute one starts to get on with you genuinely, you throw money at her! She must think I'm a right twat! _He sighed before he stuck the card into the reader. He then smiled. _'No...when she finally accepted it she seemed...happy...right? And I had to basically ram it down her throat before she accepted it. No Mick...for once maybe you did make the right choice...'_ He then stuck the card into the reader.

Miles was watching a Steel Samurai episode on the couch when he heard the door unlock. He quickly switched it to the news. "You're late! It's 12.30" said Miles as he sensed Mick walk into the room. He heard him sigh.

"Yeah. Got held up. Been busy" said Mick.

Miles turned round, looked at the bag of drinks then looked at Mick with a raised eyebrow. "Sure looks that way."

Mick smirked. "Hey I took these off some kids. Using my discretion, I decided to let them off with a warning..."

"And using your discretion you also decided to keep the evidence for yourself." said Miles smirking.

"Well..." said Mick scratching the back of his head. Before he could say anything, Miles snatched the bag.

"Thanks. I could enjoy these after some particularly hard days at work." said Miles while holding them out of reach of Mick.  
"H-Hey."

"Anyway, I'm glad you're back now," said Miles while ignoring Mick's protests and watching the news "It's getting dangerous out there on the roads. I heard a motorcycle screeching up and down here earlier."

Mick gulped. He then took a sip from the hip flask that he hid earlier from behind his fathers back. He then pocketed it again. "Yeah, bikes...Look there's something we need to talk about..."

Miles turned and faced his nervous looking son yet again.  
_'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'  
_

* * *

__**A/N- That...was an epically hard chapter to write.**

Only 1 review for my last chapter? Why reviewers? Why?  
Mick- Maybe because it didn't contain me.  
Spade- Hey! Get back in my head.  
Mick- No! You're making me out to be some bumbling teenage pervert that has social problems.  
Spade- Thats because you are.  
Mick-...Just tell them about twitter... 

**Ah yes, Spadework has a Twitter now. Now you can encourage me when I'm feeling lazy.  
twitter . com/ Spadework2 -Just remove the spaces.**

**Peace and Pies ~ Spadework**


	23. A Thread Into The Future Part I

**Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

"Speech"  
'_Thought'  
__**'Memories and dreams'**_

* * *

**Date: 2032  
Time: ?  
Location: Somewhere in Berlin**

The blonde man looked up at the somewhat dull light in his office. He smirked. He had been meaning to get the bulb changed, but he actually preferred the darkness more. It...comforted him and matched his personality. He guessed that's why he liked to wear dark sunglasses all the time. He then considered that it might be rude for guests to be subjected to the darkness when he visited the office, but then again, when did he give a damn for what people felt? He was here to do a job, and even though he was damn good at it, it was only ever meant to be temporary.  
The blonde man sighed and rubbed his hand through his shoulder length hair. He then started to brush any stray hairs that may have landed on his black waistcoat and white tie. It was at this point that a knock came from his door.

"Enter!" came his calm and authoritative voice. The accent had a slight southern slur to it.

A youthful excited man with spiked brown hair and a leather coat came bursting through the door. "Sir, we've finally got it!" said the man breathing heavily while holding a folder in the air.

The blonde haired man leaned forward onto his desk and gave the man a blank stare. "Calm down Agent Dingling. Got what exactly?"

The man gave a pained expression. "Please sir... call me Bat." he then shook his head. "Never mind. We've got it." he said pointing to the document in his hand while the blonde haired man continued to look unimpressed. "The opportunity we've been waiting for. We can finally end it all..."

The Blonde literally stiffened in his seat looking shocked. "...Finally end it..." he repeated more to himself then to Agent Bat. He then recovered quickly and visibly relaxed. "Well tell me then son, what have you got?"

Agent Bat grinned like a child then slapped the document on the desk in front of his boss. "It's a court case. From back home in America. It seems like a brilliant opportunity to bring down..." he was then silenced by the blonde man's wave of his hand.

"I think I will decide whether it is an brilliant opportunity or not, Agent." he said while reading the document.

"Yes Prosecutor." said Agent Bat and then he remained silent. He knew better then to interrupt his boss while he was reading. He instead resorted to trying to read his reactions to the document, however, reading his boss was a challenge. With the dark sunglasses and the rare show of emotion, he was a hard guy to decipher just through observing him. He always thought that if his boss played poker, he could bluff every hand and none would be any the wiser. However, today was a rare day. His boss raised an eyebrow after three minutes of reading. "Anything wrong sir?" said Bat with a tinge of worry.

The blonde man gently placed the document down in front of him as if it was made of glass. "...Wright..."  
"What was that sir?"

The prosecutor glanced up at the Agent. "The Defence attorney is...never mind..." Agent Bat looked confused for a moment. A silence followed shortly after as the Prosecutor went over the information in his mind. "I'm taking the case..." he said eventually.

Bat almost looked jubilant. "We are sir?" The prosecutor nodded.

"Yes. Pack our bags. Book a flight. And leave and give me some privacy. I have some... revision to do." The blonde man said as he dismissed the agent away with a wave of his arm. Bat saluted.

"Yes sir!" he bellowed before storming out of the room quickly.

The prosecutor drummed his fingers on the table while worrying thoughts fought for supremacy in his mind. He then shook these thoughts away. He knew what he had to do. He moved his mouse to get rid of the screensaver on his computer.  
_'To understand this case fully, I'll have to revise the story behind all of those involved. This means I will have to research the first case that involved all important members of the involved party.'_

With a slight hesitation, the prosecutor clicked the MASON Icon.

MASON System  
Loading...Complete.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Authorised Access Only  
Prohibited Access Can And Will Lead To Arrest And Prosecution

Badge Number: _429569 _  
Password: _Justiced2004 _

Please Wait...Confirming details...  
Complete.

Welcome Prosecutor Seams. What would you like to do today?

Most Wanted  
Attorney Profiles  
Prosecutor Profiles  
Police Profiles  
Court Record  
-Case Search  
Bulletins  
Update

Case Search Selected. Confirm. **Y**/N...Loading...

Case ID: _CH-7_  
Please Wait...

Crime- Murder  
Victim- Snivley Beggar, Defence Attorney.  
Accused- Kay Faraday, Private Investigator.  
Status: Resolved (Still some outstanding issues.)  
Confirm: **Y**/N

….Checking Authorization...Confirmed...

Play Simulation From: _Conclusion  
_…..Confirmed...

Playing Simulation...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Apollo was sweating bullets now. He had won...hadn't he. Yet there they were, laughing. Apollo looked round at the crowd made out of lawyers and various other people of the law, and they looked equally as confused as him. The prosecutor with the conducting baton stopped sniggering and faced Apollo again.  
"You may have won the battle Mr Justice, but not the war..." he said while pointing baton at Apollo._

_Mick straightened his blue suit after he finished laughing as well and then shot a glare at Kay. "He is right you know. My logic is like that of an unbending spear, straight and true..." _

_Apollo's fists tightened as Kay squirmed.  
'This is where the battle truly begins...it's now or never...'_

_Mick then smirked. "...It's Checkmate for you..." He then shot his finger out at the suspect. "I have solid evidence that you, Kay Faraday, are none other then the Great Yat-" At that moment the building plunged into darkness-_

Error- MASON has loading difficulties...Trying to solve problem...Please wait...  
Error- MASON cannot load this simulation from this point. However, it may be able to play all of it from the beginning. Play from root point of 'Case CH-7'?  
YES  
NO

Prosecutor Seams shook his head in disbelief at the computer. The wonders of the modern world had failed...again. He then smirked. He looked at the leather case next to his computer and started stroking it. What it contained was his ultimate weapon for the next case. He would protect with all of his being if he had to...  
Glancing at the message again, his smirk grew.

"I guess I have no choice...and who knows...it could be fun...to see it from this view point..."

He clicked 'YES'.

* * *

**A/N- Five years later Spadework? What are you playing at? Well, that's for me to know...**

**Read and Review.**


	24. You're Invited!

**Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

"Speech"  
'_Thought'  
__**'Memories and dreams'**_

* * *

**Date: 4th January 2027  
Time: 7.00  
Location: Edgeworth's Office.**

Monday mornings. They always have a negative effect on your mind even if you spent most of your weekend working, and Miles Edgeworth was no different to any other mortal man. He sighed as he looked down at the draft invitation he had been working on in front of him. After having an argument with his son about the idiocy of owning a motorcycle in the early hours of the morning, going to bed late, waking up early and rushing to the office, then doing fifteen rewrites of an invitation for a party he had been planing for at least a month, Miles was in a irritable mood to say the least. Miles took a hit of coffee from a mug near his desk, winced from the bitterness then cleared his throat...

* * *

_Dear Valued Law Enforcement Colleague,  
__As we have all noticed, the law has taken a dramatic turn in the last couple of months due to Phoenix Wright's Trial run of the Jurist system. Now that this system has been implemented, has had a chance to settle down and has been confirmed by a multitude of people as a large success, I, Miles Edgeworth and Mr Wright would like to invite you to a party..._

A bead of sweat run down Phoenix's head as he read the letter.  
_'Gee, thanks for giving me a chance to decide Edgeworth, you're a real pal.' _He thought sarcastically.

Maya looked up from her breakfast at the table and looked at Phoenix by the front door. "What's up Nick?"

Phoenix waved the letter above his head. "Seems like we've been invited to a party..."

Maya shot up and bolted towards Phoenix. "We have! What about?"  
"To celebrate the implementation of the Jurist system. It's meant to be for Law enforcement personal, lawyers and so on."

Maya pouted as she found out it was less exciting as she expected it to be and glanced at the letter. "So when is it? Can I come? Will burgers be served?"

Phoenix smiled to himself. "I don't know. You interrupted me reading..." Just then a large snore grabbed the attention of the two. They both turned and saw Apollo sprawled out, head down on his desk.

"Should we tell him about?" asked Maya while pointing at Apollo.

Apollo then shuffled a little. "...okay Klavier, but if I win the Joust...I get Norway..." Mumbled Apollo in his sleep.

Phoenix just turned to Maya. "Maybe later."

* * *

_...to celebrate this momentous achievement and grand chapter in the history of our law. This party will be attended by many of your peers and will be an excellent opportunity to interact with them outside of the workplace. Attending is recommended and attendees will be expected to dress up nicely for the event..._

Ema looked up at her two co-workers. "Are you two even listening to me?" Mick was leaning against Klavier's desk while Klavier was face down on it with an icepack on his head and sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Uh huh." said Mick in a bored tone which didn't convince Ema at all. He seemed more interesting in drinking his tea from his Styrofoam cup.

"...please Fräulein..." said Klavier in almost a whisper "...can you keep the volume down..."

Mick turned his head towards Klavier and raised a questioning eyebrow. "What the hells wrong with you?"

Klavier groaned. "...headache..." he responded. "...must have been...something...I ate..."

Ema put her hands on her hips, shook her head and let out a small 'Ha!' in response which lead to Mick looking at her for more clarification. The only response she gave him was the action of her pretending to drink a bottle.  
Mick nodded and mouthed _'I see'_ when he understood what was going on. An evil grin then appeared on his face. "Oh, I know what kind of headache you mean!" he said several decibels higher then necessary which caused Klavier to hold his head like it was splitting open "The ones where it sounds like every noise is amplified through a loudspeaker!"

Ema giggled. She then couldn't help herself joining in. "YEAH I THINK I KNOW THE ONES YOU MEAN TOO! THE ONES THAT MAKE YOUR BODY ACHE ALL OVER!" she all but shouted towards Mick. The two then erupted in a fit of giggles. Klavier shook his head in his hands.

"...both of you are evil..." groaned Klavier.

Ema just shrugged. "Well, it will teach you for drinking too much. I'm not joking, Mick, there was about thirty bottles around him."

Mick just smirked. "Well, that may be too much for you Americans, but in Europe that's a normal drinking night, right Klavier?" he said while playfully punching him in the arm.

Klavier sat up and smiled genuinely for the first time since he got up in the morning. "See, Herr Hat is completely correct. In Europe, drinking the amount I did is a completely acceptable way to spend your time. High five." he said, raising his hand towards Mick. Mick obliged and smacked it down as hard as possible. The almighty slap noise it made caused Klavier to hold his head in pain again.

"Woops. Sorry Klavier..." Ema heard Mick say as she covered her eyes with her hand.

"Moronic, drunken fops..." she said quietly to herself before reading the letter again...

* * *

…_.and are allowed to bring some guests._

Detective Gumshoe looked up from the letter and looked at the two young police officers in front of him. He then folded his arms. "...Bring a guest huh?" he said to himself.

Corporal Bettye shot forward out of her chair nearly giving a slightly sleepy Kongu who was sitting behind her a heart attack. "Guests? You mean you can take people to this party thingy?"

Gumshoe was slightly creeped out by the Corporal's slightly psychotic happy look. "Er...yeah I guess pal..."

"Great!" shouted Bettye while she grabbed Gumshoe's coat. "Then you can take me and Kongu and we can have police officers day out. It'll be fun! We can get dressed up, eat loads of food, drink loads of beer, glare at the prosecutors, gossip, play pranks..."

As the Corporal started to list 'fun' things out, Kongu's face fell into one of fear. Behind her back, he clasped his hands together as if praying and begged Gumshoe while mouthing. _'Please Gumshoe...for the love of god...say no.'_

Gumshoe caught a glimpse of this over Bettye's shoulder and interrupted her. "Unfortunately I can't take you." he said while scratching the back of his head.

"Why not?" asked Bettye looking slightly upset and releasing the detectives coat.

"Er..." Gumshoe's eyes rolled around as he tried to think of a good excuse. "Well...I need someone at the precinct that I can trust to watch...over...things?"

For half a second, it looked like she wasn't going to buy it, but then she said. "Oh yeah! Good point." causing Kongu to do a fist pump in the air behind her. "Isn't that a shame Officer?" she said turning around.

Kongu regained his composure before his superior caught him. "Yes Ma'am, a real shame." He then turned to Gumshoe and winked at him which caused him to smile. "I guess you're gonna have to take someone else with you?"

Gumshoe nodded then folded his arms. "Well...I was thinking of taking..."

"Maggey." said Kongu causing the Detective to almost stumble.

"Well yeah. But how did you know that pal?" he asked in genuine interest.

Kongu rolled his eyes and smirked. "Guess I'm a mind reader..."

"REALLY!" said Gumshoe and Bettye together. Kongu blinked. It was at times like these he knew he was the only sane person left in this crazy world.

* * *

_The party will take place at the courthouses main hall and will start at 10.00pm on Friday the 8th. The password required to get through the guard will be 'Eureka!'_

"What kind of foolish fool will choose such a foolish password like that!" said Franziska.

Adrian looked up from the letter and pushed her glasses up a tiny bit. She smiled when she saw Franziska struggling to open a jar near the sink. She walked up to her, grabbed the jar and opened it with ease and handed it back to a slightly shocked Von Karma.

"Well, it seems like Miles would..." she said with a smirk.

Franziska folded her arms. "Hmph! My work obsessed younger brother..."

"I don't think you're in the best suited position to complain about how much work a person does." Adrian then looked back down at the letter. "So are you going?"

Franziska smirked. "Of course. I must see how my brother is ruining his life and how laughable Phoenix and his new apprentice is."

Adrian laughed. "You don't have to put that act on with me. If you just want to see them then you can say."  
"Hmph."

Adrian laughed again. "I better organize a baby sitter."

* * *

_I hope to see you there and hope you have an enjoyable time.  
__Yours sincerely, Miles Edgeworth._

A blonde man looked out of his office window after he left his letter on his desk. He glances down at the street below, bending his conducting baton in his hands.  
_'Miles Edgeworth... It seems that we are destined to meet again. And I will show you that I have finally left my fathers shadow.'_

* * *

Miles looked down at the letter he typed. He smiled, satisfied that it was complete and happy that it couldn't possibly cause any problems. He reclined in his chair, taking a few brief moments of rest...before horror struck as he realised that he would have to photocopy them, put them in a few hundred envelopes and post them all. He'd rather prosecute a hopeless case any day over that...

* * *

**A/N- As you can quite possibly tell, the man with the baton is Yumihiko Ichiyanagi from GK 2. And seeing as though Capcom won't translate it for us yet, I'm giving you my 'reviewers of awesome' an opportunity to name him. If you have an idea for a (hopefully) temporary name then send it my way.**

**Read, Review and World Peace ~ Spadework2**


	25. And If Not, Steal One

**Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

"Speech"  
'_Thought'  
__**'Memories and dreams'  
**_

* * *

**Date: 5th January 2027  
****Time: 10.00  
****Location: Three Legged Raven Detective Agency.**

Kay Faraday. At day she was a private detective running a legitimate private eye agency. At night, she was the thief that all corrupt organizations feared, The Yatagarasu. Could she have a better job if she tried? Not in Kay's mind at least.  
Well...maybe the detective agency wasn't bringing in as much money as she expected...and maybe she hasn't had a lot of leads to go on as the Yatagarasu at the moment...but she was sure that things will pick up sooner or later, right?

Kay leaned back on her reclining office chair.  
_'It's been such a long time since I have last met them. I wonder if they have changed much?'  
_She then sat up straight and looked into a mirror on the desk.  
_'Hell. I wonder if I've changed much?'_

The 25 year old looked into a mirror. She smiled at the image that reflected back at her. She really hadn't changed that much at all. Her hair was still up even though the Key was removed from it now. The only major change was that she was slightly curvier now. She put the mirror back down.  
_'Nope. Still looking b-e-a-utiful.' _She though while grinning.

It was at this time that her computer 'pinged' notifying her that she had a instant message which nearly caused Kay to jump out of her seat in shock. She looked at her computer and her eyes lit up when she saw the message.

Miyuuchuu says:_ Heya Yat! Wats up?_

Kay chuckled to herself. It was her contact. She didn't know who he or she was, but whoever it was always got reliable and secret information. Kay guessed that this person is a disgruntled mole within the law but whether that's true or not doesn't matter. What does matter is that soon she'll be doing work as the Yatagarasu again. Kay replied quickly and her fingers ran over the keyboard with ease and speed.

Yatagarasu says: _Hey Miyu! Nothing much. Got info for me?  
_Miyuuchuu says: _Straight to business huh? Yeah okay. I've got a scoop that'll help ya. Ever heard of Snivley Beggar?_

Kay leaned back for a moment and put a finger to her chin. Drawing a blank she went to the computer again.

Yatagarasu says: _Sounds familiar...but can't place him.  
_Miyuuchuu says:_ Really? It's been all over the news!  
_Yatagarasu says:_ Yeah, well I don't really watch the news..._

There was a long pause at this point. Kay believed if the person she was talking to was sitting in front of her, they would be sighing in annoyance right now.

Miyuuchuu says: _You're kidding right? The massive scandal. Gangs. Suspected treason. Ringing any bells yet?_  
Yatagarasu says: _Oh! The one involving that gang. Yeah, I know it!_  
Miyuuchuu says: _Bingo. He was the Defence attorney for that suspect._  
Yatagarasu says: _So what's the problem?_  
Miyuuchuu says: _Loads of complaints about the trial. They say there was 'misplaced' evidence._  
Yatagarasu says: _Go on...  
_Miyuuchuu says: _They're right! Snivley Beggar had it. Didn't tell prosecutor he had it. Buried the evidence. And his defendant walked Scott free._

Kay sat back in shock. This sounded big. No...bigger than big. She leaned back over the computer.

Yatagarasu says: _Do you know where this evidence is?_  
Miyuuchuu says: _Of course! :D In the Attorney's Court Record stored in the evidence room at the main courthouse. However, Beggar wants it out of there too or he's screwed, so he's going for it._  
Yatagarasu says: _Wait a minute. You want me to break into one of the most secure places in the city._ _How am I gonna do that?_  
Miyuuchuu says: _The same way as Snivley._  
Yatagarasu says: _Hows that?_  
Miyuuchuu says: _Check his right pocket :D_  
Yatagarasu says: _Wait a minu-_  
Miyuuchuu has logged off.

Kay sat back and blinked. "Well thanks a bunch." she said to the computer screen. She then crossed her arms.  
_'As useful as you are, do you have to be so cryptic and mysterious?'_  
Kay then shook her head. She thought she might as well check it out. It couldn't be that hard to track down an attorney involved in a famous trial recently. She tugged her leather gloves down, grabbed her shoulder bag (carrying her precious notebook) and smiled.

"Time to go to work Kay..."

* * *

Her initial thoughts of how easy to find this Snivley were dead on. Within an hour of asking around her usual sources she located him with general ease. Kay sat on a park bench pretending to read a paper waiting for him to pass. The paper had eye-holes cut out in it so she would be able to see when he walked by. It didn't take long before he strolled past. Snivley Beggar was a small skinny man with red wavy hair. He was slightly tanned, wore a green suit and was in his late twenties. He looked nervous. Sweating, peeking over his shoulder several times, all the normal tell tale signs that he was worried which immediately told Kay he was up to no good.

When Beggar walked a fair distance away from Kay, she threw her paper down and began tailing him, careful to keep her distance to avoid being spotted and looking suspicious. She followed him right to the exit of the park when suddenly and unexpectedly, he stopped and spun round. Kay, realising, she was about to be spotted, dived into the nearby bushes before Snivley saw anything.  
Beggar looked up and down the path for a couple of minutes. "I swear I was... ah, never mind..." he said before walking into a nearby store. Kay then poked her head out of the bushes then sighed a breath of relief...well she tried too...instead she spat out some branches and leaves.

Snivley Beggar walked out of the store. He put his wallet in his back pocket and started to walk down the street. Unfortunately, he collided with someone. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he knocked a woman down in front of him.

"Ouchie." said the woman rubbing her arm.

"M-My mistake Miss. I wasn't looking where I was going." said Beggar flustered.

The woman just looked up at him and smirked. "No. It was my fault. I was texting while walking. Silly me." She then jumped up on her feet with athletic ease. "See. No damage done."

Beggar scratched the back of his head. "W-Well sorry. I've got to g-get going now." He then walked quickly down the street as if he was running away.

The woman looked over her shoulder and when he disappeared around a corner, she smiled. "Works every time!" Kay said while she pulled out and looked at the letter she pick-pocketed from his right pocket during the collision. Her grin got bigger and bigger as she read the invitation.  
_'I have to admit, whoever my contact is, they are a genius. I get to go to a party, bring down a corrupt group, meet some old friends and have a good night out.' _Kay then looked up to the sky. _'I think it's also a brilliant excuse to buy a new dress.'_

However, Kay Faraday should know what happens to the best laid plans...

* * *

**A/N- Still waiting for names for Yumihiko Ichiyanagi. I've got one suggestion so far. If you need some help, his second name has 'Ichi' in it for being number one. His name also has something to do with an unloaded bow.**

**Ready for the next Turnabout? Bet you're more than ready. :D**

**Read, Review, Suggest a Name and Objection! ~ Spadework2**


	26. Last Minute Preparations

**Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

"Speech"  
'_Thought'  
__**'Memories and dreams' **_

* * *

**Date: 8th January 2027  
Time: 10.30  
Location: Police Precinct.**

Ema sighed a breath of relief and reclined in her office chair. She had finally done it. She had finished this weeks paperwork. Some sort of miracle had occurred this week as her and her 'team' hadn't been assigned to any murder investigations...not that should make the week any less harder. Early in the week she had to deal with two fops arguing over the best type of motorcycle with Mick saying Klavier's looked like it belonged WW2 museum with the Nazi exhibit and Klavier saying that Mick's was nothing more than a hair-dryer. This got worse during a call out to an assault in an arcade when Europe's worst investigators decided to have arguments about video games...non-stop...all week. Ema swore she learnt more video game trivia this week than she could have learnt from a games magazine.  
It was quite safe to say that the scientific detective's nerves were a little more than frazzled, and it didn't help that she felt like she was forgetting something. Something important...

Ema shrugged at the thought and then opened a drawer in her desk revealing the secret snackoo compartment. Her hand dived into an already open bag and she started flicking the little brown snacks into the air and catching them in her mouth before munching and swallowing them. Ema felt content doing this for a couple of minutes until the trajectory of one of her flicks got slightly skewed leading to the snack flying across her desk. Ema tutted and went to look for it. She found the offending piece of food laying on a piece of paper. She smiled.  
_'Found you. Now where did you think you were...'  
_Ema's hand froze over the snackoo as she spotted the piece of paper it was laying on. Well, envelope to be more precise. She paled as it hit her with the force of a train. She remembered what she had forgotton.  
_'Oh shit...'_

She whipped the envelope from under the snackoo which then rolled to the floor and sprinted out to find Mick and Klavier. Predictably, she found them 'working hard' in the break room having another one of their intellectual debates...

"No, no, no," said Mick waving his hands in front of him while sitting on the couch. He was looking up at Klavier who was near the coffee machine with a mug in his hand. "Sephiroth is _way _overrated and you know it."

Klavier just shrugged. "Maybe so Herr Hat, but you have to admit he was involved in some of the most memorable moments in the franchise..."

Ema burst in at this point her face red with worry, exhaustion and anger. "The party!" she shouted.

The two men in the room looked at her in confusion and blinked. "What about it?" asked Mick.

"It's tonight!" she said.

The two men blinked again. "Erm...that's good Fräulein..." said Klavier, his voice not betraying his confusion. The men then turned and faced each over again. "How about Seifer?" asked Klavier.

Ema balled her fists at the side of her and gritted her teeth. "Hey! Don't ignore me! I've had enough of you two..."

"Too annoying and bland," said Mick completely ignoring Ema. "It looks like the blonde guy was tacked on at the last minute to be the main characters rival. No wonder you like him..."  
"What was that?"

"Will you two idiots listen to me for one minute." said Ema sharply immediately gaining the attention of the men again with a flinch. "We have completely forgotten to prepare for this thing, and there is so much we need to plan. We need to think of clothing, accessories, how we are going to get there..."

Mick and Klavier raised their eyebrows at each over as Ema kept pacing up and down the room listing things off. They both gulped before they turned and faced Ema again. "We're not going." they said in unison.

"...getting our hair done, shoes, who we are goin-" Ema suddenly paused when the words they had said finally sunk in. She turned and faced them with anger burning in her eyes. "WHAT!" she shouted causing Mick's knees to shoot up and make him look like he retreated into the foetal position. Klavier just chuckled and shook his head.

"Fräulein, no offence, it's just me and Mick feel that it won't be that fun." explained Klavier.

Ema put her hands on her hips. "Fun? How do you know it won't be fun?"

Mick regained his posture as he saw that most of the anger had lost it's sails within Ema. "Well it won't be will it. I mean, it will be filled to the brim with lawyers and law enforcement," Mick allowed himself a smirk. "and we know that lot are _massive _party animals." he said sarcastically.

Ema looked between Mick and Klavier. "B-B-But you have to go?"

"Why?" they said in unison.

Ema scrambled around in her brain for a good excuse. "Well...it's your duty."

Mick shook his head. "Last time I checked, it was my duty to protect citizens."

"And mine to convict the guilty." said Klavier just before he downed the rest of his coffee. He then put the mug near the sink. "Detektiv, why do you want to go so badly?"

Ema was taken aback by the question and crossed her legs and looked at the ceiling. "No reason."  
_'No way I'm telling them the real reason,' _She thought to herself. _'I'm not going to admit out loud that the only reason I want to go is to show the forensic scientists that I'm not the failure they think I am.' _She then looked down at the pair. _'As much of a pair of fops as they are, they are at least competent. I mean, who else gets to say that they work with a Gavin and an Edgeworth. They may be stupid and careless and annoying but at least they make being a detective...fun.'_  
"So you two aren't going then?" said Ema a little dejectedly.

"Not going where?" said a voice from behind her. Ema spun round and saw Edgeworth standing in the doorway with something under his arm with Lana beside him.

"O-Oh Mr Edgeworth sir," said Ema taken aback. She then cleared her throat. "These two," she said pointing at Klavier and Mick "said they are not going to the party tonight."

"Is that so?" said Edgeworth slightly glaring at the two and earning several nervous smiles back. "Then I guess that they have a good excuse for not going, right?"

Mick outstretched his arms in front of him. "Come on old man. You know it isn't exactly my kind of scene."

"Ja, I agree," said Klavier "I think I'd rather be somewhere else."

Edgeworth looked between the two for several minutes. He then slowly turned away from them. "...Very well..." was all he said taking everyone in the room by surprise. He then faced Lana and smirked. "I suppose if Klavier isn't going to the party and he won't be busy, I could pull a few strings down at the office and have him do that massive stack of unfinished paperwork..."

"Wait...what?" said Klavier dumbfounded.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." said Lana ignoring him "And I suppose if Mick won't be going to the party, I can have him do night patrol until the early morning, if that's okay with you Miles?"

Mick flinched in pain. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

"That's completely fine with me Ms Skye," continued Edgeworth "seeing as though Mick has _absolutely nothing planned tonight_." Edgeworth and Lana then faced the young prosecutor and detective and smiled.

Ema couldn't help producing an evil grin.  
_'They've still got it.'_

Mick inhaled and exhaled dramatically. "I don't get a choice in this matter do I?"

"Nope." said Lana.

"And I guess I don't either?" said Klavier scratching the back of his head.

"No." said Edgeworth.

Mick rubbed his forehead with both of his hands. "Okay, I'll go, all right." Klavier nodded with him.

Edgeworth smirked. "Ah! Glad both of you had a change of opinion." said Edgeworth. "And before I forget..." he then turned and handed Klavier a card.

Klavier inspected it in his hands. "What is this?"

"A 'Happy New Year' card. It's a bit late but I needed to repay you for that impromptu singing down my answering machine."

Klavier smiled nervously. "Oh...you heard that? ...Woops..."

Edgeworth smiled back. "Half the block did when I turned on my answering machine."

Mick looked at Klavier and grinned. "You sang down my old man's phone on New Year? What a legend..."

Edgeworth then turned to Ema. "And this is for trying to stop them..." He handed Ema a bottle of expensive looking champagne.

Ema, a little shocked, took the bottle with two hands. "T-Thank you Mr Edgeworth..."

Mick's eyes narrowed a little.  
_'Is she blushing?'  
_He then shook his head. "Hey, don't I get anything?"

Edgeworth folded his arms and started tapping his arm. "You live in my apartment while eating my food. Isn't that enough?"

Mick grinned. "Great, you're getting sick of me. Can I move out?"  
"No."  
"Damn it!"

Edgeworth shrugged. "Regardless Mick, I need you to do me a favour."

"Oh no, I've got work to do."

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. "Really? From what I heard, all you were doing was arguing with Mr Gavin on what 'Final Fantasy' character was the best."

A bead of sweat went down Mick's head. "How long were you standing there for?"

Edgeworth smirked. "Long enough." He then put his hands behind his back. "Anyway Mick, I need you to make sure that Wright & Co are prepared and ready to go."

"So you want me to be a messenger boy?" Mick quipped. Edgeworth ignored it.

"I also want you to purchase a suit from 'Le Threaqs'. He should know you are coming and will charge me for whatever you buy." He then glared at his son. "I'm letting you choose what to wear Mick, so don't turn up looking like a pimp."

Mick waved his hands in front of him. "I won't, I swear."

Edgeworth's eyes softened. "Good. Lana said you can have the rest of the day off to prepare."

"Gee thanks." Muttered Mick.

Lana then turned to her sister. "Ema, you can also take the day off to prepare."

Ema smiled a little. "Thanks sis."

Klavier smirked. "I guess that I will go out with Fräulein Skye ."

Ema was taken aback. "Y-You will?"

"Of course, I'm not letting my best detective pay for her own things."

Ema glared at Klavier while Lana bowed slightly. "That's very kind of you, thank you."

Ema wasn't so sure he did it out of the goodness of his heart. She was sure that he just did it so he could be slightly perverted when she was trying on clothes. And one look of Mick's face told her that he was thinking the same thing. Edgeworth looked at his watch.

"I've got to get going. It's probably not the best idea to leave Detective Gumshoe on his own in charge of decoration for too long." He then made his way to the door with Lana but paused before he left. He then turned around with a smile. "By the way you two," he said addressing Mick and Klavier "it's Auron." he said with a smirk before leaving.

Mick got up. "Bugger..." was all he said.

Ema turned and smiled at him. "What? Annoyed you have to go?"

Mick scratched the back of his head. "Well yeah...but I think the old man is right..." he said as Ema gave him a confused expression. "Auron is pretty cool..."

"Ja," agreed Klavier "He is pretty kick ass."

Ema shook her head. "I'm surrounded by nerds..."

Mick smiled at her. "You're not one to talk. I mean, could you have sucked up to my old man more if you tried."

"W-What do you mean?" said Ema flustered.

Mick cleared his throat. "_Yes sir, no sir, thee bags full sir!_" said Mick in a poor impersonation of her voice which made Klavier chuckle. Unfortunately, while doing this, Mick was too slow in ducking the bag of sugar that Ema launched at Mick.

* * *

Later, at the Agency, Phoenix was flicking through the channels on the TV while lazing about on the couch. Apollo sighed next to him. "Sir, can you please just choose something. You've been going through the same channels for half an hour now."

Phoenix just sighed. "Look, I just want to watch something that doesn't have any samurai or ninjas in it."

Apollo glanced at his boss. "What about that 'Resident Evil' film you just skipped by?"

Phoenix shrugged. "It was tempting, but then I realised that I wanted to watch something that was preferably good."

Apollo looked back at the screen. "Good point..."

"Nick..." Phoenix turned around and saw Maya in yet another dress. "How do I look in this one?" This time she was wearing a green dress. Phoenix turned and looked back at the TV again. "I said it once Maya and I'll say it again, you look brilliant no matter what you wear."  
"It doesn't make me look fat?"  
"No."  
"Or common?"  
"No."  
"Or too short?"  
"No."  
"What about the color?"  
"The color is fine."

Maya looked at herself in the mirror and pouted. "No green doesn't match my eyes. I'll think I'll try..." Maya voice disappeared as it went up the stairs.

Phoenix shook his head.  
_'This thing isn't for another 11 hours at least and she's spent most of the morning trying on clothes. I wish she just wore her acolyte robes everywhere like she used to.' _Phoenix smiled and then shook his head. _'Na, what fun would that be?'_

Phoenix then raised his hand to change the channel and then realised the remote was gone. He looked to his left and saw Apollo now flicking through the channels. He gave him a small glare.

Apollo saw his boss looking at him. "What?"

"Touché Mr Justice...Touché." Phoenix was then about to snatch the remote back when the doorbell rang. Phoenix got up, stretched, and made his way to the door. When he opened the door he saw a familiar figure with a motorcycle helmet under his arm.

"Mr Wright."

Phoenix smiled. "Detective Mick. Come in." Phoenix lead Mick to the main room of the office with Mick being extra careful not to step on anything. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

Mick sighed. "Just a flying visit. The man with the cravat wants to make sure you are ready and coming..." he then glanced up and down at Phoenix's less than smart attire. "And judging by what I can see, I know his concerns."

Phoenix hands dived into his pockets and he smiled. "Hey. It's ages yet. I got my suit ready." He then leaned in a little. "Anyway, It's not me that feels unprepared." he said quietly.

Mick gave a confused look. "Well who is?"

At this point Maya came down the stairs wearing another dress. This one was orange. "What about...oh...hello Mick."

Phoenix and Mick looked at her then blinked. Mick then looked up at Phoenix. "I see what you mean."

"See what?" asked Maya.

"Nothing...It's nice to see you again Ms Fey." said Mick bowing slightly.

Maya clasped her hands in front of her and bowed back. "Same to you."

Mick looked at the couch and saw Apollo sprawled out there. "How about you Mr Justice, are you ready?"

Apollo just raised a thumbs up in the air. "Breaking my suit in now. Just need to re-gel my hair tonight and I'll be fine."

"Cool." Mick said with a nod.

Phoenix sat on the arm of the couch. "You want a coffee or anything?" Apollo slowly turned his head and gave Mick a hand signal to say no. Mick spotted it.

"Er...no thanks..." Mick said scratching the back of his head.

Phoenix shrugged. "Okay, if you're sure..."

Mick looked round the office. "So," he finally said "Where's Trucy?"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow temporarily then let it drop again. "She went out with Pearl looking for a dress."

Mick scratched his chin. "I see..." He then jerked backwards and slapped his head. "That reminds me. I need to get my suit." He made his way to the front door and turned and waved. "See you round ten."

Phoenix nodded. "Will do. And tell Miles not to worry." Mick smirked and shut the door.

"So Nick, about this dress..." started Maya. Phoenix rolled his eyes.

* * *

Trucy looked at the dresses through the glass, her breath misting up her view.

"So how do you expect to pay for this again?" asked Pearl with her finger to her chin.

"I...came into a bit of money..." said Trucy cryptically.

Pearl turned and faced her friend. "How?"

Trucy turned and faced Pearl. "I got some from a friend."

"A friend?" said Pearl raising an eyebrow.

Trucy started to twirl her toe into the ground. "Yes...Mick gave me some money for a birthday present."

Pearl couldn't help but produce a tiny grin. "How much did he give you?" Trucy took off her hat and rooted around inside it. She pulled out a small wad of paper and handed it to Pearl. Pearl counted and gasped a little. "He gave you $200!" Trucy nodded slowly. Pearl handed the money back to Trucy and smirked a little. "How...nice of him..."  
"Pearly"  
"What?"  
"It's nothing like that. I barely know him."  
"Nothing like what?"

Trucy pouted and faced the window again. "It's no use anyway," she said dropping the subject "we can't afford any of this stuff even with the money we have." They stared at silence at the beautiful dresses in the window for a couple of minutes.

"I hope you're not planning on buying that with the money I gave you." Came a voice from behind them. "I thought you would have bought something a little more...fun."

Trucy and Pearl spun round in shock and saw Mick there smiling. "M-Mick." stuttered Trucy.

"Ladies." he said while tipping his hat slightly.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Pearl slightly nervously.

Mick looked confused. "A couple of seconds. Why?"

"No reason." said Trucy smiling. "Why are you here?"

Mick looked at Trucy for a few seconds deciding whether to press the earlier point, but he decided against it. "Well, my old man sent me here to get a suit and I saw you two drooling through the window at the dresses."

Trucy blinked. "Your dad sent you here, to 'Le Threaqs', to get a suit?"

Mick nodded. "Yeah. Why, this place any good?"

Trucy basically bounced on the spot. "Don't you know that this place is _the _place for the rich and famous to get clothes? They don't even allow most people in."

Mick folded his arms. "Well, it proves that my old man has more money than sense most of the time."

"You're going in though, right?" said Pearl with a smile.

Mick looked between the two. "Er...yeah I was planning to."

Trucy and Pearl looked at each other before simultaneously saying. "Can you take us in too, please?

A sweat drop went down Mick's head. "Erm...sure."

* * *

A man in a Tuxedo greeted the group. He raised an eyebrow and twitched his moustache at the nervous and tatty looking group. "May I help you?" he asked.

Mick cleared his throat. "Er...my old man sent me here, Miles Edgeworth."

"Ah, Master Edgeworth," he said while clasping his hands together "we've been expecting you." He then looked at the two girls behind Mick. "And you are?"

"Trucy Wright." said Trucy while giving a dramatic twirl.

"Pearl Fey." said Pearl giving a polite bow.

The smartly dressed man furrowed his brow before looking at Mick. "They're with me." said Mick. The man just nodded.

"Very well. This way." The man lead the group through the shop. The girls were 'ooing' and 'arring' at the vast array of clothes that was displayed around the luxurious shop. In comparison, Mick looked like he didn't give a damn. "Can you wait here while I get the measuring tape?"

"Sure." The man went into the back of the shop. Mick smiled. "It's a bit fancy in here girls, am I right?" Mick received no answer. He turned round. "Girls?" He found them looking at a bright purple dress with stars in their eyes.

"It's...so...pretty." muttered Trucy. Mick just smiled and shook his head. Pearl looked at the price tag and gasped.

"Trucy look at this." They looked at it and paled.

"Oh..." she said. Mick watched this with mixed interest until the man arrived with the tape measure.

"Excuse me. My old man said that everything I purchase here he will pay for. Is that correct?"

The tailor nodded. "That is correct. Mr Edgeworth said to send the bill to him."

Mick nodded. "Okay." He then turned to the girls. "If you want to buy stuff you can."

Pearl and Trucy's mouths fell open. "But what if Mr Edgeworth finds out?" asked Pearl.

Mick shrugged. "I'll doubt he'll care."

"B-But the prices..." said Trucy.

"It's no problem."  
"But-"  
"No buts." He smiled at them. "Have fun."

Trucy and Pearl were gob smacked for a few seconds. They then looked at each other and smiled. "Thank you Mick." They said before darting off to different clothing aisles.

The tailor looked at Mick. "That was a very charitable thing to do." he said while unfurling the measuring tape. "I wonder how kind you would've been if it was your money?"

Mick smiled. "Well if it was my money, I wouldn't be here."

The tailor smiled back. "At least you are honest." He then cleared his throat. "Can you please remove your coat and hat and place it on the stall." Mick did as he said and then started to get measured. He had to wince a little when his inseam was being measured for obvious reasons, but he held his tongue. "As I thought...yes we have many clothes in your size. It shouldn't be a problem." He looked up. "Is there anything you had specifically in mind?"

Mick looked confused. "Erm...a suit?"

The tailor looked at him blankly. "Well I guessed that Master Edgeworth, but what kind did you have in mind? What material? Cotton? Cashmere? Tweed? Poplin?"

Mick gave a blank look. "Erm...a soft material?"

The tailor sighed. "I'll put you down for cashmere. Any particular color?"

Mick shrugged. "Hell I don't know..." he then turned and saw Pearl near some dresses. "Hey Pearl, what colour should my suit be?"

Pearl turned and looked Mick up and down before smiling. "Blue." she said.

Mick smiled at the bemused tailor. "There you go. Blue it is."

"The color of nobility, truth and moderation. A good choice." He then stroked his chin. "And will sir be wanting a tie or cravat?"

"A tie over a handkerchief any day." said Mick with a smile.  
"Color?"  
"Er..red?"

The tailor nodded. "Any patterns?"  
"Nope. Plain."  
"And shoes."  
"Black."

"Okay, follow me sir."

* * *

The blue suited prosecutor was leaning against a railing over a beach, inhaling the sea air and letting the breeze go through his brown hair.

_'Calm. So calm. Nothing can spoil this moment. Nothi-'_

"You idiotic fop!" someone screeched causing the prosecutor to fumble with his conducting baton and nearly dropping it into the beach below. He turned round to see what the commotion was.

"I was only complimenting her on her lovely figure Fräulein." said Klavier with a smirk following an angry Ema.

"Yeah, and all the other girls. Whilst trying to sneak a peek at me in the changing rooms."

The prosecutor shook his head.  
_'Klavier Gavin. Still breaking hearts I see.'_

"Detektiv, I would never try and-" he stopped when he noticed the prosecutor over the road from him leaning on the railing. Klavier gave him smirk and waved at him.

The prosecutor just shook his head and turned and faced the sea again.  
_'Rockstars...who needs them.'_

* * *

Mick brushed his new suit. "How is it sir?" asked the tailor.

"Meh. Good I guess." responded Mick.

The tailor's moustache twitched. "You don't really care much for fashion, do you sir?"

Mick smirked. "What made you guess that? The trench coat or the trilby?"

"I think you look quite good in your new suit." said Pearl coming from a separate room. She was wearing long cream dress with a white bow in her hair. Mick whistled.

"So do you may I say." he said with a grin.

Pearl smiled back. "Thank you."

Trucy then walked in at this point. She was looking down at the ground. She was wearing a light blue dress that shimmered and hugged her well. Her shoulders were bare and she had a blue ribbon in her head. "How do I look?" she asked nervously.

Mick's mouth fell open slightly. "...incredible..." he said very quietly.

Trucy's head shot up. "What was that?"

Mick jolted regaining his composure. "You look good." he said a little too quickly making Pearl giggle. Mick then turned round leaving Trucy with a small smile on her face. "I feel that there's something missing." said Mick looking into a mirror. "Ah!" said Mick realising what needed to be done. He started running his hands through his hair, spiking it up. He then turned round and faced the girls with a smile to be met with confused looks. "What?"

The girls looked at the blue suited detective with spiked hair, and couldn't help but feel he looked vaguely familiar.

* * *

**A/N- Next up, the Turnabout. Should be fun.**

**Sorry if this is a bit late. Been busy and all with induction at college. My days are Wed, Thur and Fri if you want to know. So if I'm quiet those days, you know why.**

**Congratz to 'Magic Detective' for being my 50th reviewer. One guy messaged me saying I should draw some Fan-Art for the occasion. No...just no. My drawings aren't bad, they're a sin against nature. However, I'd rather see your guys interpretation of Mick, see if it matches mine. :D  
Last chance name suggestions for the baton wielding prosecutor.  
**

**If you have time, check out 'It's not Easy Wearing Red' a collab between me and Kongu123. Blatant advertising it may be, but it's worth it for the Kristoph shorts at least... **

**So...how about these rumours of a new AA? Hope it's true.**

**Lock, Stock and ready to rock ~ Spadework2**


	27. Turnabout in the Shadows Part 1

**Characters belong to there usual creators and businesses.**

"Speech"  
'_Thought'  
__**'Memories and dreams'**_

* * *

**Date: 8th January 2027  
Time: 21.45  
Location: Two Miles from Courthouse.**

Ema sat in the back passenger seat of the cab nervously wringing her hands although, for the life of her, she didn't really know why. This was a party. A celebration. Something to enjoy. Yet for some reason she felt like she was going to a job interview. She looked at herself in the rear-view mirror. She was wearing a simple sparkling green dress and a silver necklace. In her opinion, she looked perfect. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for her travelling companion.

"Are you okay Fräulein?" asked Klavier taking a sidelong glance at her next to him. He was wearing all black leather gear and dark sunglasses. "You seem awfully quiet..."

Ema just folded her arms. "Hmph! Me? I'm fine." She then gave a glare to the prosecutor. "I'm just annoyed at what you have decided to wear."

Klavier smiled. He finally got a response out of her during this long trip. "I see. And what, perchance, is wrong with my choice of clothing?"

Ema smirked a little. "What isn't wrong. I mean, if you wore any more leather you'd look like a gimp."

Klavier laughed loudly. "I see Mein Liebe. Well, I guess that you would have much experience in that area..."

Ema's mouth fell open. "W-What? No I don't...shut up..."

Klavier just started laughing again. Ema turned away and, secretly, had a small smile on her face. She didn't feel so nervous any more.

* * *

Apollo sighed. It felt like they had been walking forever now, and Apollo wasn't the kind of guy that liked huffing it long distances. Especially if it was to a place where he felt like he was going to be bored a for the next several hours. He knows he should see this as an opportunity to get himself noticed and raise his profile amongst his peers, but honestly, Apollo had been feeling...low recently. It just felt like that in the last couple of months he had hit a slump. A lack of exciting cases, paying work and even things that most people in his age group took for granted like fun nights out and a girlfriend had made the last couple of months grind by. And that's not even mentioning discovering his previous mentor was a cold and calculating murderer and that his mentor's brother was going to become his main rival who would take swipes about his appearance. Apollo looked up into the nights sky.

_'I really hope things start looking up soon...'_

Apollo looked back down and realised Phoenix was speaking to him. "I'm sorry, what?"

Phoenix chuckled. "Guess you were miles away. I was just saying, what did Trucy say earlier?"

Apollo put his hands in his pockets and looked at his blue suited mentor. "She said on the phone earlier that she and Pearl would meet us there. I think they bumped into Mick and he needed to help do the last minute preparations at the party."

"I see..." was all Phoenix said a bit quietly before turning back to face the path in front of him. "...Anything else?"

Apollo shrugged. "Something about dresses. I didn't really hear. She sounded too excitable down the phone."

Maya smirked in her Navy blue dress and turned to Phoenix. "It seems those three have really hit it off."

Phoenix's eyebrows furrowed a bit. "Yes. Yes they have..."

* * *

Snivley Beggar opened his hip-flask again and tipped the contents into his coffee. He doesn't know how many times he has drunk from it today but he needed the Dutch courage. Today was _the _day. He needed to do it...no matter what the cost. He took another sip from his coffee mug.  
_'Don't worry Snivley...you cased the joint out. It's simple procedure. Go into the evidence room, get the Court Record, then leave. You've even got a plan to get it as well...'_

Snivley groaned. The plan. That would be another problem. He knew the plan was, for the lack of a better word, retarded, but he needed to get that Record. With the press sniffing around and his employers getting worried, this would be the best opportunity he could get. And to top it all off he couldn't help but get the distinct feeling that he was being followed recently. A shiver went up his spine and he took another sip from his mug.  
_'Nerves...need to get them under control...'_

He looked around the coffee shop he was in. It was a grim, dark but clean place that was situated right outside the Courthouse. Most lawyers come here and they say that the coffee served here is the best in the city. They say it can perk you up even after the most horrible loss in court. Snivley let the smooth Jazz that was emanating from a jukebox sooth him. He then attempted to take another sip but a firm hand stopped him. "I think you've had quite enough..."

Snivley looked up at the tall man. He recognized him instantly of course. He wasn't exactly a forgettable man. Heavily tanned, white hair, goggles over his eyes. He was the owner of this establishment as well. But only one word escaped from Snivley's mouth. "Wha?"

Diego Armando grinned. "I know that my coffee is hotter than hell itself, but I don't think it needs improving with the devil's nectar, if you catch my drift."

Snivley gave him the most innocent look he could muster. "I-I don't know what you are on about."

Armando glared at the man in front of him. "Don't take me for a fool. I know you've been adding forbidden flavours to my special blend." He then took the mug and smelt it. "The fact it reeks of alcohol proves my point."

"But I-" said Snivley but Diego shook his head.

"I'm sorry but you have to leave." he raised his arm out showing him the door. Snivley sighed and got up off his seat. He almost stumbled when he reached the door causing Diego to hold back a laugh. When Snivley left, Diego looked at the mug. "It's such a shame..."

"What is?" said a man near by who was a staff member sweeping the floor. "That so many people turn to drink?"

"Not exactly," said Diego turning his nose up at the coffee mug. The staff member gave him a confused look. Diego turned and faced him. "He also added milk."

The staff member blinked twice then continued sweeping the floor. "Whatever you say boss..."

* * *

"You know, no matter how many times I come here, this place always gives me the creeps at night." Said Ema looking up at the Courthouse from the car park outside.

Klavier walked beside her, looked up and smiled. "Don't worry, if any monsters jump out from the shadows I will personally wrestle them to the ground for you."

Ema scowled and turned to her boss to shoot a retort back, but she paused when she saw a car coming towards them from behind his shoulder. "It might not be monsters which you need to defend me against..." said Ema quietly. Klavier raised an eyebrow and turned to face what Ema was looking at.

A black Mercedes drove past the pair slowly and then parked into an empty space. A man with short black hair and freckles wearing a white tuxedo, black shoes and wireframe glasses slipped out of the car. Klavier immediately recognized the man as Mike Hunt from the forensics department. Mike smiled as he saw the pair and walked towards them. "Ah, I thought I saw you Ms Skye." he said with a smile.

"Hunt." was all Ema said with a glare and a hint of venom in his voice.

Mike noticed it and raised his eyebrow for a millisecond. He then looked Ema up and down. "My, you look nice tonight Ms Skye, I didn't know that a Detective salary could afford a dress like that."

Ema balled her fists up with the urge to punch him square on the nose swelling inside her but Klavier gently grabbed her arm. "Herr Hunt, if you don't have something nice to say, I'd suggest you keep it to yourself."

Hunt looked at the prosecutor, then at Skye, then back to the prosecutor. A small grin then appeared on his face. "Ah! Of course. How could I have been so stupid? Of course she didn't buy it, it must have been you."

Hunt chuckled slightly as Ema fumed. "Screw you! You know nothing about me or my salary!"

"On the contrary," said Hunt as he pushed his glasses up his nose "I know that you are a failure Ms Skye." Ema stiffened at this. "I mean, seriously, how many times did you try and take that test?" Ema's face then dropped and she looked to the ground whilst Klavier was gritting his teeth in anger. Hunt then gave a dramatic shrug. "I guess you two do make quite the team. The failure of a detective and the washed up Rock Star..."

Klavier, unable to contain his anger any more, grabbed Hunt by the scuff of the neck and hoisted him up to face him eye to eye. "Listen you schweinhund," said Klavier with intense anger, his eyes burning into Hunt's "If you don't be quiet I'll-"

"What exactly?" said Hunt calmly. "Beat me up? Here? In this public place? Please."

Klavier growled and pushed Hunt away. "Nein...I won't give you the satisfaction...but I will have a review into your salary..."

Hunt calmly brushed his Tux. "If I see my pay has been docked in any way, I'll take you to tribunal Mr Gavin." he then looked up and nodded. "Until we meet again..." said Hunt before he walked away.

Klavier put his hands into his pockets and glared at the disappearing man. "Gott, several years ago I would have decked him for that." He then turned and faced Ema. "Fräulein?" Klavier looked at the detective. She was facing down, the bottom half of her face shrouded in darkness. Her body flinched every now and then.  
_'Is...Is she crying?'  
_"Ema," said Klavier with concern. "Are...are you okay?"

Ema looked up swiftly. "Yeah. Completely fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she said rapidly.

Klavier observed her face. Although she was trying her best to smile a little and look like the whole thing didn't mean anything, her eyes were red and puffy and she was a little flushed. Klavier sighed and looked away. "He's wrong you know. You're a fine detective...no...scratch that...the best I've ever had...ignore him." He turned and faced her. Ema looked deep in thought. "We can leave if you want..." offered Klavier.

Ema stayed still for a moment then shook her head. "No, I'm not running away. I'm...I'm happy with my job and with the people I work with. And I'm going to show that today."

Klavier smiled a little. "Happy with the people you work with? Does that mean you are starting to like me Fräulein?"

Ema put on her usual frown. "Well...maybe not everyone..."

Klavier just chuckled a little. He then raised his hand out towards the building in front of him. "Shall we?"

Ema nodded slowly. She walked ahead with Klavier following behind until Klavier stopped suddenly.

"One moment." he said. He then surveyed the area. Satisfied that it was clear, Klavier rooted inside one of his pockets. He then pulled out a key and walked towards the Mercedes. He then started dragging the key along the paintwork causing a horrendous screeching noise.

Ema's mouth fell open in shock. "What are you dong you stupid Fop?"

Klaviers only response was to whistle a tune as he continues to strip a thin line of paintwork off the car. When he reached the end of the vehicle, he gave a dramatic drag off the end, sighed and then put the key back in his pocket.

"What a shame," said Klavier as he walked past the gob smacked detective "It seems Herr Hunt has had a parking accident." Klavier continued whistling as he made his way towards the courthouse. If he had turned round right that second, he would have seen a giant grin emerge on Ema's face.

* * *

**A/N- The party is coming soon. You know that feeling when you know something is about to go wrong...don't you just love it in fiction? :D**

**Seeing as though the Turnabout has started here, you should be taking notes...every little thing could be important...along with suspects...**

**Mr Hunt...What an arse. If you got the pun on his name by the way...you're almost as dirty minded as me...almost. :P**

**Fully Qualified Bum ~ Spadework2**


End file.
